Noche de pasión con el jeque
by aleparedes
Summary: Saga Bebés inesperados. Desde que enviudara, el jeque Darien Chiba había jurado tener aventuras sólo con mujeres experimentadas, que no soñaran con otra cosa. Pero era demasiado duro resistirse a la inocente Serena Tsukino… y la tomó, descubriendo, muy a su pesar, que era virgen.
1. Argumento

Noche de pasión con el jeque

Annie West

**Protagonistas: **Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba

_**Argumento:**_

_El matrimonio era la única respuesta… pero sin emociones ni expectativas de amor._

_Desde que enviudara, el jeque Darien Chiba había jurado tener aventuras sólo con mujeres experimentadas, que no soñaran con otra cosa. Pero era demasiado duro resistirse a la inocente Serena Tsukino… y la tomó, descubriendo, muy a su pesar, que era virgen._

_A la mañana siguiente, ella desapareció y él debió marcharse súbitamente de Australia por la muerte de su hermanastro Zafiro. Pero como consideraba a Serena un asunto inconcluso, hizo que la encontraran y la enviaran a su reino… donde descubrieron las consecuencias de la noche de pasión que pasaron juntos._

_**Una historia más mientras adapto y subo de a poco el 3º libro de Soldado de Fortuna. Esta pertenece a una saga en la que escriben varios autores, pienso subir varias de esta saga. Una ya la pueden haber leído aquí en el fanfic; se llama "Bebé por sorpresa" y la subió Fernandita Chiba Tsukino.**_

**Los personajes originales son Khalid Bin Shareef y Maggie Lewis. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Serena inclinó la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia helada mientras avanzaba con paso rápido por el camino cenagoso.

El agua chorreaba por sus piernas hasta sus botas de agua. El cabello, tan cuidadosamente lavado y secado, se pegaba contra su cuello en empapados mechones. Apenas era consciente del frío que le embotaba el cuerpo. Después de correr y trastabillar por la espesa oscuridad, sus pasos aminoraron y se volvieron indecisos.

De haber tenido la cabeza despejada, habría subido a su destartalado jeep. Pero no se le había ocurrido. Un vistazo por entre las cortinas del salón de Diamante y todos sus pensamientos coherentes se habían evaporado.

Se había quedado clavada donde estaba, ajena a la lluvia torrencial. Cuando su cerebro al fin había sintonizado con lo que habían visto sus ojos, simplemente había huido. Había dejado atrás su coche para adentrarse en la acogedora oscuridad.

El dolor le desgarró la garganta mientras sollozaba torturada. Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que las emociones que bullían en su interior la superaran.

Sin embargo, no podía escapar del recuerdo de lo que había visto: a Diamante desnudo en brazos de su amante.

En ese momento entendía por qué se había mostrado ardiente y frío, a veces demasiado ocupado para verla y otras atento y cariñoso. Su afecto había sido una tapadera. Sólo la había querido para ocultar su aventura con la esposa trofeo de un celoso criador de caballos.

Había sido tan ingenua.

Le había creído cuando le había dicho que la respetaba, que no quería meterle prisa después de su reciente pérdida. Le había dicho que necesitaba estar segura antes de que llevaran más lejos la relación.

En su inocencia, había estado segura. Había decidido mostrarle que era una mujer deseable, madura y preparada para una relación más profunda. Había leído todas las revistas que había podido encontrar con el fin de transformarse en la clase de mujer que creía que él quería. Había superado sus temores y desterrado las dudas que la carcomían. Incluso había emprendido el largo viaje a la ciudad con el fin de comprarse un vestido.

El viento se tragó su risa amarga.

Él jamás la había deseado. Había sido demasiado inexperta y anhelado demasiado el afecto como para comprender que él la utilizaba. Sintió una oleada de náuseas y tuvo que inclinarse.

Extrañamente, al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver sus botas y sus piernas, mojadas y embarradas por debajo de la gabardina. Ceñuda, trató de centrarse en el presente y no en la escena de cuerpos desnudos que se repetía en su cabeza.

¿De dónde procedía la luz?

Alzó la cabeza y parpadeó ante los faros de un enorme vehículo en el arcén. Perfilado contra él había un hombre. Era alto, delgado y desconocido. Algo en la postura de sus hombros anchos y de sus pies separados indicaba que se trataba de un hombre preparado para cualquier cosa, un hombre capaz de encarar cualquier problema.

Experimentó el súbito y demencial anhelo de apoyarse contra su cuerpo fuerte, descansar la cabeza en esos hombros y caer en el olvido.

Entonces el sentido común se apoderó de ella. No tenía ni idea de quién era. Además, acababa de descubrir que su capacidad de juicio sufría un serio fallo. Había creído que Diamante era todo lo que había querido en un hombre, un amante y un compañero. Había creído…

La sombra se acercó, lo bastante como para que cobrara conciencia de su estatura y poderío superiores.

—No te encuentras bien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Serena percibió un ligero acento en él.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, apenas reconociendo el susurro de su voz.

Durante un momento reinó el silencio mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente.

—Soy un invitado en el Tallawanta Stud. Me alojo en la hacienda.

En ese momento reconoció el vehículo último modelo. Sólo lo mejor para los de esa propiedad. Y esa semana había un invitado especial. El jeque de Shajehar dueño de esa enorme caballeriza, había enviado a un representante a realizar una inspección.

Eso explicaba su acento, que insinuaba algo mucho más exótico.

—¿O pretendes que los dos nos quedemos de pie aquí hasta que nos hayamos calado hasta la médula?

No había impaciencia en esa voz, pero tampoco cabía confundir la inflexión acerada. Serena contuvo sus pensamientos desbocados. Se preguntó qué le pasaba. No parecía capaz de concentrarse.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el desconocido no llevaba gabardina. Debía de estar más empapado que ella.

—Lo siento —movió la cabeza aturdida—. Yo no…

—¿Has sufrido un accidente? —preguntó con esa voz relajada que insinuaba hierro en sus profundidades.

—No. Ningún accidente. Yo… ¿Podrías llevarme, por favor? —ya no tenía reparos en ir con él. Era el dignatario de visita del que había oído hablar. Se hallaban en el camino privado de la propiedad y nadie estaría en ese lugar bajo ese tiempo a menos que se alojara allí.

—Por supuesto —él inclinó la cabeza, luego la precedió hasta el todoterreno.

Tenía un andar largo, determinado y fluido, como si fuera por un pasillo alfombrado y no por un embarrado camino irregular de grava. Serena trastabilló detrás de él como pudo, con las piernas horriblemente descoordinadas.

Él abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

—Gracias —musitó mientras una mano firme la sujetaba por el codo y la ayudaba a entrar en la cabina alta. Sin su ayuda no lo habría conseguido.

Despacio, relajó los dedos acalambrados y de una mano soltó las tiras de sus sandalias de tacón alto y de la otra el frívolo bolso nuevo. Cayeron al suelo. Apenas había sido consciente de que aún los sostenía.

Se reclinó en el asiento y pensó que estaba en el cielo.

Cerró los ojos, dominada por la silenciosa paz.

—Toma esto —una voz profunda se filtró en su consciente.

Giró la cabeza despacio hacia la voz aterciopelada, luchando contra el intenso cansancio que la embargaba.

A regañadientes, abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. Unos ojos profundos y reservados que la inspeccionaban con atención, absorbiendo cada matiz de su aspecto.

Se quedó atónita al ver a su rescatador a la pálida luz del techo del habitáculo del vehículo.

El pelo negro azabache estaba peinado hacia atrás resaltando una cara bronceada. Contuvo el aliento al vislumbrar esa belleza fuerte y austera. Unas mejillas enjutas con pómulos pronunciados reflejaban el ángulo sombrío de sus cejas. Exhibía una nariz fuerte y aristocrática con leve tendencia aguileña. Unos labios finos y bien formados que pudo imaginar sonriendo o con una mueca de disgusto. Una mandíbula que hablaba de un poder sólido y una firmeza profunda.

La combinación la dejó sin aliento. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto un preciado libro antiguo e invocado a un príncipe guerrero salido directamente de Las mil y una noches.

Pero nada que hubiera leído en su juventud se equiparaba a ese hombre en términos de puro magnetismo.

—Toma —repitió, dejándole en las manos una manta de lana suave. La observó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Seguro que no estás herida?

Asintió, luego escondió la cara en los pliegues de la lana, sosteniendo la manta con manos trémulas. Se sintió avergonzada.

Debía hallarse conmocionada, ya que era lo único que podía explicar su huida atolondrada y la borrosa sensación de que todo era irreal, distante.

Cualquier mujer se sentiría conmocionada después de haber descubierto lo mismo que ella. Y sin duda ofrecía un espectáculo con la gabardina corriente sobre el vestido de lentejuelas…

—Para —una mano firme se curvó alrededor de su mandíbula y le giró la cara hacia él.

Tenía los dedos duros y cálidos, reales sobre su piel entumecida.

—¿Parar qué? —hipó, mientras los ojos de él la mantenían hipnotizada.

Poco a poco su corazón desbocado se calmó. Respiró hondo, consciente de un dolor compacto en el pecho.

—Te estás poniendo histérica.

El calor del contacto de él le devolvió la vida a su piel helada y se sintió contenta de permitírselo. Se sentía extrañamente aletargada.

—Lo… lo… lo siento —frunció el ceño. Jamás había tartamudeado. Y en cuanto a estar histérica…— He sufrido una especie de conmoción —al fin lo había soltado. Le costaba articular palabras—. Me… me recuperaré.

—Llevas demasiado tiempo bajo esta tormenta —le quitó la manta de las manos y se la pasó alrededor de los hombros.

El confort que la envolvió la relajó y el movimiento lo acercó. Captó su fragancia, débil pero fascinante. Calor y sándalo, especias y piel masculina húmeda. Se desplomó hacia delante.

Unas manos grandes sobre sus hombros la apartaron de él.

—¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí afuera?

Serena esbozó una sonrisa soñadora mientras sus párpados se cerraban. Le encantaba el acento de él. Las consonantes suavizadas y el ritmo casi oculto detrás de la entonación viva sonaban bastante… seductoras. Se imaginó durmiéndose al sonido de esa voz.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la presión de unos dedos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

Su voz sonó diferente. Tembló otra vez ante la insinuación de ira que había en sus palabras.

—¡No! No. estoy bien. Sólo… —las palabras murieron y parpadeó, confusa. Realmente se sentía rara—. Necesito vol… volver. Por favor.

De pronto él asintió, empujándola contra el asiento al tiempo que le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. El calor de su torso al acercarse fue mucho más cálido que cualquier manta.

—¿Adónde?

El se irguió y de inmediato el frío invadió el cuerpo de Serena. Al arrancar, el habitáculo quedó sumido en la oscuridad salvo por la luz del salpicadero.

El instinto le dijo que podía confiar absolutamente en él.

—Otros s-s-seis kilómetros. Luego a la de… derecha. Desde allí te in… indicaré el camino.

El coche empezó a moverse. La lluvia aporreaba el techo y el todoterreno resbalaba en el espeso barro.

Barro. Sus botas. Bajó la vista al interior del vehículo lujoso.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Mis bo… botas están su… sucias.

—Éste es un vehículo de rancho —respondió él—. Estoy seguro de que recibe su buena dosis de barro.

Comprendió que eran las palabras de un hombre que jamás había tenido que limpiar un coche. Ése no era ningún vehículo de trabajo. Estaba reservado para invitados importantes, acostumbrados a lo mejor.

—¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Darien ¿Y tú?

—Serena —se arrebujó más en la manta—. Serena Tsukino —agradeció que los dientes ya no le castañetearan.

—Encantado de conocerte, Serena —dijo con voz grave, casi formal.

De pronto ella se preguntó cómo pasaba el tiempo ese hombre cuando no se encontraba de visita en caballerizas australianas o rescatando a mujeres perdidas en caminos desiertos.

Darien se concentró en el camino a medida que las condiciones de conducción se complicaban. Tenía que llevarla a un lugar cálido y seco de inmediato. Se hallaba conmocionada y quizá al borde de la hipotermia.

Seis kilómetros, ¿y luego cuánto hasta alcanzar su destino? No podía correr ese riesgo. La llevaría a Tallawanta hasta que se recuperara.

Era un enigma. No había ningún coche abandonado y lo que llevaba debajo de la gabardina no era ropa de trabajo. La vista de sus piernas largas y esbeltas de inmediato había captado su interés. Y los tacones altos que habían colgado de su mano eran para bailar o para seducir a alguien.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Le había hecho daño algún hombre?

A pesar de su estatura, lo bastante alta como para llegarle a él al hombro, irradiaba un aire frágil. Sus ojos maquillados parecían enormes en ese rostro pálido. El cuello inclinado era largo, esbelto y delicado.

No había estado presente en la cena de esa noche con personas famosas que se había celebrado para conocer al heredero al trono de Shajehar. Él lo habría notado.

La miró. Parecía débil e indefensa, pero debía tener una gran fortaleza para haber salido a pie con esa lluvia. Esa mujer despertaba su curiosidad. Era algo que no le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

Se sentía satisfecho de que al menos esa noche se encontrara libre de su séquito de ayudantes de seguridad y de sus serviciales anfitriones. Podía alimentar su curiosidad y seguir sus instintos. Dado el amplio despliegue de seguridad en la vasta propiedad, había ganado la discusión de que se encontraba a salvo a solas dentro de esos límites. Quizá su jefe de seguridad había comprendido que sería oportuno brindarle espacio.

Durante seis semanas había estado recorriendo las posesiones reales que su hermanastro tenía en Europa, el continente americano y Australia. Pero él no disfrutaba con la pompa y el lujo que le gustaban a Zafiro. Como heredero de su hermanastro, en ese momento un enfermo terminal, Darien había adquirido hacía poco una enorme comitiva de seguridad. El tamaño se debía a lo mucho que a Zafiro le gustaba la ostentación más que a una amenaza real. Aparte de que tenía una agenda llena de compromisos sociales.

¡Compromisos sociales! Preferiría dedicar el tiempo a supervisar su último proyecto, una tubería de agua potable desde las montañas en la remota Shajehar. Al menos eso aportaría unos beneficios tangibles a su pueblo.

Unas luces brillaron delante en la oscuridad y la tensión se mitigó en sus hombros y sus brazos. Una vez que la llevara dentro podría evaluar sus heridas y llamar a un médico si fuera necesario.

Dejó atrás los garajes y condujo hasta el ala privada del dueño de la propiedad.

—Hemos llegado —se inclinó para despertarla. Estaba inmóvil bajo su mano. Ceñudo, le tocó la mejilla pálida. Helada—. ¡Serena! Despierta.

Otra vez esa voz. La voz viva y cálida con su tentador acento. Sonrió para sí misma al imaginar a un príncipe exótico con una túnica y una resplandeciente cimitarra en la mano.

—¡Serena!

Apartó la mano que amenazaba con interrumpir su hermoso sueño. En su mente, su príncipe sonrió y la atrajo hacia él. La miró con ojos más brillantes que joyas y ella contuvo el aliento. Le pasó la mano por debajo de las piernas y la alzó en brazos como acero acolchado.

Jamás se había sentido tan a salvo, tan segura, tan llena de expectación. Esos ojos azules se hallaban velados con la promesa de un deleite desconocido y la sonrisa fue tan sensual que hizo que anhelara que la besara.

Frunció el ceño cuando unas duras gotas de agua cayeron sobre su rostro. ¿Es que llovía en el desierto?

Instintivamente, giró la cabeza y se arrebujó contra su cuerpo cálido y sólido. Pero acentuó el ceño al descubrir que él tenía la ropa empapada.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de un hombre mientras avanzaba bajo una tormenta ensordecedora. El viento se llevó su grito sobresaltado.

De pronto todo encajó en su sitio. Diamante, la larga caminata a casa, el desconocido exótico. Se hallaban en Tallawanta House.

—Puedes bajarme —trató de incorporarse y alejarse de su abrazo, pero sin éxito.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —quedó bajo cubierto y la lluvia que les aguijoneaba la piel cesó de inmediato.

En silencio, empujó la puerta mientras la abrazaba más contra él. Protegida en ese pecho, volvió a asaltarla el anhelo de quedarse allí, recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo. De descubrir más acerca de la inexplicable excitación que le recorría el torrente sanguíneo cuando él la sostenía de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era ninguna fantasía. Era la realidad. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente relajada. No pudo contener un bostezo y la cabeza le cayó contra su hombro.

Darien. Así se llamaba. Le encantó el sonido. Movió los labios para probar las sílabas.

Un momento más tarde, se inclinó para ponerla de pie. Se deslizó por un torso duro hasta que los pies se posaron en el suelo. Pero fue ese abrazo inflexible el que la mantuvo erguida.

—Y ahora —murmuró esa voz seductora y baja—, es hora de que te quites la ropa.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos de golpe, cautivándolo al instante.

Bajo la brillante luz, él descubrió que eran del color del cielo con motas doradas.

Unas manos inseguras lo apartaron.

La observó luchar por mantenerse erguida. Se preguntó si alguien habría abusado de ella esa noche. La idea le hizo hervir la sangre.

—Necesitas quitarte la ropa mojada.

—¡No contigo mirando! —las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa, resaltando unas pecas ligeras.

Fascinado, pensó que era una mujer que aún sabía ruborizarse. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había encontrado una capaz de hacerlo?

—Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que no sufras hipotermia. No me interesa tu cuerpo.

El rubor se intensificó y de inmediato apartó la vista de él. Se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía abochornada.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma. No necesito tu ayuda —murmuró.

La curiosidad y la preocupación de él se incrementaron a partes iguales. Además, el tiempo de esa noche era suyo en exclusiva.

Darien siempre había creído en dos cosas: en seguir su instinto y en cumplir con su deber. Años atrás, en los días más oscuros de su dolor tras la muerte de Setsuna, sólo el deber lo había mantenido en funcionamiento. Asumir la responsabilidad hacia su pueblo le había proporcionado un objetivo y fortaleza cuando lo único que había querido había sido aislarse al mundo y llorar la pérdida de su esposa, la única mujer a la que alguna vez había amado.

En ese momento, tanto el instinto como el deber dictaban que se quedara.

Y otra cosa. Algo acerca de Serena Tsukino que llegaba hasta él de un modo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Esa comprensión lo fascinó y lo consternó.

—¿O sea que debería haberte dejado en la tormenta?

—No quería decir eso. Agradezco la ayuda —observó el enorme dormitorio como si nunca antes hubiera visto suelos de mármol—. Habría sido más fácil llevarme a casa.

Sus palabras aún salían algo arrastradas. Pero tenía los ojos despiertos y brillantes, las pupilas normales. Decidió que lo que le estaba afectando el habla era la hipotermia, no alguna droga o bebida.

La soltó despacio, asegurándose de que podría mantenerse erguida por sí sola. Luego se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló sobre el borde de la bañera de hidromasaje.

Serena observó sus movimientos rápidos y precisos al volverse y quitarse la chaqueta. Lo que vio fue una estructura de hombros espectaculares, la V impresionante de su torso, la clásica forma varonil de un pecho poderoso y una cintura estrecha. La camisa se le pegaba maravillosamente a cada centímetro de piel, y al absorber toda esa perfección física se le resecó la boca.

Un fuego intenso le quemó la cara a medida que el bochorno ardía bajo su piel. ¡Claro que no estaba interesado en verla desnuda! Siempre había sido desgarbada y carente de atractivo. Una oleada de furia y humillación rompió sobre ella, amenazando con ahogarla en la autocompasión.

Parpadeó con rapidez. Durante años había sabido que no era la clase de chica que los hombres deseaban. Esa noche no había hecho más que confirmar… no, se negó a seguir por ahí. El recuerdo era demasiado descarnado, demasiado mortificador.

El sonido del agua la devolvió al presente. Él se había inclinado para abrir la ducha. Tenía los pantalones negros empapados, que resaltaban unas piernas largas y poderosas y un trasero compacto y redondeado.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Hasta Diamante, con sus risueños ojos azules y su complexión alta y robusta, no le llegaba a la altura de los zapatos a ese hombre en el campo de la perfección física.

—Deja que te ayude con la gabardina —no esperó una respuesta.

Era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a que le obedecieran.

En silencio, ella se incorporó y dejó que con dedos hábiles él se la quitara por los hombros. Cayó a sus pies.

Clavó la vista en la pajarita negra de seda y no en la vasta extensión de su torso mojado y masculino. Pero cuanto más miraba, mayor era el deseo de soltarle la pajarita, de separarle el cuello para comprobar si la piel encima de la clavícula era del mismo dorado que la de su cara.

Horrorizada por ese pensamiento descarriado, cerró los ojos ante la tentación. Nunca se había sentido tan… licenciosa.

La conmocionó darse cuenta de que jamás había sentido algo parecido por Diamante. Le había tenido cariño, lo había respetado y creído que la intimidad era el siguiente paso lógico en su relación. Pero nunca había sentido esa percepción tan enérgica de él como hombre.

En ese momento se sentía nerviosa, como si tuviera la piel demasiado tensa. ¿Era por el deseo?

Tenía una experiencia tan limitada. Había pasado la vida en la granja, aislada por su padre dominante y por las largas horas de trabajo. Por eso su novata relación con Diamante había parecido tan preciada.

—Ahora el vestido, luego veremos si puedes arreglarte sola —la voz de Darien sonó pragmática.

Pero se sentía cautivada por lo sexy y suave que era.

Se dijo que eso tenía que parar. Cuanto antes se marchara él, mejor. Entonces podría volver a ser ella misma, la Serena Tsukino corriente y realista. Ajena a las fantasías… a derretirse ante el mero sonido de su voz. Se dijo que esa reacción a un completo desconocido se debía a la conmoción y al agotamiento.

Se mordió el labio ante la protesta instintiva que quiso manifestar cuando él alargó los brazos hacia la parte de atrás de su vestido. Tenía las manos tan temblorosas que sabía que jamás sería capaz de bajarse la cremallera por sus propios medios. De modo que cedió, quedándose muy quieta mientras él lo hacía.

Pareció durar una eternidad. La sangre resonaba en sus oídos, bloqueando el sonido de la ducha, y la lentitud del proceso le puso la piel de gallina. Él no la tocó, pero se hallaba cerca, rodeándola con los brazos, mientras su calor la envolvía.

Horrorizada, se irguió con la rigidez de un palo.

—Ya casi está —la voz de él fue inexpresiva, con la vista clavada en el vestido mientras lo bajaba con gentileza.

Por el interés que mostraba, bien podría haber estado desvistiendo a un maniquí de escaparate. Y eso, por algún motivo, era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido antes.

Unas lágrimas furiosas empañaron la visión de Serena.

Ahí estaba, desnuda salvo por su nueva y femenina ropa interior, y él ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada. Era como si no fuera una mujer real, capaz de captar el interés de un hombre.

¿A quién creía estar engañando con su ropa nueva? Su cuerpo era demasiado largo, con muy pocas curvas. Carecía de la sensualidad que otras mujeres daban por garantizada.

Los hombres sólo se fijaban en ella en el trabajo, porque era buena. En los establos era uno de los chicos. ¿Acaso eso no lo decía todo? Un dolor le atenazó el estómago y se dobló.

—¿Serena? ¿Te duele algo? —plantó sus manos duras en los hombros de ella.

—No —la respuesta fue un jadeo desesperado—. Pero necesito estar sola. Vete. Por favor.

La observó. Luego, lentamente, la soltó y bajó los brazos a los costados.

—Como desees.

De repente ya no estuvo, dejándola en posesión solitaria de un cuarto de baño magnífico.

Durante un momento desolado, quiso llamarlo, pedirle que la abrazara, que la protegiera del dolor que anidaba en su interior y del frío que penetraba hasta su médula.

Luego recobró el orgullo. Estaba acostumbrada a arreglarse sola. Siempre había sido así.

Se metió en la ducha.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Salió envuelta en un suave albornoz blanco varias tallas más grande. Ni siquiera había notado que Darien se había llevado su vestido.

Durante un instante titubeó en el umbral, luego giró ante el sonido de su voz.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —se detuvo a unos pasos. La estudió de arriba abajo—. Te ves mejor. Hay color en tus mejillas.

El pulso de Serena se desbocó y la piel le hormigueó. Se hallaba incómoda llevando el albornoz de él, pero era lo único de lo que disponía para ocultar su desnudez.

Se movió incómoda bajo ese escrutinio y sintió un cosquilleo en los pechos sensibles, en los muslos y en los glúteos.

O tal vez fuera por verlo enfundado en unos pantalones y una camisa negros que resaltaban su poderosa estructura. Bajó la mirada hacia los muslos musculosos y los pies descalzos. Contuvo el aliento. Incluso tenía unos pies sexys. No había sabido que eso fuera posible.

Alzó la vista, rezando para que no hubiera notado que lo había devorado con la mirada.

—Gracias. Me siento mucho mejor. El agua caliente obra milagros, ¿verdad? —se preguntó si había empezado a hablar sin coherencia.

—Ven —extendió la mano con autoridad.

Para su sorpresa, se la tomó sin ninguna vacilación. El duro calor de la mano que envolvió la suya le ofreció un confort extraño. Y placentero.

La condujo a un salón grande. Debería haber resultado abrumador con sus espejos de marcos dorados y elegantes antigüedades. Pero estaba iluminado por una chimenea y el resplandor suave de unas lámparas. El largo sofá situado frente al fuego parecía acogedor con tantos cojines y la intensa alfombra roja.

—Siéntate —indicó el sofá—. Pasará un rato hasta que tu ropa esté seca y podamos llevarte a casa. Mientras tanto, necesitas mantenerte templada.

Se dejó caer entre los lujosos cojines y supo que no corría peligro de enfriarse. Entre la ducha, el fuego y principalmente, el modo en que se le encendía la sangre ante su contacto, casi resplandecía desde dentro.

En silencio, él le cubrió las rodillas y luego le pasó una copa delicada dentro de un tallado contenedor metálico con asa.

Serena inhaló el vapor que se elevaba del vaso. Olía maravillosamente.

—¿Qué es?

—Té dulce, al estilo de shajehani. El remedio perfecto para la conmoción y la exposición a los elementos.

Se puso de pie, con la espalda hacia el fuego. Serena bebió de su visión, de su imponente complexión, de su evidente fortaleza, de la postura de un hombre absolutamente seguro y en control. Inclinó la cabeza para beber un sorbo.

—Está delicioso.

—Bébelo y relájate. Volveré pronto. -Se alejó y la respiración de Serena se tornó más acompasada.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, quedarse a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos y controlar esas emociones extrañas que esa noche habían salido tan cerca de la superficie.

Con la vista clavada en el fuego, bebió té y se cuestionó la intensidad de su reacción ante Darien. Era un desconocido. Muy atractivo, pero no sólo había respondido a su aspecto. Estaban su amabilidad fluida, esa sensación de seguridad sólida, el modo en que había tomado el timón de la situación y la estaba cuidando como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. No estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Nadie había cuidado jamás a Serena de esa manera. No desde que tenía ocho años, cuando al llegar a casa de la escuela descubrió que su madre se había ido llevándose a su hermana pequeña, pero no a ella.

Después de aquel día, el calor se había evaporado de su hogar. Su padre no había sido propenso a las comodidades, y menos a dar un abrazo u ofrecer una sonrisa de simpatía. Había sido un hombre duro, amargado y exigente. Ni siquiera en los últimos meses de vida, cuando ella lo había cuidado, se había suavizado.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

La voz profunda de Darien sonó a su lado. No lo había oído regresar.

La simpatía que percibió ella abrió un torrente de emoción que activó una terrible debilidad en su interior. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir simpatía.

Le temblaron los labios. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Había descubierto la traición de Diamante y se había empapado. No era el fin del mundo.

Era una mujer más fuerte de lo que demostraba. Serena Tsukino nunca lloraba. Era una de las razones por las que la habían aceptado tan rápidamente en el mundo masculino de las caballerizas.

—No —la respuesta le salió como un graznido y volvió a intentarlo—. No, gracias —él le quitó de la mano el contenedor con el vaso de té.

—En ese caso, vamos a secarte el cabello.

Abrió la boca para plantear una objeción, pero él ya le había pasado una toalla sobre la cabeza y los hombros. Unos dedos largos y fuertes le masajearon el cuero cabelludo y cualquier posible negativa se disolvió en su lengua.

Unos remolinos de sensaciones se extendieron desde esas manos ágiles, derritiendo su resistencia como chocolate en un caluroso día estival.

Su cabeza siguió el ritmo fluido impuesto por las manos de él, hasta que el placer se extendió por su espalda y sus hombros, y más abajo, hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Tuvo que contener un suspiro de pesar cuando Darien retiró la toalla. Era tan grata y cálida la compañía y el confort que le ofrecía su presencia.

Cerró los ojos contra la terrible sensación de pérdida y soledad que creció en ella. El doloroso vacío que se extendía a su alrededor.

Movió la cabeza con rapidez.

—No llores, pequeña —musitó él y con ternura le secó la humedad de las mejillas.

Serena mantuvo los párpados cerrados con fuerza. Por segunda vez esa noche tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La segunda vez en quince años. No había llorado desde que su madre la abandonara tantos años atrás.

Y en una sola noche el dique se había roto. La sacudió un escalofrío de ansiedad.

—Por favor—susurró—. No quiero estar sola.

Darien observó las llamas con las piernas estiradas en una postura casual que no reflejaba su agitación interior. La tensión cargaba sus hombros.

Al lado, Serena estaba sentada con los píes doblados bajo su propio cuerpo. Se hallaba lo bastante cerca de él como para que fuera consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos y que lo impregnara con su calidez.

Luchó contra la reacción instintiva de abrazarla y consolarla. La sensatez se lo impedía.

El simple hecho de estar allí sentado era una prueba a su fuerza de voluntad y a su honor. El deseo de envolverla entre sus brazos no era tan altruista como debería haber sido. Se dijo que quizá llevarla allí no había sido muy inteligente.

En vez de las llamas ondulantes, lo que llenaba su cerebro era Serena Tsukino, de pie sin otra cosa que ropa interior de encaje y orgullo. Había sido valiente, hermosa y vulnerable, incapaz de esconder esa angustia descarnada en sus notables ojos.

Pero no eran sus ojos los que le atrapaban la atención. Su cuerpo ágil era todo él líneas elegantes, con una piel pálida que se curvaba en los lugares exactos. Había anhelado alargar las manos y eliminar el peso de sus pechos altos y soberbios, bajar hasta la cintura estrecha y continuar hacia la cuna gentil de sus caderas. El apetito lo había invadido con tanta intensidad que se había visto obligado a abandonar la habitación para no cometer algún acto imperdonable.

Había tenido un aspecto tan perfecto, tan puro, que casi habría podido creer que era virgen.

¿Por qué imaginaba sus manos, cetrinas y duras, sobre esa piel impoluta? Jamás había fantaseado con poseer a una virgen. Su experiencia en ese campo databa de una vida atrás.

Aisló la mente de ese viejo recuerdo. Había habido mujeres desde Setsuna. Mujeres hermosas, inteligentes y complacientes que le habían dado la satisfacción que su cuerpo anhelaba. Pero jamás había proyectado en ello su mente o sus emociones. Así era como lo quería. Relaciones cortas y fáciles erigidas sobre el placer físico sin representar una amenaza para el corazón. Así había llevado su vida desde la muerte de su esposa y era precisamente como pretendía continuar.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer que esa noche, con Serena Tsukino, algo era diferente. La necesidad sexual estaba presente, pero también otra cosa, algo más complejo que el deseo físico. Algo que agitaba sus emociones al igual que su libido. Algo que no deseaba sentir.

Respiró hondo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Ahí se iba su determinación de no involucrarse, pero no pudo contener la curiosidad acerca de esa fascinante mujer que con tanta inocencia compartía su sofá—. ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —en ese caso, encontraría al hombre y le haría rendir cuentas.

—Fue culpa mía —musitó con la mirada baja.

El frío le heló las venas.

—No digas eso.

—Es verdad. Fui yo quien albergó expectativas.

—Sí algún hombre se impuso después de que tú cambiaras de parecer, no es culpa tuya.

A la tenue luz del fuego, vio que ella apretaba las manos con fuerza.

—No. Lo has mal interpretado —indicó con risa insegura—. Nadie me ha impuesto su presencia física —su voz sonó más firme—. No fui agredida, si es lo que estás pensando.

Irguió los hombros encorvados y el movimiento abrió un poco el albornoz, haciendo que Darien viera fácilmente los pechos vivaces y la piel suave y sedosa.

Se volvió hacia el fuego, tratando de soslayar el súbito desbocamiento de su corazón y el calor que creció en su entrepierna.

—No debes preocuparte. No he sido tocada por la mano de ningún hombre. Ésa soy yo —manifestó con voz amarga y dura.

—¿Disculpa? —por un momento se quedó atónito al recordar su fantasía de que era virgen y despertaba ante sus caricias. Comprendió lo improbable que era eso y que sin duda ella hablaba sólo de esa noche.

Parecía diferente, más viva, más vibrante. Un toque de color le teñía las mejillas y le brillaban los ojos.

Se le contrajo el estomago cuando lo apuñaló el deseo. Verla animada y con energía renovada en su cuerpo tenso, resultaba demasiado tentadora.

—Esta noche no ha pasado nada —alzó una mano desdeñosa—. Es decir, nada importante —esbozó una mueca que contradijo sus palabras.

Supo que mentía y le concedió la máxima puntuación por el esfuerzo valeroso. Pero algo había sucedido, aunque no hubiera sido nada sexual.

—Mencionaste que te encontrabas conmocionada.

Frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Alguna vez has cometido un error de juicio? —le preguntó ella al final.

—Desde luego. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho.

—Es un consuelo —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, yo acabo de cometer un error. Grande —respiró hondo—. Esta noche he averiguado lo estúpida que he sido.

A Darien le costó no desviar la vista a la sombra de su escote.

A pesar de las palabras desafiantes, la había visto hundida hacía menos de una hora. Sabía que debía estar sufriendo mucho.

Pero conocía lo que era ese orgullo obstinado. ¿Acaso su padre no lo había acusado de ser demasiado orgulloso cuando se había negado a vivir en un lujo de indolencia y a cambio se había labrado una vida de trabajo duro que aportaba recompensa en sí misma?

—Al menos no repetirás el mismo error.

Unos ojos solemnes se encontraron con los suyos antes de que la sombra de una sonrisa curvara las comisuras de la boca de Serena.

—¡Desde luego que no! Jamás volveré a ser tan ingenua. He aprendido la lección.

Su inteligencia y carácter lo fascinaban tanto como su vulnerabilidad y su belleza sin adornos. No era bonita de una forma convencional, pero algo en la austera elegancia de sus facciones hacía que la vista volviera una y otra vez a buscarla. Deseó haberla tenido sentada al lado en la cena tediosa de esa noche.

—Es un necio, quienquiera que sea.

—¿Un necio?

—Me refiero al hombre de esta noche, al que te ha causado ese dolor.

—¿Cómo has sabido que había un hombre? —se mostró sinceramente curiosa.

Él sonrió ante su ingenuidad.

—Son las relaciones entre los sexos las que causan más dolor.

—No puedo imaginarte a ti teniendo semejantes problemas —replicó al instante. Y de inmediato se arrepintió. No podía creer que hubiera pronunciado esas palabras—. Lo siento —susurró—. Yo…

—Te quedarías sorprendida —murmuró mientras lo invadían los recuerdos—. La riqueza no es garantía de felicidad.

Fue como si una nube tormentosa le oscureciera la cara y bloqueara el destello de luz que había creído ver antes en la expresión de él.

Experimentó un impulso loco de alargar la mano y tocarlo, de aliviar el dolor que veía. Pero ésa no era una opción. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Eres de Shajehar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Podrías contarme algo de allí? Jamás he viajado y suena muy exótico.

La observó en busca de algún motivo ulterior. Serena tembló y se subió el cuello del albornoz. Quizá debería irse. No importaba que su ropa no estuviera seca, ya llevaba allí demasiado tiempo y eso la ponía nerviosa. Pero la tormenta furiosa y el largo viaje a su casa fría y vacía no ofrecían ningún atractivo.

—Es un país de contrastes y gran belleza. Algunas partes no difieren mucho de vuestro Hunter Valley, aunque mucha extensión es árida. Hay riquezas maravillosas si sabes mirar, y no hablo de la extracción de petróleo.

Su expresión le indicó que amaba su tierra.

—La gente es fuerte y orgullosa de las tradiciones. Pero ahora se afana en combinar las costumbres antiguas con lo mejor que el mundo moderno tiene que ofrecer —la miró—. ¿Nunca has viajado al extranjero?

—No he ido a ninguna parte —la mirada curiosa de él la instó a continuar—. Crecí en una granja pequeña. Llegar a fin de mes siempre era una lucha. Viajar un lujo.

—¿Y al irte de casa?

Bajó la cabeza.

—Nunca me fui. Tenía planes para ir a la ciudad y estudiar, pero hubo una sequía y mi padre no pudo prescindir de mí —una y otra vez le había recordado que era su deber permanecer con él tal como él había convertido en un deber mantenerla todos esos años.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Ahora? Trabajo aquí.

—¿Ayudando a tu familia?

Serena pensó en el dormitorio vacío en la vieja casa, en el eco de la soledad del lugar al que había llamado hogar.

—Sólo estaba mi padre —no había tenido contacto alguno con su madre y su hermana desde el día en que se marcharon—. Murió hace unos meses.

—Debes echarlo de menos.

¿Los sermones severos, la actitud de desaprobación, el temperamento agrio?

—Yo… No era un hombre fácil para la convivencia —era el eufemismo del siglo. Nada que ella hubiera hecho alguna vez había sido lo bastante bueno, ni siquiera cuando sus ingresos adicionales habían sido lo único que los había mantenido a flote—. Debería haber tenido un hijo. Una hija representa una decepción para un hombre así.

—Lo siento, Serena —comentó con comprensión—. Algunos no estamos bendecidos con los mejores padres.

—¿Tú también?

Calló, desconcertado por la pregunta personal.

—Mi padre carecía de tiempo para su familia —repuso al final—. Para sus hijos. Tenía… otros intereses —su tono dejó bien claro que eran unos intereses que no aprobaba—. Era un padre ausente que rara vez estaba en casa. Y cuando lo hacía, digamos que mostraba poca paciencia con ellos.

—Lo siento —musitó con voz ronca—. Los niños necesitan un padre.

—Y también las niñas.

Para su horror, la pronta simpatía que le mostró resquebrajó la pequeña muralla que había levantado en torno a sus sentimientos. Esa noche, sus miedos y su dolor se habían combinado para formar un doloroso vacío de angustia que llenaba todo su ser. La fuerza con que lo hizo le atenazó la garganta y le cortó la respiración.

—Serena —extendió los brazos y la acercó, apoyándole la cabeza en su hombro. Le frotó la espalda con pequeños movimientos circulares.

—Ya has hecho esto antes —murmuró ella, tratando de recobrar la serenidad y minimizar la reacción ante su contacto—. ¿Tienes hermanas?

—No.

—¿Una esposa?

Fue levemente consciente de la pausa que hizo.

—No —un instante de silencio y luego añadió—: Abrázame, Serena.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera. Lo rodeó con los brazos y se acurrucó contra su calor. Supo que luego se sentiría muy avergonzada, pero por el momento la necesidad de confort la impulsaba más allá de su habitual timidez.

La fortaleza rocosa de Darien y el poder tangible de sus músculos, tendones y huesos eran más reales que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Su fragancia, su sensación, incluso su sonido, el poderoso latir de su corazón, eran maravillosos. Inhaló hondo, embriagándose con ese sano y cálido aroma masculino.

En ese momento notó que los latidos se le aceleraban, que el ritmo de su respiración se alteraba. Insegura, alzó una mano para posarla sobre su pecho.

La mano que le acariciaba la espalda dejó de moverse y cerró la otra mano en su brazo, como si quisiera apartárselo.

De pronto, el abrazo inocente se había transformado en algo cargado con un peligro tácito.

Con excitación. Y añoranza. Borboteó en su interior como una fuente fresca, con la necesidad de más. De él. No se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido con Diamante. Era… algo primario, súbito como un trueno e igual de inconfundible, incluso para alguien de su experiencia limitada.

Contuvo el aliento por la asombrosa comprensión de cuánto más deseaba de ese hombre.

—Es el momento de que te muevas —dijo él con voz tensa.

El rubor le encendió las mejillas. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Él le había ofrecido confort, no una invitación sexual. El hecho de que ella sintiera un deseo ardiente no significaba que fuera recíproco. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada esa noche?

—Serena, debes sentarte. No quieres hacer algo que luego lamentarás.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Algo que lamentara?

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurró.

Unas manos fuertes la apartaron con suavidad hacia el rincón del sofá y la miró con cara sombría.

—Te encuentras alterada. No eres tú misma. Es hora de ponerle fin a esto. No quieres jugar con fuego.

—¿Fuego? —por lo general no era obtusa, pero no podía dar a entender lo que ella creía que daba a entender. ¿Era remotamente posible que también él sintiera esa súbita y abrumadora necesidad de intimidad que desterraba todo lo demás, ese apetito devorador?

—Soy un hombre, Serena. Si no paramos ahora, no será consuelo ni confort lo que te brinde. Será algo mucho más íntimo.

Las palabras reverberaron en el silencio entre ellos. Deberían haberla sacudido, pero el manifiesto peso de sensualidad en esa declaración surtió el efecto opuesto. La excitación hormigueó por su espalda y le contrajo los músculos del estómago.

Algo vital había cambiado en ella. Por primera vez sabía lo que era desear a un hombre. Desearlo de verdad, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Era una fuerza urgente, imparable. Una compulsión que vibraba por ella hasta llegar a la médula.

Tenía dos alternativas. Podía fingir que no era real y tratar de esconderse de ese poderoso impulso. O podía darle la bienvenida y entregarse al deseo más poderoso que jamás había sentido.

Podía ser atrevida o podía ser sensata.

Había dedicado una vida entera a ser sensata y abnegada. ¿Y adonde la había conducido?

—¿Y no quieres eso?

No reconoció su voz ronca. La excitación y la ansiedad le cerraban la garganta. No podía creer que acabara de ofrecerse a otro rechazo, pero las sensaciones nuevas que le hacían hervir la sangre eran demasiado apremiantes.

Unos ojos reservados la estudiaron y sintió que entre ellos crecía la distancia. Iba a rechazarla. Algo se apagó en su interior.

Finalmente, él habló:

—No debería —se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto brusco—. No debería, pero… sí, que Dios me ayude, quiero.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No podía. No debía.

Esa mujer estaba agotada, no pensaba con claridad. No debía aprovecharse, sin importar que la necesidad que sentía por ella fuera visceral. Merecía su protección.

Los ojos le brillaban de un celeste profundo. Se la veía pálida pero hermosa, los rasgos finos puros, tentadora e increíblemente sexy con ese mohín esperanzado.

—Estás dolida. Es tu dolor el que habla —se obligó a decir Darien—. Pero aquí no está la respuesta. Quieres a alguien que pueda darte más que unas pocas horas robadas.

Más que un hombre que sólo podía prometer placer físico y que años atrás había desistido del compromiso emocional.

Durante un momento absurdo, sintió unos celos penetrantes por el hombre que un día sería todo lo que Serena quería.

—¿Y si lo único que deseo son unas horas robadas? ¿Y si ya no busco nada más? —preguntó con desafío en la voz.

La tensión lo mantuvo rígido mientras el deseo remolineaba en su interior y se asentaba en su entrepierna. Tenía los músculos duros por el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto cuando anhelaba inclinarse y aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo voraz.

Podía entender el deseo. Experimentaba un aprecio sano y masculino por una mujer sexy. Pero ese anhelo era algo completamente distinto. Lo sacudía hasta lo más hondo.

Era… diferente. Más real, más vital que nada que hubiera experimentado en años.

—No. No puedo —forzó que las palabras salieran por su garganta.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo entiendo —susurró ella.

Darien respiró hondo. Se dijo que había hecho lo correcto, lo honorable. Ya sólo tenía que…

La visión de su cabeza gacha mientras se clavaba los dientes en el labio inferior lo frenó en seco.

—Gracias por ayudarme esta noche —agregó Serena con rigidez, apartando la vista—. Lamento haberte abochornado con mi… con mi… —movió la cabeza y el cabello osciló en torno a su cuello, capturando la luz—. Me disculpo —murmuró, cruzando los brazos—. Las mujeres deben de insinuársete constantemente.

¿Se disculpaba?

Su perfil se veía tenso. Sintió consternación al darse cuenta de que le había provocado más angustia. El instinto pudo con la cautela mientras le alzaba el rostro por el mentón y le hacía girar la cara. Ella se resistió, incluso le aferró la muñeca para apartarle el brazo.

—No me debes ninguna disculpa.

Unos ojos brillantes lo observaron desconcertados e incrédulos.

Darien esperó que el destino lo recompensara algún día por la contención sobrehumana que mostraba en ese momento. Lo estaba matando aspirar esa fragancia tentadora, más sexy que cualquier perfume embotellado. Sentirla, verla, lo seducía… resultaba más real que cualquier recuerdo borroso del pasado. Eso lo asustó, pero anhelaba descubrir su sabor.

Ella se apartó de su contacto.

—Lo entiendo —habló con precipitación—. Está bien.

Pero no lo estaba. Pensaba que mentía acerca de desearla. ¿Podía ser tan ciega? ¿Qué había sucedido esa noche para provocarle tanta inseguridad sobre su atractivo?

—Creo que debería marcharme —la voz le tembló con la última palabra y automáticamente alzó el mentón como si quisiera contrarrestar cualquier signo de debilidad.

Esa mujer que provocaba el caos en sus buenas intenciones era una luchadora. Incluso sin maquillaje, empapada y temblando en ropa interior, había ejercido sobre él una fascinación terrible.

La marea ardiente subió por él y su resolución se desmoronó junto con su cautela.

Un beso. Se permitiría un único beso para aliviar la necesidad compulsiva de volver a tocarla. Para reafirmarla en la verdad de que era una mujer muy deseable.

—Serena —volvió a alzarle el mentón, aunque en esa ocasión también se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de ella. Vio que abría mucho los ojos y que relajaba la boca al comprender cuál era su intención.

Los labios le temblaron bajo los suyos mientras la rodeaba con los brazos para pegarla a él. El roce de la figura femenina y esbelta y el sabor fresco y dulce de la lengua le provocaron un torrente de deseo. Invocó su control. Debía concentrarse para que el beso no dejara de ser un acto delicado y de exploración.

El contacto de sus labios y el sonido de su suave suspiro resultaron conmovedores.

Encajaba en sus brazos como si estuviera hecha para él. Y el beso fue tan perfecto como el mejor que alguna vez hubiera experimentado.

Sintió una sacudida cuando el descubrimiento llegó hasta su cerebro aturdido.

Ella deslizó la lengua de forma insegura sobre la suya mientras le penetraba la boca, haciendo que lo atravesara una saeta de puro placer.

Un minuto más…

Serena se aferró a sus hombros mientras el mundo daba vueltas y cerraba los ojos, mareada de júbilo. Las sensaciones que evocaba en ella con el contacto de su boca y de sus brazos la transportaban a otro mundo.

Sintió deseo, escalofríos y la dureza de sus pezones. Jadeó cuando Darien ahondó el beso.

Sus corazones palpitaban al unísono y sus bocas se fusionaron mientras la necesidad estallaba. Juntó las manos con desesperación en la nuca de él, pegándose, acercándose aún más.

Y todavía era insuficiente.

La necesidad que tenía de él era una sensación voraz en su estómago, y más abajo, donde la llenaba un palpitar curioso.

Con abandono, le devolvió el beso a medida que el estado febril de su sangre la instaba a continuar. Por el momento, por esa noche, lo que ansiaba era la dulce borrachera de la pasión compartida. Todo el poderío magnífico de Darien se concentró en ella.

Cuando le coronó un pecho con la mano, jadeó sobre su boca, en absoluto preparada para la descarga eléctrica que activó su contacto. Sintió un fuego azul blanquecino titilando bajo los párpados al notar su dedo pulgar sobre el pezón. Unas chispas incendiarias le estallaron por el cuerpo, llenándola de expectación.

Se pegó contra su mano y arqueó la espalda en un espasmo de placer.

—Por favor —musitó, sin saber siquiera qué era lo que suplicaba.

El apartó la mano y un instante más tarde la deslizaba por debajo del albornoz. Se le contrajo la piel, sensibilizada por su contacto. Volvió a cerrar la mano sobre el pecho, pero ya sin ninguna barrera entre ambos. Al masajeárselo y apretárselo le provocó una sensación indescriptible.

Se hundió contra el brazo que la sostenía, quebrando el beso devastador mientras jadeaba en busca de oxígeno. Lo miró.

Unos ojos como estanques oscuros le devolvieron una mirada inescrutable al tiempo que respiraba de forma entrecortada. Los párpados entornados hablaban de pasión fuertemente contenida. Poderosamente controlada.

Le había hecho probar algo especial, milagroso, algo que sólo él podía dar. Y quería más. ¿Tan malo era buscar, por una vez, el placer íntimo que nunca había experimentado?

—Por favor, Darien —en esa ocasión sabía lo que pedía. Quería que le enseñara más, que le permitiera vivir el gozo íntimo de estar realmente con un hombre.

La cara de él se veía sombría y las llamas ondulantes acentuaban sus pómulos, la línea dura y aristocrática de su nariz y de su firme mandíbula.

Comprendió que iba a hacerlo. Iba a dejarla. El orgullo batalló con la necesidad. Esa noche ya había hecho a un lado cualquier simulacro de dignidad.

En silencio, apartó el otro lado del albornoz para revelar el seno desnudo.

El corazón le latía deprisa, trémulo por la expectación. Vio los músculos de su cuello moverse al tragar saliva. Luego respiró hondo.

Ansiosa, ella esperó, pero el siguiente movimiento de Darien fue apartar la mano.

En ese momento conoció la derrota. A él no le gustaba lo que veía. ¿Por qué la sorprendía? Siempre había sabido que no era lo bastante femenina con sus curvas poco desarrolladas. Volvió a cubrirse, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para la modestia.

El contacto de sus manos la sobresaltó. Antes de comprender lo que sucedía, la alzó del sofá con unos brazos de acero.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? —murmuró con voz ronca.

Asintió, con la boca demasiado seca como para hablar mientras la excitación bullía por su sangre. Sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego, Serena esperó.

—Entonces que así sea.

Giró tan deprisa que todo fue borroso. Un momento después se hallaban en un dormitorio enorme y en penumbra. Ella tuvo la impresión de unos muebles suntuosos, de una vasta colcha de un azul real y dorada, antes de que él la apartara con un movimiento implacable de la mano y la tumbara sobre las sábanas.

Sin molestarse con los botones, se arrancó la camisa. Segundos más tarde el resto de su ropa cayó al suelo.

Se irguió ante ella, magnífico y más hermoso que nada que hubiera visto alguna vez en la vida. El fuego de la chimenea del dormitorio le tomaba la piel dorada y proyectaba sombras sobre su cuerpo, dándole relieve a cada músculo. Era de extremidades largas, fuerte y viril. Jamás había imaginado que un hombre pudiera verse tan potente, perfecto.

Desterró un instante de dudas y se preguntó si debería revelarle que era virgen. No creyó que se hubiera tomado en serio su broma de que no la habían tocado.

Pero no quería que mostrara vacilación alguna en ese momento. Un hombre como él debía haber tenido muchas amantes. ¿Quedaría decepcionado? Desterró de inmediato la preocupación.

Por esa noche iba a vivir el momento, haciendo a un lado la cautela y aceptando lo que la vida tuviera que ofrecerle.

La anegó el calor cuando él abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar un paquete de celofán que dejó sobre la mesa.

Agradeció que pensara en la protección, pero, de algún modo, ese recordatorio de una responsabilidad del mundo real hizo que se sintiera incómoda y nerviosa.

—Llevas demasiada ropa.

Las palabras de Darien le produjeron un cortocircuito en los pensamientos. Y entonces sus manos se posaron sobre ella, quitándole el cinturón del albornoz, que abrió despacio hasta dejarla prácticamente desnuda. Tuvo tiempo de volver a sentirse ansiosa y preguntarse qué pensaba de lo que veía.

Él respiró hondo y Serena observó hipnotizada el movimiento de los músculos y los tendones en su torso. Poseía el cuerpo extraordinario de un atleta.

Luego ya no pudo seguir pensando, porque él se inclinó y le quitó el albornoz. Un momento más tarde, volvía a tumbarla y ella sentía su cuerpo caliente como un horno. Allí donde se tocaban Serena experimentaba unas sensaciones desconocidas y excitantes. El roce del vello cuando entrelazaron las piernas. El deslizamiento erótico de su torso contra los pechos sensibles.

Y, más abajo, la intensa erección contra su muslo.

Se quedó sin aliento por una sobrecarga sensorial.

Pero había más. Bajó la cabeza hacia su pecho y la consumió el éxtasis.

—¡Darien! —la exclamación ronca apenas fue audible mientras se afanaba en respirar.

Las sensaciones que la recorrieron cuando él la succionó, primero con suavidad y luego con fuerza, dejaron su cuerpo rígido por una conmoción de deleite. Luego bajó la mano al otro pecho para masajearlo y provocarlo y Serena se preguntó si era posible morir de placer.

Metió los dedos entre el pelo tupido de él y lo mantuvo cerca. Por su torrente sanguíneo palpitó un calor líquido que fue a acumularse entre sus piernas. Se sintió llena por un anhelo urgente. Lo deseaba. En ese momento.

Pero Darien no tenía prisa.

—Paciencia, pequeña.

Centró la atención en descubrir su cuerpo con una intensidad resuelta que hizo que a ella le diera vueltas la cabeza y la sangre le hirviera.

Desde los hombros hasta las yemas de los dedos, desde ese sitio sensible justo detrás de la oreja hasta los pechos… se tomó su tiempo para acariciarla, besarla y descubrirla. Excitarla. Suspiró cuando él descendió hasta su ombligo, su cadera, su muslo, incluso hasta la parte de atrás de su rodilla.

El placer onduló por ella a medida que la bombardeaban las sensaciones. La excitación la relajó y la puso rígida, pero con la constante de que la necesidad creciente se tornaba más fuerte por momentos. Hasta que no tardó en ser un anhelo palpitante.

Podrían haber pasado horas cuando él alargó la mano hacia la mesilla. Luego la acarició con ternura y Serena sintió su aliento en la parte sensible del interior de los muslos y más arriba, en el punto en que el calor ardía con más intensidad.

Gritó cuando la acarició ahí, en el núcleo mismo de su necesidad.

Estaba ardiendo; no podía respirar. Temió que el corazón desbocado la asfixiara.

—Darien —clavó los dedos en sus hombros mientras intentaba subirlo, abriendo las piernas en ese antiguo acto instintivo en que se ofrecía a él.

No le cupo ninguna duda de que hacía lo idóneo, casi como si él fuera el hombre al que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Dejó de pensar cuando le cubrió el cuerpo con el suyo.

Era calor y poder, músculo duro y una piel sorprendentemente sedosa. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y contuvo el aliento cuando le frotó el torso con los pechos.

Unos ojos oscuros e insondables capturaron los suyos y entre esa vorágine de deseo se sintió… segura.

Él se apoyó sobre un brazo y bajó la otra mano para tocarla entre las piernas. Deslizó los dedos entre unos pliegues húmedos, sobre el capullo palpitante y más abajo. Ese contacto le provocó un incendio en la sangre. El cuerpo se le convulsionó cuando continuó hacía dentro y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

Ella esperó durante un momento prolongado y trémulo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mientras lo sujetaba por el pelo, sintió la erección.

Se movió contra él, insegura sobre cómo continuar pero sabiendo que se moriría sí Darien paraba.

Con torpeza, separó un brazo de su cuello y lo bajó hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en torno a él. Cobró vida ante su contacto y se pegó contra la palma de su mano: caliente, pesado y poderosamente fuerte. Ella apretó con vacilación.

El sonido gutural en árabe cerca de su oído podría haber sido ánimo para continuar o un juramento.

—¡Para!

Aflojó los dedos al instante.

Los labios de él mostraban una mueca de dolor. ¿O era placer? Los ojos le brillaban febriles al mirarla.

Bajó la cabeza a su cuello, besándola y mordisqueándola con delicadeza mientras empujaba. Serena tuvo una extraña sensación de plenitud, de dilatación, de peso y calor. Al principio sintió incomodidad, pero cuando él paró, no pudo creer la sensación de unión que experimentaba.

Darien alzó la cabeza, levemente ceñudo. La observó con ojos entrecerrados. Luego alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con mucha ternura. Para su asombro, Serena captó un leve temblor en el contacto.

—Eres un tesoro. Tan generosa —murmuró con la misma voz ronca.

Le tomó la boca en un beso sensual. Retiró el cuerpo, luego volvió, así una y otra vez en un ritmo fluido que provocó chispas incendiarías por su interior. Lo abrazó con frenesí, devolviéndole un beso por cada beso desesperado a medida que la tensión crecía más y más dentro de ella.

Entonces el fuego que habían creado la consumió en un destello de luz cegadora y el mundo explotó a su alrededor, obliterando todo menos la perfección de ese único momento culminante que se prolongó eternamente.

Estaba oscuro cuando Serena despertó. El horario madrugador que solía seguir para los establos. Sin embargo, no se movió. Se sentía aletargada, pero llena de energía, como si por sus venas corriera champán efervescente.

Sonrió, disfrutando de la notable sensación de bienestar que la llenaba. Se sentía como una mujer diferente. Ya no era la Serena Tsukino corriente.

Entonces percibió el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado.

Darien.

El recuerdo cayó sobre ella como una marea agridulce.

Pensó en la noche anterior, en la pasión de él y en cómo la había hecho sentir… hermosa. Nunca antes le habían ofrecido semejante regalo. Atesoró el recuerdo.

Al hacerle el amor, durante un momento incluso había llegado a creer que era una mujer deseable.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios.

Darien le había hecho el amor porque se había lanzado sobre él. Había visto lástima en sus ojos, había percibido su renuencia inicial. Ella había tocado la fibra de su simpatía y él había captado la desesperación que la embargaba.

No importaba que el acto sexual hubiera sido la experiencia más maravillosa de todos sus veintitrés años.

La noche anterior se había dicho que debería agarrar lo que quería. La ira había brotado por la traición de Diamante, por la vida aburrida y exigente que durante tanto tiempo había aceptado, por el dolor que había soportado. Durante una noche había querido el poderoso placer que instintivamente había sabido que Darien podía brindarle.

Era una mujer fuerte, una superviviente. Pero, ¿tendría el valor para estar cara a cara con él esa mañana? Lo imaginó tratando de contener su desagrado.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro. Estaba dormido. Incluso en la penumbra que antecede al amanecer, sus hombros y torso anchos atraparon su mirada. El calor creció en su interior. Volvía a sentir ese anhelo hambriento.

«¡No!» Enterró la cara en la almohada, aunque eso sólo sirvió para percibir la fragancia evocadora de la piel de Darien. Su determinación se fragmentó. La tentación de quedarse era fuerte.

Pero Serena había terminado con la fantasía. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, una experiencia única… que no podía conducir a ninguna parte. Era mejor que Darien despertara solo. Merecía eso. Se sentiría aliviado al ver que aún no seguía pegada a él.

Despacio, con el corazón atribulado, retiró el edredón y se levantó en silencio de la cama.

Darien despertó al amanecer. El recuerdo de la noche fue algo instantáneo, marcado por la erección matutina. A pesar de la asombrosa perfección del sexo con Serena Tsukino, había resultado una noche frustrante. Casi nunca le bastaba con una sola vez, y a pesar de la rara intensidad del orgasmo que había tenido, apenas había podido arañar la superficie de su necesidad. Había deseado más.

Sólo el conocimiento de que era su primer amante lo había contenido de saciarse una y otra vez con su cuerpo esbelto y sexy.

Lo recorrió un temblor poderoso.

«Su primer amante». Eso despertó una satisfacción primitiva en su estómago. No desfloraba a vírgenes. Buscaba placer con mujeres mundanas, experimentadas y que no querrían nada más de él. Que sabían que ya no tenía un corazón que entregar, ni siquiera a la más generosa de las amantes.

No obstante, se sentía descontrolado por el apetito sexual de su siguiente degustación de Serena.

La sorpresa ante su inexperiencia se había evaporado. Igual que sus reservas, ese destello de culpa de que se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de ella. Serena lo había deseado. Le había dado un recibimiento gustoso. Luego, se había acurrucado contra él con la confiada inocencia de una gatita. No, no podía haber remordimientos.

La relación había sido inesperada, pero una vez iniciada, no tenía reparos en continuarla. Era un amante generoso y ella no lo lamentaría. Modificaría sus vuelos para prolongar su estancia allí. Pero primero… Se dio la vuelta en busca del calor y del abrazo de su nueva amante.

La cama se hallaba vacía.

Pasó el brazo por encima. Apenas quedaba rastro de calor. Se levantó con un único movimiento y fue al cuarto de baño. Su ropa había desaparecido.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado.

¿Lo había dejado sin decir una sola palabra? ¡Como si fuera un secreto sórdido del que avergonzarse! Respiró hondo y se obligó a relajar las manos cerradas. Pero nada pudo mitigar la oleada de irritación, de indignación.

Nunca una mujer lo había dejado plantado. Sin una nota, una explicación. La irritación luchó con la curiosidad. ¿Qué la había impulsado a marcharse a semejante hora? ¿Miedo? ¿Culpa? ¿El afán de ir a vender la historia? Se preguntó si se había equivocado tanto con ella.

El sonido del teléfono móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos y dudas no deseadas. Un vistazo al número que aparecía en la pantalla hizo que aceptara la llamada y se dejara caer en un sillón.

Diez minutos más tarde contaba con los ojos clavados en las sombras de la habitación.

Eso esos pocos minutos todo su mundo había cambiado.

Zafiro había muerto. Y él, Darien, era jeque de Shajehar.

Respiró despacio, pensando en el hermanastro al que apenas había conocido. Entre ellos no había habido afecto alguno, pero sintió pesar por esa vida truncada tan pronto.

Movió los hombros para relajarlos y se puso de pie.

Su pueblo lo necesitaba. Regresaría de inmediato. Tras una pausa, miró hacia la cama deshecha. En ese momento no tenía tiempo para buscar a Serena Tsukino. Pero entre ellos quedaba un asunto inconcluso.

La situación tenía fácil remedio. Haría que la localizaran y que la llevaran a Shajehar. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Sería un placer renovar lo ya iniciado.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Vamos, Tally.

El sol de última hora de la mañana golpeaba a Ma a través de su camisa de algodón de manga larga mientras conducía a Tallawanta's Pride hacia la pista. El calor seco le recordaba a un verano australiano y el olor de caballo, heno y serrín era agradablemente familiar.

Sin embargo, todo lo demás era diferente en Shajehar. Los establos eran infinitamente más lujosos que en Australia. Resultaba evidente que el jeque le dedicaba una fortuna a sus caballos.

Era una pena que no le prestara tanta atención a su pueblo. Desde que había llegado acompañando a los caballos de Tallawanta, había visto la severa división existente entre ricos y pobres. Complejos arquitectónicos extravagantes y modernos al lado de barrios marginales.

—Ya casi estamos, Tally —le susurró a la yegua algo nerviosa.

El vuelo a Oriente Medio había sido largo para los animales. Sólo en ese momento, después de minuciosos exámenes veterinarios, se los hacía desfilar para recibir la aprobación del jeque.

Aunque éste no se había dignado presentarse, ya que el sillón dorado situado en el centro de la pista se hallaba vacío.

Se puso tensa al salir, estudiando a la multitud en busca de la figura imponente del hombre que la había mantenido despierta cada noche.

Darien. Aunque hacía un mes que habían estado juntos, pensar en él le provocó un hormigueo de placer por la espalda.

No lo veía desde la mañana que habían hecho el amor. Se había enfrascado en el trabajo con la esperanza de borrar el recuerdo de su conducta de aquella noche. Pero nada podía eliminar la memoria de Darien abrazándola, amándola. Sin importar cuánto se reprendiera, no podía impedir el júbilo interior al recordar.

Había pasado el día siguiente temiendo que él se presentara en los establos, ansiosa de poder llegar a quedar cara a cara con el hombre que la había hecho descubrir a una nueva Serena. Una mujer necesitada, sensual y lasciva que respondía a su contacto con una total falta de control.

Sin embargo, al oír a alguien mencionar que el invitado VIP de la caballeriza había cambiado de planes y se había marchado aquella mañana, no había sentido alivio, sino desilusión.

Una parte ínfima y necia de ella había esperado que el encuentro apasionado hubiera significado algo para él. Alzó el mentón mientras conducía al caballo alrededor de la pista. Lo más probable era que Darien se encontrara en la otra punta del mundo con alguna belleza del brazo.

El sol brilló a su izquierda y un movimiento llamó su atención… gente que ocupaba unos asientos en el estrado.

Titubeó al vislumbrar al hombre en el centro de los recién llegados. Alto, delgado y enfundado en una túnica. Pero la impecable tela blanca no podía ocultar unos hombros espectaculares y una estatura que hacía que le sacara una cabeza a sus acompañantes.

Se dijo que no podía ser.

Aunque se hallaba parcialmente oculto por un ujier en actitud respetuosa, Serena tuvo la certeza de que ya había visto un perfil similar: austero, poderoso e inconfundible. Sintió fuego por sus venas.

Darien.

¿La reconocería o fingiría que eran desconocidos?

Se mordió el labio. ¿La recordaría? Era un hombre con un gran caudal de experiencia sensual. Sin duda muchas mujeres habían capturado su atención durante más que un par de horas…

Un grito y un sonoro relincho procedentes de la entrada del túnel la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Aferró con firmeza las riendas mientras Tally se movía bruscamente hacia ella. Necesitó todas sus fuerzas para retener a la yegua asustada. Sintió como si fuera a arrancarle los brazos de cuajo. Pero conocía su trabajo y a su caballo, y no tardó en tenerla bajo control.

No pudo decirse lo mismo de Tallawanta Diva. La figura negra del animal se lanzó hacia la pista, alzando arena y serrín mientras movía frenéticamente la cabeza.

Había aconsejado que no le entregaran a Diva a un mozo de cuadra nuevo, ya que se trataba de un animal muy nervioso e inquieto para manos inexpertas. Pero el director de la cuadra había insistido.

Con rapidez, se volvió hacia el interior de la pista y plantó las riendas de Tally en las manos de un entrenador local que había trabajado con los caballos, luego se lanzó hacia el lugar donde el caballo se había soltado.

El mozo de cuadra nuevo se levantó con rigidez y cautela. Entre tanto. Diva mostraba todos los síntomas de un animal cada vez más nervioso por encontrarse en un entorno desconocido y fuera de su rutina habitual. Mientras corcoveaba, no le quitó los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Conocía demasiado bien el poderío del animal. Ninguno de los mozos le daba la espalda a ese caballo. Se acercó lentamente, hablando con voz queda y tranquilizadora.

Diva escuchaba, agitando las orejas al sonido familiar de la voz de Serena, pero sin dejar de moverse nerviosa ni de sacudir la cabeza por el ajetreo de los invitados detrás de la pista.

En ese momento, una voz profunda y autoritaria dijo algo en árabe y, como una bendición, los espectadores volvieron a ocupar sus asientos. Agradeció que alguien entre el público hubiera tenido el sentido común de ver que el movimiento de tantas túnicas estaba asustando aún más al caballo.

Al fin pudo acercarse. Manteniendo el contacto ocular y hablándole en todo momento, alargó el brazo hacia las riendas. Sus dedos tocaron cuero. Casi las tenía.

De repente el animal se alzó sobre las patas traseras y retrocedió hacia el lateral de la pista. Serena disponía de un instante para apartarse del espacio que había entre el animal y el estrado. Casi lo logró. Pero entonces se vio empotrada contra la estructura de madera y el dolor la atravesó.

Un momento más tarde Diva se movió a un lado y Serena aprovechó la oportunidad de recobrarse, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, jadeando en busca de aire. Después se irguió y se volvió hacia el animal. En la pista reinó un silencio total.

Dio un rodeo con la mano alzada para sujetar las riendas, pero descubrió que la tarea ya se había completado. Alguien se hallaba junto a la cabeza de Diva y la mantenía con firmeza.

La yegua se movió y de repente ella vio al hombre que había saltado a la pista para capturar a Diva.

—¡Darien!

El corazón se le disparó y la garganta se le cerró en un reflejo instantáneo de placer. Se lo veía tan bien.

Tenía la expresión dura, la boca una línea recta. Había entrecerrado los ojos azules y abierto las fosas nasales como si necesitara oxígeno adicional. O como si estuviera controlando su furia.

Con la cara enmarcada por la continuación impecable de su túnica, parecía la encarnación de alguna fantasía exótica.

Retuvo a la yegua con la pericia relajada de un jinete experimentado. Diva ya empezaba a calmarse.

—Serena —su tono de voz sonó brusco—. ¿Estás de pie? Necesitas sentarte y recobrar el aliento.

—Estoy bien —respondió de forma automática, irguiéndose aún más.

—Eso está por verse —se volvió e hizo un gesto, llamando al jefe de mozos. Le dijo algo en árabe y el hombre asintió antes de llevarse a Diva.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de… —calló cuando él alzó unas manos cálidas a su cara: el contacto fue como una bendición sobre su piel. Despacio, pasó unos dedos largos por su cuello y hombros.

El contacto avivó unas sensaciones que ondularon por su piel. Tragó saliva.

La calidez de los dedos despertó sensaciones que había descubierto por primera vez semanas atrás, cuando la había acariciado y excitado.

—¡No! Estoy bien —intentó apartarse, pero él la sujetó por los brazos con mayor firmeza.

Pero sus ojos estaban tan cerca que sintió que podría perderse en esas profundidades centelleantes.

—Necesitamos cerciorarnos —insistió mientras estudiaba su ropa polvorienta.

Educada con la severidad de su padre, poco aficionado a las quejas, no pudo creer con qué facilidad cedió ante la determinación de Darien.

Además, apenas podía asimilar que él estuviera allí.

—¿Tienes por costumbre rescatar a mujeres desconocidas? —inquirió con tono ronco.

El esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible. O quizá fuera una mueca.

—Eres la primera.

La miró con una intensidad que le resecó la boca. Se habían acabado los comentarios ligeros.

Durante un momento, se sintió de vuelta en Australia, en la cama, con Darien tumbado encima de ella, su glorioso y desnudo cuerpo casi tocándola, sus ojos cálidos irradiando una promesa de placer.

El deseo remolineó en su estómago.

Entonces captó un sonido. De pronto recordó que no estaban solos. Cuando en esa ocasión trató de apartarse, él no se lo impidió. Bajó las manos a los costados y durante un momento absurdo. Serena se sintió… abandonada.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —susurró. Era más fácil centrarse en él que en el círculo de espectadores. Darien enarcó las cejas.

—Mirar los caballos.

Claro. Su presencia no tenía nada que ver con ella. En Tallawanta ya le había demostrado que prefería marcharse sin siquiera mirar atrás.

La miró con expresión inescrutable.

—Haremos que te examine un médico.

—No, estoy bien —miró alrededor de la pista, pero los caballos habían desaparecido—. Se me necesita en los establos.

—No obstante, sería lo más sensato.

—Pero…

—En especial porque eres una visitante —su voz no toleró ningún argumento—. Nos tomamos muy en serio nuestras responsabilidades hacia nuestros invitados. Necesitas estar en perfectas condiciones para realizar tu trabajo.

—Señor —un hombre se adelantó del grupo que los rodeaba— El doctor ha llegado tal como ha solicitado.

Serena frunció el ceño. «¿Señor? ¿Ha?»

—¡No necesito un doctor! —la horrorizaba la importancia que le estaban dando—. Esto es un exceso.

—Deja que haga su trabajo —dijo Darien en voz baja para que sólo ella pudiera oír—. A menos que prefieras montar una escena.

Ella movió la cabeza. Si someterse a un examen médico significaba poder escapar de esos ojos curiosos, lo haría.

—Bien. Mujer sensata —agregó el.

Al observarlo, y a pesar de lo que habían compartido, supo que era un desconocido. Con la larga túnica que resaltaba su poderosa complexión y un _keffiyeh_ que ocultaba su pelo negro, se lo veía exóticamente extranjero. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero su postura imponía. Y notó que los otros espectadores, a pesar de la curiosidad que sentían, mantenían una distancia de unos pasos.

La llegada del médico distrajo sus pensamientos. Se inclinó ante Darien antes de buscar alguna lesión en ella. Luego anunció que debería acompañarlo. Pensó que cuanto antes se alejara de esa multitud, mejor. Y del imposible anhelo que aún experimentaba por el contacto y la ternura de él.

La sangre le hirvió de entusiasmo al llamar a la puerta de la sala de primeros auxilios, aguardar un momento y entrar.

Se hallaba sentada en una silla. El cabello rubio dorado caía alrededor de los hombros. Se la veía polvorienta, desarreglada y ridículamente atractiva. Quizá porque no le costaba nada imaginar la suave piel blanca y los pezones rosados bajo la camisa.

No quería recordar. Habría sido mucho más fácil poder mirarla y no sentir nada. Pero incluso el primer vistazo de ella en la pista le había dado vida a su libido.

Un nudo de deseo le recorrió la entrepierna al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la boca de ella. Recordó su jadeo sorprendido cuando le provocó el orgasmo. El recuerdo de su tentación inocente le había obsesionado desde entonces todas las noches.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —tuvo ganas de morderse la lengua nada más soltar las palabras. Había sonado mordaz.

—Hola, Serena. Para mí también es un placer volver a verte.

En su voz no había atisbo alguno de reproche, aunque se lo veía sombrío.

—Hola, Darien —el simple sonido de ese nombre en sus labios le causaba un torbellino de excitación en las entrañas. Alzó levemente el mentón, como si quisiera repudiar su reacción.

—¿Cuál ha sido el veredicto del médico?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien. Volveré pronto a los establos —al ver el gesto de curiosidad de él, añadió—: Ahora mismo el doctor está realizando un par de pruebas más.

Al mencionarle que últimamente se sentía algo mareada, el médico la había retenido. Pero ella achacaba esa extraña sensación a su primer viaje al extranjero. Había estado tan ocupada las últimas semanas, que se había sentido más exhausta que nunca.

—Te fuiste de la posada sin decir una palabra —dijo él sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué?

Serena lo miró fijamente, horrorizada por el cambio de tema y preguntándose por dónde empezar. No tenía nada en común con ese hombre que, evidentemente, era un VIP. Un hombre de poder y riqueza que se había apiadado de ella en el momento en que había tocado fondo.

Lo miró.

—No teníamos nada que tratar —el orgullo fue a su rescate y la ayudó a mantener firme la vista.

—¿Ni siquiera el hecho de que eras virgen antes de aceptarme en tu cuerpo?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —soltó, luego se maldijo para sus adentros. Sin duda sus torpes abrazos y caricias habían sido testimonio elocuente de su falta de experiencia. No necesitaba que se lo explicara.

Darien avanzó un único paso y eso fue suficiente para que el aire entre ellos casi crepitara.

—Tu cuerpo me lo reveló.

Serena se mordió el labio y se ruborizó. Al menos le había ahorrado las comparaciones con sus otras amantes.

—¿Y? —esa única sílaba sonó beligerante.

—¿No crees que quería saber si estabas bien?

—¡Claro que estaba bien! Después de todo, sólo fue sexo —el rubor se intensificó y se encogió por dentro.

—Sólo sexo —frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos como si la viera por primera vez. Movió la cabeza—. Los dos sabemos que fue mucho más que eso, Serena. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La pregunta la desconcertó y respondió de manera automática.

—Veintitrés.

—Veintitrés y virgen —fue el momento de enarcar las cejas sorprendido—. No es algo muy común hoy en día.

La leve sonrisa que esbozó él reavivó el hormigueo por su cuerpo. Experimentó una sensación nerviosa en la pelvis, un anhelo hueco que nunca antes de conocerlo había vivido. Y cuando la miraba, sentía que los pezones se le ponían duros. Cruzó los brazos y se esforzó en parecer indiferente mientras ocultaba sus pechos.

—Te has estado reservando —murmuró Darien con voz profunda.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque así fuera, no importaba. El hombre que había considerado el elegido, resultó no ser como yo creía que era.

Su noche con Darien al menos había conseguido una cosa. Le había demostrado lo poco que Diamante había significado para ella. Había estado enamorada de la idea del amor. Pero aquella noche de intimidad con Darien había hecho estallar el engaño, desterrando a la Serena ingenua. En ese momento era mucho más fuerte y no llevaba el lastre de unas fantasías estúpidas.

—¿No sigues enamorada de él?

—No —movió la cabeza—. Creo que jamás lo estuve.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que girara. Agradeció la llegada del médico. Al menos en ese instante se detendrían las preguntas personales.

—Señor—el médico se detuvo de golpe en el umbral—. ¿Vuelvo más tarde?

—No, no —Darien le indicó que pasara—. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Tsukino está ansiosa por conocer los resultados de sus pruebas.

Serena frunció el ceño y tuvo en la punta de la lengua preguntar por qué se dirigían a él de manera tan formal. Pero no quería prolongar su presencia con preguntas.

—Desde luego —el hombre mayor se acercó con mirada seria.

Ella se dijo que era imposible que hubiera encontrado algo grave. Estaba tan sana como un roble. Sin embargo, la expresión en la cara del galeno le disparó la ansiedad.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no —la tranquilizó—. No sucede nada malo.

Sin embargo, miró a Darien con expresión inquieta.

—Los dejaré solos —dijo éste de inmediato.

—¡No!

Un par de ojos sobresaltados se clavaron en ella. Nunca había sido una cobarde, siempre había encarado la vida de frente, con todos los problemas y desilusiones que ésta conllevaba. Pero si había alguna mala noticia, sentía el deseo irracional y ferviente de que Darien también se encontrara presente. Se hallaba en un país desconocido y resultaba una cara familiar.

—Por favor, quédate —movió los labios en lo que esperó que fuera una sonrisa.

En ese instante el médico se mostró realmente incómodo. De pronto Serena tuvo un mal presentimiento. Recordó el cáncer que le habían diagnosticado a su padre y cómo había terminado por destruirlo.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró al médico, ansiosa por acabar con el asunto de una vez—. Por favor, dígamelo.

El hombre mayor asintió y carraspeó.

—Tiene una salud excelente, señorita Tsukino. Aparte de las magulladuras, se encuentra bien. Sin embargo…

A Serena se le fue el alma a los pies.

—Sin embargo —continuó el doctor—, ¿es consciente de que está embarazada?


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—Pero yo… No es posible —musitó casi sin voz, el rostro una máscara conmocionada—. ¿Está seguro?

Darien conocía a Aziz demasiado bien como para dudar. Si afirmaba que estaba embarazada, era que Serena Tsukino esperaba un bebé.

Su bebé.

La idea le provocó un vacío en el pecho.

De inmediato descartó la idea de que Serena pudiera haberlo dejado a él para irse con otro hombre que la dejara embarazada. La idea resultaba ridícula. Para su consternación, descubrió que era inaceptable. No podía imaginársela en la cama de nadie más. Sólo en la suya…

Eso lo paralizó. Se dijo que era ridículo mostrarse tan posesivo. O debería serlo. Respiró hondo.

—Le aseguro, señorita Tsukino, que la prueba es positiva. Felicidades.

Las palabras del doctor y la respuesta de Serena quedaron ahogadas por el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos.

¡Embarazada! Era una cuestión que jamás había imaginado tener que afrontar. No desde que ocho años atrás su vida se había visto desgarrada. Y desde entonces, siempre que encontraba solaz en compañía de una mujer, se aseguraba de que la relación fuera temporal. Nada de compromisos ni complicaciones.

Un bebé… decididamente era una complicación. Significaba una familia. Emoción. Amor.

Apretó la mandíbula. Había jurado no recorrer jamás ese camino. Había dedicado años a evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera transformarse en una relación emocionalmente íntima. No había querido volver a estar abierto al riesgo de sufrir semejante angustia.

Era la única manera de sobrevivir.

El espejismo de la emoción se desvaneció y vio a Serena, agarrándose a la silla con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Los ojos le brillaban, pero estaba pálida. Conmocionada. Necesitaba apoyo. Lo necesitaba a él.

Sin detenerse a pensar, giró en redondo y fue a servirle un vaso con agua.

—Toma. Bebe —pidió con espíritu protector.

_Embarazada._

El remordimiento lo apuñaló. ¿O era la culpa? Setsuna había anhelado tener un bebé. Había soportado la noticia de que jamás podría tener hijos con un estoicismo que había estado a punto de partirle el corazón. Lo que su esposa había querido por encima de todas las cosas le había sido negado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los recuerdos emotivos, en el fondo de su ser sentía satisfacción. Satisfacción ante la idea de que su simiente crecía en el vientre de Serena. La sangre fluyó con efervescencia por sus venas.

—Pero tomamos precauciones —le dijo Serena al doctor.

Aziz movió la cabeza.

—Ninguna precaución es a prueba de fallos, señorita Tsukino. La naturaleza tiene medios para triunfar en sus objetivos, sin importar nuestros intentos de frustrarlos.

Darien pensó en aquella noche, en que sólo habían hecho el amor una vez y en la virginidad de ella. Únicamente el conocimiento de su inexperiencia había impedido que recurriera a Serena una y otra vez durante la noche.

No había duda de que ese bebé estaba ansioso de llegar al mundo. Sin duda compartía el espíritu indomable de su madre.

Miró la figura esbelta y rígida. Sentía las emociones confusas. Pero por encima de todo, estaba la sensación de idoneidad y aceptación.

Quería a ese bebé.

—Por ahora, quiero que descanse —le dijo Aziz a Serena—. Su bebé está a salvo y continuaremos supervisando su progreso. Más adelante podremos hablar de los cuidados prenatales —añadió con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuidados prenatales? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Por supuesto —Aziz asintió—. Entre otras cosas, tendremos que hablar de su dieta.

—Pero sólo voy a estar aquí un tiempo corto, hasta que los caballos se aclimaten.

Aziz miró a Darien y éste supo que intentaba evaluar la situación entre ellos. Su presencia allí no tenía precedentes. Para el más obtuso resultaría obvio que esa mujer era especial para él.

—El doctor Aziz te verá mañana —dijo—. Sin duda entonces tendrás preguntas que hacerle. En cuanto a tu estancia en Shajehar, tiene que haber un malentendido. Tu presencia se requiere a largo plazo.

—Pero mí visado…

—Se emitirá uno nuevo. No te preocupes por eso.

Serena observó a los dos hombres ir hacia la puerta mientras conversaban en su propio idioma y percibió que se había perdido algo vital. O quizá la conmoción hacía que imaginara cosas.

—¡Embarazada!

Bebió el agua que Darien le había entregado y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. No podía creérselo. La idea de tener hijos había pertenecido a un futuro nebuloso.

¿Cómo iba a arreglarse? No sabía nada de bebés. Había sido joven cuando su hermana nació y tampoco tenía amigos con hijos pequeños. Había llevado una vida demasiado aislada; su padre se había encargado de eso. Estaba sola, y carecía de experiencia o preparación.

El dinero también sería un problema. Tendría que aplazar sus planes de estudio. Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, supo con absoluta certeza que quería a ese bebé. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo conseguiría, pero más delante ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso.

En su interior bulleron la determinación y el júbilo.

Debería ser muy severa en el ahorro, trabajar duramente y aprender a medida que avanzaba. Y al final de su embarazo, tendría un bebé maravilloso, una familia propia a la que amar y cuidar.

Sonrió mientras bebía un poco más. A pesar de que era una locura, se sentía entusiasmada.

—¿Te hace feliz lo del bebé? —preguntó Darien al regresar a su lado.

—Es… abrumador—murmuró, mirándolo. Se preguntó si su bebé tendría los ojos de él, oscuros como la noche y hermosos. Se le aceleró el pulso. El bebé de los dos. Era increíble—. ¿Estás… con alguien? —soltó cuando en su mente hizo acto de presencia esa idea horrible. Sabía que no estaba casado, pero había otra clase de compromisos—. ¿Sales con alguien? ¿Tienes novia?

—No —respondió con sequedad—. Tuve esposa. Pero ahora no hay nadie.

Había tenido esposa…

Observó el rostro de facciones duras, transformadas en ese momento en líneas imponentes de desdén y desaprobación aristocráticos.

Quedaba claro que su ex mujer no era tema de discusión. Se preguntó qué habría hecho esa mujer para merecer semejante reprobación.

—¿Por qué? —su expresión fue remota—. ¿Te estás declarando?

—¡Claro que no! —Serena soltó un suspiro incrédulo—. Sólo me preguntaba… no quiero causar ningún problema —calló un instante—. Pero no importará, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Al instante Darien se puso ceñudo.

—¿Es que pretendes deshacerte del bebé? ¿Es eso lo que insinúas?

Serena dejó el vaso sin quitarle la vista de encima. A pesar de la furia que emanaba de él, se puso de pie.

—No —movió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo así?

La contempló con intensidad.

—No lo sé —repuso al cabo de unos momentos.

—Bueno, puedes creerme si te digo que nada logrará que me deshaga de este bebé —se pasó la mano por el estómago en gesto protector. La expresión de él no se suavizó y Serena se sintió como un insecto estudiado bajo un microscopio. Adelantó el mentón. No tenía derecho a juzgarla—. Es cierto. Quiero a este bebé.

«Nuestro bebé». Pero no podía decir eso, no cuando la miraba con los ojos de un extraño que la condenaba.

—¿Por qué lo quieres? —sonó como un interrogador, dispuesto a creer lo peor.

—Yo… —¿qué podía decir cuando ni ella misma conocía la respuesta? Lo único que sabía era que el bebé formaba parte de ella y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo—. No creo en bebés no deseados —respondió al final—. Todo hijo debería ser deseado… y amado, por alguien —había pasado toda su vida sabiendo que no era amada, que su padre sólo la había cobijado por un deber avaricioso. No le deseaba eso a nadie. Su bebé sería amado de forma absoluta e incondicional—. Me cercioraré de que esté bebé sea querido y cuidado.

—Esa no es tu responsabilidad.

—¿Perdona?

—Es nuestra.

¿Nuestra? ¿De Darien y suya? Aliviada, relajó los hombros. Durante un momento había pensado que daba a entender que no estaba preparada para criar a su propio hijo.

—¿Quieres tener un papel en la educación de este bebé?

—Me involucraré en el cuidado de nuestro hijo —cada palabra sonó seca y rotunda.

Serena movió la cabeza. No cabía duda de que las dificultades de una paternidad a larga distancia superaban los beneficios.

—¿Me negarías mi puesto natural como su padre? —agregó, acercándose.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Le costaba pensar cuando lo tenía junto a ella.

—No funcionaría —murmuró al final—. Sería demasiado difícil de lograr.

Unos dedos cálidos le alzaron el mentón.

—Nada es imposible, Serena.

Cuando le hablaba de esa manera, cuando la miraba así, casi era capaz de creer que todo acabaría de forma maravillosa.

El corazón se le desbocó bajo el lujo de su mirada encendida. Sin pensarlo, se relajó y se acercó a él.

—Encontraremos un modo de hacer que funcione —musitó Darien.

Era un hombre peligroso de modos que sólo empezaba a vislumbrar. Hacía que se sintiera incompleta sin él. Debía resistirlo y pensar racionalmente. Había demasiado en juego. Ya no sólo su orgullo, sino una vida nueva e inocente. Apartó el mentón y se echó para atrás hasta que él bajó la mano.

—No es tan simple —arguyó.

La expresión de él se tornó implacable.

—Quizá quieras explicarme por qué insistes en que no asuma mi responsabilidad hacia mi hijo —cruzó los brazos—. ¿Es porque no soy de tu país? ¿Porque para ti soy un extranjero?

Desvalida, movió la cabeza.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Es que… —¿cómo explicarle que eran polos opuestos, en riqueza y en rango social, en experiencia y en expectativas, sin que diera la impresión de que buscaba que la reafirmara?— Tú estás aquí y yo estaré en Australia…

—No necesariamente.

—¿Perdona?

—No es necesario que nos separemos. Por el bien de nuestro hijo, lo sensato sería que permaneciéramos juntos aquí.

—¿Juntos? —graznó. No podía dar a entender lo que ella creía—. «Juntos» no significaba nada personal.

—No es una opción. He de regresar a casa.

—Tal vez podría persuadirte.

Enarcó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa. El calor comenzó a latir dentro del cuerpo de Serena, dificultándole la capacidad de pensar con claridad.

Luchó por recobrarse.

—Yo estaré en Australia.

—¿De verdad crees que eso es lo mejor para nuestro hijo? ¿La madre en Australia y el padre en Shajehar?

—¿Piensas que sabes lo que es mejor para el bebé? ¿Es eso? ¿De pronto te has convertido en un experto con todas las respuestas? —inquirió enfadada.

—No pretendo ser un experto, Serena —manifestó con voz serena—. Sólo sé que nuestro bebé merece la oportunidad de ser querido por sus dos padres.

Sintió como si él hubiera atravesado su indignación y su miedo hasta llegar a su yo más secreto y atemorizado. Ante ella se abrió un desolado y negro dolor enterrado desde hacía tiempo y que amenazó con tragársela. ¿Qué sabía ella del amor paternal si apenas lo había recibido?

Durante un instante aterrador se preguntó si esa falta de amor en su propia infancia la convertiría en una mala madre. ¿Era posible heredar algo así?

Tragó saliva.

—¡Serena! ¿Qué sucede?

Darien la observó preocupado. De pronto ella sintió claustrofobia. Esa habitación pequeña y la presencia dominante de él resultaron excesivas. Estaba acostumbrada al aire libre, no a verse confinada entre cuatro paredes.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Preguntó de repente—. Luego continuaremos hablando de este tema. He de volver a los establos —dio un paso a un costado. Pero él no cedió. La firmeza de su mandíbula le indicó que no pensaba ir a ninguna parte—. Escucha, sé que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. No intento evitarte. Pero, ¿no sería más lógico continuar más tarde, en algún lugar privado donde no sea factible que nos interrumpan? —eso le daría tiempo para adaptarse a la noticia y a organizar sus pensamientos.

—Tienes razón, éste no es el lugar más apropiado para nuestra conversación. En cuanto a que nos puedan interrumpir, no temas. Nadie lo hará.

—No conoces a mi jefe. Es…

—Nadie de quien debas preocuparte —al ver su mirada asombrada, sonrió y con una mano firme la aferró por el codo y la giró hacía la puerta.

El calor del contacto fue como un relámpago estival sobre su piel.

—Veo que aún no te has enterado de las últimas noticias, Serena. No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? —continuó

—Te llamas Darien —murmuró, inquieta por el destello en sus ojos—. Eras el enviado del jeque.

El asintió.

—Lo era. Ahora mi posición ha cambiado. Hace cuatro semanas me convertí en el jeque de Shajehar. En este momento eres una insigne invitada en mi palacio. Mi país.

Serena estaba sentada en silencio en el adornado pabellón del jardín mientras Darien le daba las gracias al criado que les había llevado refrescos. Luego conversó brevemente con un hombre vestido con un traje caro que evidentemente tenía noticias importantes.

Agradeció el respiro, ya que la cabeza aún le daba vueltas por la sorpresa de su identidad. ¡Todavía seguía sin poder creerlo!

Sin embargo, al mirarlo se preguntó cómo no había adivinado la verdad. Era inconfundible el aire de autoridad y de poder que irradiaba.

¿Acaso no había visto la deferencia que le habían mostrado, el trato respetuoso que le habían dedicado?

Darien, el hombre que semanas atrás le había hecho el amor de forma tempestuosa, el hombre que la había consolado al verla angustiada, el hombre que ese mismo día había saltado a la pista para controlar a Diva… era el jeque de Shajehar.

—Mis disculpas, Serena. Mi canciller tenía unos asuntos urgentes que requerían mi atención.

—Está bien —asintió, aunque se sentía completamente perdida.

No tenía idea de lo que hacía un canciller, mucho menos un monarca. El lujo opulento del pabellón, con los sofás recubiertos de seda, los exquisitos murales y las arrebatadoras vistas a las montañas de tonos índigo sólo reforzaba el hecho de que ése no era su sitio.

Nunca antes había visto al anterior jeque durante sus visitas a Australia, pero su poder y riqueza eran leyenda. Se rumoreaba que tenía un Rolls Royce de plata. Que había comprado complejos hoteleros completos para poder veranear en privado. Más que eso, que en Shajehar su palabra era la ley y que había ejercido el poder de manera absoluta.

Ésa era la clase de hombre que sería padre de su hijo. Un hombre rico y poderoso más allá de toda imaginación. Un hombre que podía comprar lo que deseara.

De pronto sintió un aguijonazo de miedo. Si de verdad quería al bebé, ¿podría quitárselo?

—No entregaré a mi bebé —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de analizarlas.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—Nadie te está pidiendo eso, Serena.

Se sintió aliviada. Había crecido sin su madre y no le infligiría algo así a su hijo. Esa permanente sensación de pérdida, la tristeza de las risas y el amor perdidos. La constante inseguridad de que tal vez algo que ella hubiera hecho la habría alejado de su lado.

—Bien —se negó a disculparse—. Consideré que era mejor que lo supieras desde el principio.

Él asintió.

—Y tú deberías saber que yo tampoco dejaré a nuestro hijo. Toma —le pasó un vaso con té—. Bebe. Te sentará bien.

Serena inhaló el aroma familiar del té dulce.

—También puedo recomendarte las pastas —añadió Darien.

Ella miró las delicadezas y se preguntó si la bandeja que las exhibía sería realmente de oro sólido.

—Ahora no, gracias —bebió un poco. El no dejó de observarla en todo momento.

—No tienes motivos para temerme, Serena. Soy un hombre civilizado.

—Un hombre civilizado que gobierna su propio país y puede comprar a los mejores abogados del mundo —se mordió el labio, obligándose a callar antes de meterse en arenas más profundas.

—¡Yo no funciono así! —hubo un destello de furia en sus ojos antes de que desviara la mirada hacia la distancia.

Ella lo lamentó de inmediato, pero debía asegurarse.

—No pedí ser jeque, no lo esperaba. Pero mi hermanastro murió sin heredero, de modo que el papel recae en mí.

—Lamento lo de tu hermano —él inclinó la cabeza—. No suenas como si disfrutaras del nuevo puesto —no fue un comentario muy correcto, pero necesitaba entenderlo.

—Jamás eludiré mi deber —repuso en voz baja—. Hay mucho que hacer aquí. En el pasado, mi familia estaba compuesta por verdaderos líderes y visionarios que protegían a su pueblo. Pero… —su expresión se tensó— desde que descubrimos petróleo, nuestros gobernantes se dedicaron a derrochar la riqueza del país. Es mi deber compensar años de negligencia. Rectificar el daño causado. Será el trabajo de mi vida.

En ese momento lo entendía. Darien era un hombre de honor, motivado por el deber.

—Ves a nuestro bebé como tu responsabilidad. Tu deber —se pasó una mano por el estómago.

—Juntos somos responsables de esa vida nueva que crece en tu interior, de modo que juntos debemos hacer lo mejor para el futuro de nuestro bebé.

Ella alzó la vista, recelosa de su tono ominoso. Los ojos le ardían con un calor intenso y desconocido.

—Hay una solución obvia —continuó él.

—¿Sí? —el corazón le latió con fuerza.

—Por supuesto—exhibió una sonrisa satisfecha—. Nos casaremos lo antes posible.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Darien estaba preparado para la reacción de Serena… un silencio atónito. Sabía que en su mundo, la gente por lo general se casaba por amor. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho él mismo? No obstante, el horror que apareció en los ojos de ella lo irritó. No lo había encontrado tan repulsivo cuando semanas atrás se había ofrecido a él.

—¿Hablas… hablas en serio? —la voz le salió ronca.

Darien frenó su creciente malhumor.

—Es la forma más apropiada de obrar.

—La más apropiada —hizo una mueca. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué les diera la espalda a ella y al bebé? ¿Que no se preocupara por ellos? Lo irracional era esperar una declaración de amor eterno.

—Serena, piénsalo. Nuestro bebé nacerá en una familia. Tendrá un padre y una madre que lo adorarán. Él o ella crecerá en un entorno estable, sin tener que moverse entre continentes y culturas, dividido entre padres distanciados. Y tú tendrás riqueza, seguridad y rango social —todas las cosas que tantas mujeres deseaban.

—¿Y si no me interesan el dinero o la posición?

Darien sonrió. Sabía que Serena no era una cazafortunas. Hasta el investigador que la había localizado informó de que era pobre pero trabajadora, honesta y de confianza.

—Piensa en lo que esto significará para nuestro bebé. ¿No es eso lo más importante? Dijiste que tu padre te había criado sola y que no fue una situación de las más felices. Tenemos eso en común, ya que mi padre tampoco fue un buen ejemplo. ¿Qué mejor que nuestro hijo crezca con los dos cuidando de él?

—Pero no hay garantía de que eso funcione. ¿Y si nos casamos y luego nos separamos? Eso puede destrozar a un niño.

Darien le tomó la mano. Lo consideró una victoria que no la retirara.

—Tienes mi palabra, Serena, de que jamás te echaré de mi lado ni te pediré que te vayas. Pretendo trabajar en construir un hogar cálido y cariñoso para nuestro hijo. Y como no nos vamos a casar por amor, nuestra relación no se verá desordenada por la emoción. Careceremos del poder de herirnos que tienen los amantes —cuanto más lo pensaba, más perfecto le parecía el acuerdo: sin embargo, leyó duda en los ojos de ella.

—Pero, ¿y si te enamoras de otra persona? —Serena movió la cabeza—. No, el matrimonio es una receta segura para el desastre.

Le resultó peculiar que ella no considerara la posibilidad de poder enamorarse de alguien.

—No soy la clase de hombre que pierde el corazón. Puedes estar absolutamente segura de eso —murmuró con determinación. En ese momento su corazón se hallaba bien resguardado.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte? —insistió ella—. ¿Es para tener un heredero legítimo?

—¿Consideras que está mal brindarle a nuestro hijo la seguridad de dos padres y la protección de mi nombre? —¿es que era incapaz de ver que se trataba de lo mejor para el bebé? No había nada deshonroso en su proposición.

—No, claro que no —respondió despacio.

—Bien. Porque no tengo intención de dejar que nuestro hijo nazca ilegítimo.

—De modo que quieres un heredero —recalcó ella con tono de desaprobación.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Si no tengo un hijo, el puesto pasará a algún otro miembro de mi familia. Pero hay un niño. O lo habrá —miró su estómago y lo embargó una sensación de propiedad visceral y posesiva. Y Serena Tsukino, aunque ella aún no lo sabía, era su mujer. La atracción sexual existente entre ambos era demasiado fuerte como para negarla—. ¿Privarás a nuestro bebé de su derecho, de la oportunidad de conocer la cultura de su padre? ¿Le impedirás asumir el puesto que le corresponde aquí por derecho?

—Das por hecho que será un niño.

—No, eres tú quien da por hechas muchas cosas —se puso de pie y se alejó, luego giró y la miró—. Querré a nuestro bebé sin importar que sea niño o niña. Si tiene piel blanca como la tuya o cetrina como la mía. Lo que importa es que se trata de nuestro bebé y que hagamos lo mejor para su situación.

La miró allí sentada, con los ojos revelando todavía la conmoción que le había causado la noticia de Aziz.

Y se maldijo para sus adentros por su tendencia a la acción instantánea. Cuando veía el camino con claridad, no se demoraba ni un segundo. Quizá en esa ocasión debería haber atemperado su respuesta para brindarle a ella la oportunidad de absorber las implicaciones del embarazo.

Se acercó y le quitó el vaso de la mano.

—Ven, Serena. Hablaremos de este asunto más tarde. Es hora de que descanses.

Serena tenía calor, estaba polvorienta y cansada. La revelación del día anterior aún la mantenía aturdida.

Apenas podía creer que fuera a ser madre. Pero el entusiasmo se veía empañado por unas emociones confusas.

Y su estado de ánimo no había mejorado al llegar a los establos y comprobar que se le habían asignado tareas ligeras, razón por la que en ese momento conducía a Tally a la piscina de los caballos.

—¡Serena!

Se detuvo al oír esa voz.

El tono de Darien sonaba imperioso. El corazón le latió más deprisa al saber que estaba allí, mirándola.

Despacio, se volvió. Lo vio enmarcado en las sombras de la entrada abovedada.

Contuvo el aliento y observó con desvalida fascinación. Era como temía. No importaba que estuviera enfadado, ya que el simple hecho de verlo avivaba su excitación.

Pero nunca le habían gustado los hombres dominantes. Se había jurado que jamás caería en la trampa de enamorarse de un hombre como su padre.

—Hola, Darien —odió su voz casi jadeante.

Él cruzó el patio bañado por el sol.

—Te pedí que vinieras a verme.

Recorrió su cuerpo con ojos entrecerrados y el calor floreció a la estela de su mirada. Intentó mostrar una fachada de indiferencia.

—¿Sí? Qué raro. El mensaje que yo recibí no me sonó a invitación. Parecía más un decreto real.

Después de una noche sin dormir, seguía confusa y ansiosa, insegura sobre cuál era el mejor cauce de acción. Todo el día había esperado verlo y se había preparado para ello, pero él había mantenido la distancia. ¡Sin duda tenía cosas más importantes en la mente que su embarazo!

—Y a pesar de ello, elegiste no presentarte —dijo con voz fría.

Sintió la furia que irradiaba mientras se detenía demasiado cerca de ella para su paz mental.

—No soy una súbdita que tenga que obedecer todo lo que pidas.

—Pero sí eres _mi_ empleada —manifestó él tras un silencio—. ¿O eso no importa?

Serena parpadeó, aturdida de que hubiera elegido su rango para contenerla. Lo que había entre ellos era personal y privado.

—Mis disculpas, _jefe_ —espetó—. No pensé que quisieras hablar de mi trabajo.

El se frotó la nuca.

—Lo siento, Serena. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar —dijo pasados unos segundos de silencio—. Mis disculpas.

Parecía tan incómodo que sintió una oleada de simpatía. Sin duda estaba acostumbrado a realizar exigencias que los que lo rodeaban satisfacían gustosos. En especial las mujeres. La idea le provocó un desasosiego que la consternó.

—Disculpas aceptadas —respondió—. Pensaba ir a verte en cuanto terminara aquí —evitó sus ojos—. Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo.

—¿Crees que lo que hay entre nosotros no es serio?

—Di por hecho que no tenías una necesidad urgente de verme después de esperar todo el día.

—Ah —la pausa que hizo fue todavía más prolongada que la anterior—. Otra vez he de pedirte perdón, Serena. He estado reunido con representantes de dos países vecinos para negociar acuerdos multilaterales de comercio e infraestructuras regionales —movió los hombros, como si quisiera quitarles tensión—. Quería verte antes, pero fue imposible. Hacía meses que se habían organizado estas reuniones.

Lo que logró que se sintiera más pequeña e insignificante que nunca. Se dijo que era una estupidez sentirse molesta por su falta de atención.

—¿Te importa si meto a Tally en la piscina? —Dijo de golpe, indicando el profundo canal de agua—. Le encanta nadar.

—Y cuando hayas terminado con eso, tu jornada habrá acabado —fue una afirmación—. Por favor, adelante, te acompañaré.

Giró y condujo a la yegua al agua. Serena caminó junto a la piscina mientras Tally bajaba por la rampa; no tardó en ponerse a nadar con patadas vigorosas.

—El matrimonio es la mejor opción. Lo sabes, Serena.

Ni rodeos ni titubeos. Se preguntó si siempre exhibiría una seguridad tan suprema.

¿Es que no comprendía lo ridícula que era la sugerencia? Como si fuera totalmente lógico para ella, una chica que trabajaba en la caballeriza, casarse con un hombre que gobernaba su propio país.

—No desde mi perspectiva —murmuró, sin dejar de mirar a la yegua.

—Mi director no ha hablado contigo acerca de los planes que tengo para los establos, ¿verdad?

Giró la cabeza y vio que sus ojos mostraban una expresión grave.

—¿Qué planes? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Tu trabajo en Tallawanta concluirá en el futuro próximo.

Se le resecó la boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Voy a deshacerme de la caballeriza. Mientras haya tanto que conseguir aquí en Shajehar, no tengo espíritu para semejantes lujos. Lo que significa… —la observó con atención— que tu trabajo en Australia dejará de existir.

El brazo se le movió cuando Tally siguió nadando y trató de concentrarse en la yegua. Pero sus pensamientos no hacían más que dar vueltas en torno a la noticia de Darien. Necesitaba su trabajo para mantener a su bebé. Los puestos buenos escaseaban y ella carecía de otra capacitación.

—Decidí venderla, junto con otros caprichos de Zafiro, bastante antes de conocernos —explicó.

—Pero necesito un trabajo fijo para el bebé y ahorrar para poder estudiar veterinaria algún día —incluso mientras lo decía le pareció un sueño improbable. En ese momento su prioridad tenía que ser su hijo.

—Aquí tenemos una universidad excelente.

¿Cómo iba a inscribirse si ni siquiera sabía hablar el idioma? Hizo una mueca.

—¿De modo que debería quedarme porque me resultaría más fácil que encontrar un trabajo nuevo? —comentó con amargura. De golpe se sentía a la deriva en un mar de incertidumbre.

Instó a la yegua a continuar, deseando poder dejar atrás a Darien y estar sola para asimilar esa noticia. Pero ése era un lujo del que ya no disponía. Lo quisiera o no, él estaba dispuesto a verse involucrado en su futuro.

Tally subió por la rampa del otro lado y se sacudió como un perro. Ni eso la hizo sonreír. Se sentía abrumada.

—¿Serena? —Darien se plantó delante de ella—. Tendrás un trabajo nuevo te guste o no. Ser madre será muy exigente.

Movió la cabeza aturdida.

—¿Y crees que será más fácil para mí si emigro, me ato a un hombre al que apenas conozco y entro a formar parte de la familia real?

—No estarías sola ni te faltaría nada —indicó con tono paciente, cálido y tranquilizador.

«Sólo mi independencia y mis planes de futuro», pensó Serena.

Aunque quizá resultaba inevitable. Al quedar embarazada su futuro ya no le pertenecía. Respiró hondo y se serenó.

—No encajo en tu mundo —se señaló—. Mi lugar no está en un palacio. Soy una persona corriente. Trabajo para ganarme la vida.

La miró y algo inesperado palpitó entre ambos. Conexión.

—Igual que yo, Serena.

Al instante lamentó sus palabras. Ya sabía lo muy en serio que se tomaba Darien las responsabilidades.

—Lo siento, Darien. Sé que lo haces. Pero nuestras circunstancias son diferentes —ató las riendas de la yegua y comenzó a cepillar su pelaje mojado. Le dio la excusa perfecta para no mirarlo—. Seguro que necesitas casarte con alguien que encaje.

—Tú lo harás, Serena —avanzó un paso hacia ella—. Yo estaré aquí contigo —susurró con voz poderosa.

Ella movió la cabeza, negando el estremecimiento de placer. ¡Él no lo entendía! ¿Cómo podía casarse con un hombre que consideraba su matrimonio como el paso más apropiado para avanzar? Que no la amaba ni nunca la amaría. Estaría loca si aceptara semejante situación.

—Quiero decir, se esperará que te cases con una mujer… —se tragó su orgullo— hermosa y elegante, educada para la posición que ocupará. Procedente de una familia importante.

Reconoció el lenguaje corporal de ella. Era tan transparente que sintió un reparo momentáneo por la vulnerabilidad que manifestaba. Pero eso no podía detenerlo. Tenía la intención de que fuera su prometida, si era posible por medio de la persuasión.

—Los jeques de Shajehar tienen fama de casarse por satisfacerse a sí mismos.

—Nadie creerá que me deseas —dijo con voz distante.

Pero su boca delató una expresión insegura.

Puede que en esa ocasión no se casara por amor, pero no había duda de que deseaba ese matrimonio. Deseaba a Serena. Todas esas semanas, durante la agitación de su nombramiento, la había echado de menos. ¡A esa mujer a la que sólo había conocido durante una noche!

El matrimonio era su deber… obvio e inevitable. Pero no del todo simple. Pensó en la pasión de Serena, en la vitalidad que acumulaba, en cómo lo había excitado y satisfecho, para luego hacer que la anhelara con una intensidad desesperada que le resultaba por completo nueva.

Como ella no tardaría en descubrir, ese matrimonio también podría involucrar placer.

Se acercó más y sintió su calor a través de la fina ropa de algodón.

—Nadie cuestionará mi elección, Serena. Nada más verte, sabrán que te deseo.

Un destello de dolor aleteó en sus ojos.

—Un vistazo bastará para que sepan que es una mentira.

Darien se preguntó si jamás se había mirado en un espejo, si nunca había reconocido el erotismo embriagador de su propio cuerpo. ¿De verdad no tenía idea de lo sexy que estaba con esos pantalones ceñidos y el rostro carente de todo adorno artificial?

Sintió calor en la entrepierna y comenzó a florecer una erección. En un segundo podría pegarla contra él y demostrarle con precisión lo mucho que la deseaba.

Pero la sombra de angustia en su expresión lo detuvo. Ya era bastante difícil para ella. Embarazada, en un país extranjero, luchando todavía con la idea del matrimonio. Parecía dispuesta a huir. Debía ir despacio.

—Te trataré con respeto. Te trataré como a mi esposa. Nadie albergará duda alguna. -Ella movió la cabeza.

—Quieres decir con el respeto que merece la madre de tu hijo —indicó.

—Eso también —leyó la expresión de Serena y cambió de enfoque—. Puedo prometerte respeto y lealtad. ¿Tan malo te parece eso? —Tensó la red—. ¿Qué te está esperando en casa? ¿Tanto tienes allí que no puedes dejarlo para comenzar una vida nueva aquí?

—Pero no tenemos nada en común —adujo ella al final, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Darien contuvo una sonrisa. Había ganado, aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

—Con el tiempo lo averiguaremos —le aseguró—. Por ahora tenemos a nuestro bebé y nuestra sinceridad. Es mejor comienzo que el que disfrutan muchos.

—Aquí vamos, cariño —ayudó a subir al pequeño a la silla de montar del robusto poni.

No importaba que él no hablara inglés ni ella árabe. Su sonrisa le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Comprobó que tuviera los pies metidos en los estribos y que sujetara las riendas de forma adecuada. Le indicó que irguiera la espalda y los hombros, sonriendo y asintiendo con aprobación cuando lo hizo.

Darien estaba a su lado y le sonreía con calidez, ayudando a desterrar la tensión de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. La tarde pasada con él y los hijos de su primo había sido más divertida que lo que había esperado. Ni una sola vez le había mencionado el matrimonio, a pesar de que su proposición se alzaba entre ellos, silenciosa e ineludible.

—Te gusta estar con niños —comentó él.

—Desde luego. No hay nada en ellos que no pueda gustarme —los niños te aceptaban como te encontraban. Eran abiertos y honestos con sus sentimientos.

—¿Siempre has querido hijos?

—Su… supongo —tomó las riendas del caballo y comenzó a andar—. Aunque no es algo que hubiera planeado para este momento. Pero siempre di por hecho que tendría hijos. Un día, cuando conociera…

—Al hombre adecuado.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Querías hijos?

De pronto la cara de él se tornó sombría.

—No siempre, pero, sí, he querido tener hijos.

Serena no entendió la sombra de dolor que le cruzó los ojos.

Animó a Hamed con una sonrisa y continuó llevándolo alrededor del patio de los establos, recordándole que permaneciera quieto en la silla mientras no dejaba de hablar.

Pero al caminar era Darien quien llamaba su atención. Tenía a la pequeña Ayisha en brazos y le mostraba cómo darle una zanahoria a los caballos. La pequeña rió encantada cuando el hocico del animal la rozó.

Sintió que algo cedía en su interior. Ese hombre grande y la niña diminuta formaban un cuadro tan perfecto.

Suspiró.

¿Podía comprometerse en un matrimonio sin amor cuando había anhelado el amor toda su vida?

No podía permitir que importara. Haría lo que fuera necesario para darle a su bebé lo mejor.

Darien nunca la amaría, jamás la consideraría algo más que la madre de su hijo. Su «proposición» había dejado bien claro que nunca involucraría sus emociones. Todo era por el bebé. Por la legitimidad, el honor y el deber.

Mantenía la distancia, ya nunca la tocaba. El matrimonio sólo sería algo nominal. Debería encontrar un modo de contener el anhelo físico que sentía por él. Se mordió el labio. Quizá se debía a que había sido virgen hasta hacía muy poco. Quizá ese… deseo que obsesionaba incluso sus sueños se desvaneciera con el tiempo.

—Pareces muy seria.

Descubrió que Darien le bloqueaba el paso, con Ayisha aún en brazos. La visión hizo que pensara en su propio hijo. En el amor y el apoyo que él le brindaría.

Se detuvo.

—Estaba pensando.

—En nosotros —murmuró él—. En el bebé.

Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo que sintió ganas de negarlo. Pero no tenía ningún sentido.

—Lo has decidido —la mirada de él la mantuvo prisionera—. Dímelo.

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto que finalmente había tomado una decisión.

—Sí, Darien, me casaré contigo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Y bien, esposa mía, ¿qué te parecen nuestras celebraciones nupciales?

Serena se sentó más recta mientras el aliento cálido de Darien en su mejilla detonaba una serie de sensaciones explosivas por su cuerpo. El modo en que dijo «esposa» con ese tono bajo de voz hizo que sus latidos se desbocaran y que sus pezones se irguieran con un placer secreto. Le recordó la noche en que se habían hecho amantes. Su fragancia la provocaba, evocadora y estimulante.

—Son espectaculares —afirmó—. Simplemente, sensacionales. No esperaba nada parecido.

Desde que le había dado el sí, Darien había mantenido la distancia. Sólo se veían en presencia de otros. No habían intercambiado ninguna palabra en privado. Hasta ese día, en que había entrado en su habitación con la despreocupación de un jeque visitando su harén. Contuvo una carcajada. Pero sólo lo había hecho para darle ánimos. A pesar de la mirada encendida, había sido un modelo de decoro. Únicamente se había mostrado preocupado por su bienestar.

Para su consternación, descubrió que lamentaba que ese matrimonio fuera a ser una formalidad. Con él tan cerca, la sangre le bullía otra vez y lo deseaba de todas las maneras en que una mujer podía desear a un hombre. ¡Pero se había atado a una unión nominal!

—Me alegro de que aceptaras —murmuró él.

Evitó la tentación de girar la cabeza y clavó la vista en la multitud asistente. Jamás había visto a tantas personas en un solo lugar. La vasta tienda abierta estaba atestada y el ruido era constante. Más allá de la tienda principal, los invitados se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista, sentados en alfombras e iluminados por braseros barrocos. Imperaba el sonido de la música y la risa. Flotaba una atmósfera de buena voluntad.

—No parece molestarles la novia que has elegido —comentó—. Todo el mundo se ha mostrado amigable —había sido un alivio encontrar algunas caras conocidas, como el tío de Darien, Hussein, y su esposa, Zeinab, quienes la habían tomado bajo su tutela y comenzado a enseñarle las costumbres locales.

—Por supuesto que lo aprueban. No cuestionarían mi elección.

A pesar de todas sus palabras sobre el progreso y el deseo de modernizar el país, la arrogancia en el tono de Darien era la de un autócrata, extraordinariamente seguro de sí mismo.

Se preguntó hasta dónde conocía al hombre con el que se había casado.

—Pueden ver que eres una mujer digna del jeque. Estás preciosa esta noche, Serena —bajó la voz a un susurro ronco.

—No necesitas decir eso, Darien. No hace falta que me complazcas.

—¿Complacerte? —Frunció el ceño—. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí. Serena. Yo no miento.

Agradeció la amabilidad, pero sabía que exageraba. Intentaba tranquilizarla y potenciar su seguridad.

Se inclinó hacia ella.

—Tus ojos son como estrellas. Tu boca es una dulce invitación. Tu cuello es tan delicado como…

—¡Darien! ¡Por favor! —Intentó frenar el júbilo que la recorrió al oír sus palabras y ver esa mirada—. ¡Calla!

—Como desees —calló, y sólo volvió a hablar cuando ella lo miró otra vez—. Bueno, ¿de qué hablamos?

No supo qué le pasaba. Habría podido jurar que estaba enfadado. Lo único que había hecho había sido frenar la actuación como amante embelesado. Sabía que sólo era para consumo público, pero se acercaba tanto a sus anhelos secretos que se tornaba insoportable.

Tomó la copa dorada que tenía delante y bebió el fresco champán en un intento por aliviar la garganta reseca. Fue consciente de que la miraba y se sintió torpe. La mano le tembló al dejar la copa.

—¿Cuánto dura la celebración? —de pronto se sintió cansada.

La ceremonia había sido asombrosamente corta, pero las festividades habían continuado todo el día. Habían hecho falta horas sólo para darles la bienvenida a todos los invitados. Luego se habían organizado varias exhibiciones, entre ellas de equitación, donde el mismo Darien había mostrado semejante pericia que la había impulsado a ponerse de pie para aplaudir.

—Unos días.

—¿Días? —no se lo pudo imaginar—. No creo que tenga resistencia para ello.

Los ojos de él brillaron, pero habló con expresión seria:

—Los shajehaníes nos enorgullecemos de nuestra resistencia.

Hablaba de la capacidad de festejar y de ofrecer hospitalidad, no… no de otra cosa. No obstante, se ruborizó bajo su escrutinio.

—¿De verdad se espera que estemos celebrándolo durante días?

—No. Nuestras costumbres han cambiado. En los próximos días habrá diversos festejos. La celebración de esta noche continuará hasta tarde. De mí se espera que asista a casi todos los actos, pero si tú estás cansada, será aceptable que te retires.

—¿De verdad? —de pronto la perspectiva de dormir le resultó abrumadoramente tentadora. Con celeridad tuvo que contener un bostezo.

—Ven —se puso de pie, alto e imponente con su fina túnica bordada.

Mientras lo miraba, sobre la multitud cayó el silencio. Él alargó la mano y a ella no le quedó otra opción que aceptarla. Se cerró con calidez y vitalidad sobre sus dedos, ayudándola a incorporarse. Prefirió clavar la vista en ese torso ancho antes que en los ojos azules que sospechaba que veían demasiado.

Se volvió y la condujo fuera del estrado. Al hacerlo, estalló el caos. Vítores, risas y música.

Serena titubeó y lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de él refulgían como diamantes azules.

—Me están animando —movió los labios en lo que debería haber sido una sonrisa—. Aprueban el hecho de que al fin me vaya a la cama con mi nueva esposa.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Darien la condujo por los fragantes jardines hacia el palacio. Caminaron en silencio. La mente le daba vueltas y tenía la boca seca… algo que conseguía la simple proximidad de él y el contacto de su mano.

Y el hecho de que era su noche nupcial y de que su atractivo marido la estaba conduciendo a la cama.

Sintió tensión y una excitación que no debería estar experimentando. Se suponía que era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Pero deseaba a su marido.

El corazón le latió deprisa y se percató de que se hallaba en una parte desconocida del palacio.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con una voz ronca que apenas reconoció.

El abrió unas intrincadas puertas dobles y le indicó que pasara. Entró en un vestíbulo con arcos tallados que salían de él y con el mural exquisito de un jardín cubriendo una pared.

—Nuestros aposentos —respondió—. Nos encontramos en el centro del palacio antiguo.

—¿Nuestros aposentos? —Sólo asimiló esas palabras—. Pero yo tengo mis propias habitaciones. Acabo de trasladarme —el mismo día en que había aceptado casarse con él.

Se acercó tanto al tomarla por el brazo para conducirla, que ella marchó con celeridad.

—Eso fue antes de casarnos, Serena. No sería muy apropiado que viviéramos en alas separadas del palacio. Ahora compartiremos una suite.

Pasaron por un salón vasto y lujoso, luego por una sala más pequeña e íntima hasta que llegaron a otra puerta. La madera estaba decorada con filigranas de metal que semejaban vides.

Se detuvieron y la sorpresa la golpeó cuando él se llevó una mano suya a la boca y se la besó de un modo que le llegó al alma. Contuvo un suspiro mientras las rodillas se le transformaban en gelatina.

—Has llevado magníficamente la etiqueta —susurró.

—Gracias —esa alabanza la llenó de calor—. No podría haberlo conseguido sin la ayuda de tu tía, Zeinab me guió a través de los preparativos y de las lecciones del idioma —divagaba, pero le era imposible parar—. Y en estas semanas he conocido a algunas de sus amigas, de modo que eso me facilitó tratar con los invitados.

—No obstante, fuiste tú quien interpretó tan bien el papel.

El papel.

Las palabras cayeron entre ellos y la devolvieron a la realidad, recordándole que la boda no era más que un simulacro.

Se había dejado arrastrar por la fantasía. Darien no la deseaba.

Como si ése fuera el momento perfecto, él la soltó y retrocedió un paso.

Eran extraños. Extraños que se habían casado. Se dijo que era lo que había aceptado hacer, de modo que no debería doler tanto.

—Éste es tu dormitorio, Serena. Espero que estés cómoda aquí—inclinó la cabeza en gesto cortés.

A Darien sus palabras le sonaron artificiales. Como un mayordomo que le muestra hospitalidad a un desconocido. No un marido a su esposa. Pero sólo recurrir a la formalidad le permitiría la posibilidad de retener alguna distancia.

No era así como había imaginado su noche de bodas. Pero si su determinación flaqueaba, corría el riesgo de tomarla allí mismo, ya, contra la puerta, con toda la urgencia acumulada de seis semanas de expectación.

Tembló con la fuerza del deseo.

Miró sus ojos confusos, su boca trémula, las ojeras de fatiga y emoción que le sombreaban la piel.

—Pareces agotada, pequeña. Necesitas descansar —se obligó a decir.

Reconoció que sólo un bruto demandaría intimidad en ese momento. Había olvidado lo abrumadoras que eran las celebraciones reales para los no iniciados. Para una mujer aislada en una tierra desconocida, en las primeras y extenuantes fases del embarazo, debía ser emocionalmente agotador.

El médico había recalcado la necesidad de reposo con el fin de proteger a la madre y al bebé. El tendría que esperar. Al menos esa noche.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que llamar al timbre.

Sus ojos celestes parecieron enormes al mirarlo.

—¿Tú no estarás aquí? —preguntó con voz insegura—. ¿No tienes que… quedarte un rato? ¿No resultará peculiar que regreses de inmediato?

—No te preocupes, Serena. No iré directamente a la fiesta —unos largos en la piscina fresca bajarían la temperatura de su sangre. Sonrió de forma mecánica—. Tú acuéstate y descansa —apenas logró contenerse de tocar su piel aterciopelada y acariciarle el cuello fino—. Duerme bien, pequeña.

Serena hundió los hombros al entrar en su nuevo dormitorio. Apenas le prestó atención al espacio amplio, a la cama con dosel, a los muebles elegantes. Unos pasos vacilantes la acercaron a un sofá en el que se dejó caer. Subió las piernas y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas.

¿Por qué estaba irritada? En todo momento había sabido que ese matrimonio era por el bebé. Sin embargo, el dolor del rechazo le desgarraba el corazón.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué le echara un vistazo con sus galas delicadas y decidiera que quería más del matrimonio? ¡Imposible!

La expresión sombría de Darien había dejado bien claro lo poco atractiva que la encontraba.

Se le encogió el corazón. De repente ese matrimonio nominal le pareció una cadena perpetua.

Su fragancia llegó hasta él, sentado detrás del escritorio. Esencia de rosas.

Despacio, alzó la cabeza y el deseo lo golpeó, avivando el fuego que había ardido en su entrepierna desde la primera noche que habían pasado juntos. Todo en él se endureció y tensó.

Se hallaba en el umbral, luciendo una _abaya_ de tono broncíneo con toques verdes. Las lentejuelas iridiscentes del vestido capturaban la luz a medida que se movía. Se le resecó la boca cuando avanzó hacia él. A través de la fina seda, parecía como si no llevara sujetador. El movimiento gentil de sus pechos lo mantuvo casi hipnotizado.

Era por la tarde y ya no se la veía cansada. Sólo un poco nerviosa. ¿Había ido a seducirlo?

Sonrió.

Los pasos de Serena vacilaron y sus ojos se abrieron más.

—Hola, Serena —la satisfacción se asentó en su interior. Era evidente que su esposa se sentía mucho mejor. Lo bastante bien como para…

Ella se detuvo delante del sólido escritorio y cruzó los brazos como si quisiera ocultar sus senos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Él ya había vislumbrado las deliciosas cumbres de los pezones pegados contra la seda. De modo que también ella experimentó apetito cuando se miraron a los ojos. El descubrimiento potenció la necesidad física en Darien.

—Hola —saludó ella con cierta distancia—. No te oí llegar.

—Acabo de hacerlo. ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó, necesitando confirmación—. ¿Te has recobrado del día de ayer?

—Sí —frunció el ceño—. Estoy perfectamente. Me sentía cansada, eso era todo.

—Me alegro de oírlo —el eufemismo del año—. Por favor… —señaló un sillón— siéntate.

—No, gracias —miró alrededor del despacho—. Pero necesitamos hablar. Este simulacro de matrimonio…

Él se irguió, alerta.

—No es ningún simulacro —respondió con voz áspera, llena de advertencia—. El matrimonio es válido, Serena. No hay marcha atrás.

—No me refería a eso —frunció los labios—. Necesitamos hablar de las reglas básicas —extendió las manos.

—¿Reglas básicas?

—Qué esperas. Cómo se supone que debe funcionar en el día a día. Nunca hemos hablado de eso.

Irguió los hombros en un movimiento que hizo avanzar sus pechos pequeños y perfectos hacia él. Darien estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta.

—Como hoy —continuó ella, caminando inquieta de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Puedo salir sola? No estaba segura de si querías que mantuviera la simulación de que estábamos aquí… juntos —tragó saliva y apartó la vista—. Aunque tú mismo me dejaste sola, así que supongo que no importa si la gente se da cuenta de que no tenemos un matrimonio normal.

—¿Que no es normal? —no supo si estaba enfadado.

—Por lo general, un marido recién casado quiere pasar tiempo con su esposa.

No confundió el tono seco de su voz. La miró fijamente. ¿Es que de verdad había creído que quería mantenerse lejos?

—Vine a verte esta tarde, pero seguías dormida. Consideré mejor no despertarte. De haber sabido que estabas despierta, habría regresado antes.

El destello de calor en los ojos de él la desconcertó. Era como mirar la cara de alguien a quien conocía y encontrarse con un extraño.

—¿Por qué has venido a verme? —inquirió con voz trémula.

—¿Por qué un hombre desea ver a su esposa el día después de la boda?

Su voz fue una caricia peligrosa que le calentó la sangre y le tensó los pechos. Exhibió una sonrisa casi hambrienta. Insegura de pronto, Serena retrocedió un paso.

—No juegues, por favor.

—Querías establecer unas reglas básicas —manifestó Darien—. Estoy de acuerdo. Es hora de que lo hagamos.

La intensidad de su mirada hizo que contuviera el aliento mientras el corazón se le desbocaba. Algo había cambiado. Entre ellos se movían unas traicioneras corrientes subterráneas.

Adrede él bajó la vista lentamente por su torso hasta posarla sobre sus pechos. Para sus adentros maldijo no haberse molestado en ponerse un sujetador después del prolongado baño que se había dado. El ritmo de su respiración se alteró. Se apartó un poco del escritorio.

—Quizá podamos tratar los detalles mañana. Se está haciendo tarde —las palabras salieron precipitadas de su boca. Se sentía extrañamente vulnerable en esa atmósfera altamente cargada.

—No hay necesidad de aguardar hasta mañana —murmuró él.

Se levantó con movimiento fluido. De inmediato la amplia estancia pareció encoger, como si las paredes se hubieran acercado. O quizá se debía a que apenas podía respirar.

—¿No? —lo vio rodear la mesa con determinación. Giró, de tal modo que su espalda quedó contra el escritorio y Darien entre ella y la pared.

Por primera vez desde que había aparecido en su vida… parecía peligroso.

La expresión en sus ojos era de un apetito casi voraz. Apenas lo reconocía. Ya no había rastro del hombre educado y compasivo que creía conocer.

Parpadeó, pero la imagen de Darien como un león grande, amenazador y depredador no se desvaneció.

La conmoción vibró a través de ella. Y algo más. Un ínfimo destello de excitación. ¡Tenía que estar loca!

—No —corroboró él con voz cavernosa—. Lo dejaremos claro esta noche.

El cuerpo se le tensó hasta el punto del dolor mientras prolongaba un momento más el suspense de la anticipación. Nunca se había precipitado con el placer.

Y Serena sería puro placer.

Esa noche había un fuego en ella, una energía vibrante que avivó su anhelo hasta casi convertirlo en una conflagración.

—Sólo hay una regla entre nosotros, Serena. Soy tu marido y tú eres mi esposa —era extraño lo satisfactorias que sonaban esas palabras en sus labios.

La arrinconó contra el escritorio hasta cancelar toda posible escapatoria.

—¿De verdad?

Estaba sin aliento. Eso le gustó. El sonido le recordó los jadeos de placer la primera vez que la había tomado. Era un recuerdo embriagador y erótico.

—Sí —gruñó—. Te trataré como un hombre trata a su mujer.

La observó tragar saliva y mirarlo asombrada.

Bajó la cabeza, forzado a volver a probarla. Ella se puso rígida cuando sus labios le rozaron la piel en la base del cuello. Era como terciopelo con aroma a rosa, suave y decadente.

Durante un instante sus pechos se deslizaron contra él antes de plantarle las manos en el torso para tratar de empujarlo. Le mordisqueó el cuello y las manos vacilaron. Siguió besándola hasta subir al lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué haces?

—¿No te gusta? —alzó la boca un instante y ella no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él. Su cuerpo sabía lo que quería aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo.

Se apiadó de ella, y de sí mismo, y volvió a besarle el cuello, el ángulo de la mandíbula, la comisura de los labios. Ella gimió y tembló mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Le cubrió la boca con la suya y se zambulló en esas profundidades. El sabor a miel de ella y la poderosa intimidad de ese beso hambriento lanzaron espirales de calor por su cuerpo rapaz.

Necesitaba frenar. Rápidamente.

Le pasó las manos por la cintura y la alzó hasta sentarla sobre la mesa al tiempo que se pegaba contra ella.

Con urgencia, subió las manos y para su deleite descubrió que había tenido razón. No llevaba sujetador. Le coronó los pechos perfectos, cálidos, altos y firmes como una deliciosa fruta madurada al sol. El gemido de placer vibró dentro de su boca mientras los apretaba.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás, revelando el cuello y él no resistió la tentación de lamerlo. La sangre se acumuló en el centro de su cuerpo mientras continuaba acariciándole los senos.

Inclinó las rodillas y se llevó un pecho a la boca. La seda no representó barrera alguna mientras succionaba con fruición y ella se sacudía en sus manos, todo el cuerpo tenso por el éxtasis.

No tenía suficiente de Serena. La deseaba en ese momento, al tiempo que quería prolongar el placer para ambos.

La rodeó con un brazo y la pegó con fuerza contra él. Siguió centrado en el pecho mientras le masajeaba el otro. Con delicadeza, le mordisqueó suavemente el pezón.

Se agitó en sus brazos. Casi pudo oír el latido frenético del corazón de ella.

—Darien. Por favor—pidió con un jadeo ahogado.

—Shh —se irguió y plantó las manos en la tela que le cubría los muslos.

—¡No podemos! —movió la cabeza con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Claro que sí —le subió la falda hasta lo alto de las piernas. Los muslos pálidos y satinados temblaron bajo sus palmas. Su necesidad era urgente—. Eres mi esposa —enganchó los dedos en la escueta ropa interior y tiró hasta que Serena movió las caderas y le permitió quitárselas—. Llevas a mi hijo en tu interior.

Los dedos tantearon el triángulo de vello rubio oscuro en la unión de las piernas; lo encontró satisfactoriamente húmedo y receptivo. Eso era lo que quería, el placer embriagador y físico que ella le había proporcionado semanas atrás y que no había vuelto a experimentar.

Con una mano en la espalda de Serena la deslizó hacia él para que quedara justo en el borde del escritorio, con las piernas aún más abiertas mientras introducía los muslos entre ellas. La tenía exactamente donde la quería.

Se desabrochó los pantalones sin dejar de mirarla. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente. La _abaya_ mostraba la marca de su boca, resaltando un pezón.

Con los dedos tanteó su entrada, sintiendo el calor húmedo de su placer.

En esa ocasión no habría protección, ninguna barrera, ya que su simiente se hallaba seguramente plantada dentro de Serena. Saber eso resultaba satisfactorio. Y excitante. Se sintió posesivo.

—Abre los ojos, Serena.

Desde esas profundidades claras lo cegó una luz. Ella alzó los brazos y plantó las manos alrededor de sus hombros, como si temiera dejarlo ir.

Parecía desconcertada por la fuerza de su pasión. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba señal alguna de protesta. También ella sentía esa prodigiosa y urgente necesidad.

Se situó contra Serena y deslizó las manos detrás de sus piernas. Frunció el ceño y tardíamente recordó que eso era algo nuevo para ella.

—Sube las piernas.

Fue una orden ronca, apenas audible. Se le secó la boca al sentir que lo abarcaba. Tantas veces había soñado con ese dulce éxtasis.

Estaba tal como la recordaba, ardiente e increíblemente ajustada alrededor de su piel sensibilizada. La expresión maravillada en el rostro de Serena fue un dulce bálsamo para su ego masculino. Rotó las caderas un poco y vio cómo la cara de ella mostraba una expresión de deleite y asombro. Le clavó los dedos con fuerza en los hombros. La respiración se le volvió audible, breve, casi al ritmo de sus propios latidos.

Se retiró con cuidado y de inmediato la embistió con fuerza. Ella lo recompensó alzando un poco las caderas para ir a su encuentro.

Sonrió, aunque probablemente saliera como un rictus tenso. Hasta esa tenue respuesta fue casi suficiente para hacerlo perder el control.

¡Su mujer era pura dinamita!

Jamás había alcanzado ese tipo de necesidad febril tan rápidamente. No le sirvió afanarse en retener el control. Se prometió que más adelante ya habría tiempo para hacer el amor de forma lánguida y prolongada. En ese momento, sentía como si alguien hubiera dejado un reguero de pólvora a lo largo de su vientre.

Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder durar unos instantes más si no la veía. Pero en la oscuridad cada sentido se concentró en la sensación de Serena a su alrededor, una tortura deliciosa que no pudo soportar. La fragancia femenina de ella le invadió el olfato. El sabor le llenó la boca. El sonido de los jadeos de placer que emitía fue lo único que oyó por encima del torrente de sangre en sus oídos.

La embistió una y otra vez. Sintió que ella se contraía al tiempo que le clavaba aún más las uñas en los hombros.

Darien abrió los ojos cuando la oscuridad comenzó a estallar. Mantuvo su mirada aturdida y vio cómo el rubor de excitación sexual subía por su garganta hasta las mejillas.

Estableció un ritmo constante hasta que dio la impresión de que Serena se ahogaba en un grito. Sus músculos sufrieron espasmos descontrolados y sus manos desesperadas lo acercaron más.

Darien se entregó y la abrazó mientras un calor volcánico se elevaba hasta llenarlo. Las llamas estallaron en su torrente sanguíneo y se perdió entre sacudidas de violenta liberación que los agitaron a ambos.

Al terminar, esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

Su plan de un matrimonio de conveniencia tenía una ventaja evidente. El sexo con su esposa era magnífico.

Aplastó un amago de incomodidad en su subconsciente. La sensación de que había sido algo más que un orgasmo físico lo que había conseguido que la liberación al unísono hubiera sido tan poderosa.

Aunque desconocía qué podía ser.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Con un movimiento veloz, le quitó la _abaya_ y la trasladó a su cama. La sentía perfecta en sus brazos, un todo suculento de cálida feminidad. Ella alargó una mano como si quisiera cubrirse con la sábana.

—¡No! —exclamó con voz áspera. Demasiado áspera, ya que vio que se paralizaba—. Déjalo.

Ella suspiró. Fascinado, observó cómo sus pechos se elevaban y bajaban con pezones enhiestos. Le hormiguearon las manos con el deseo de poseerlos.

En silencio, se desprendió del resto de su ropa. Luego se echó en la cama. Con celeridad, ella se hizo a un lado, frustrando su intención de cubrirla con el cuerpo. Anhelaba repetirlo, pero era una mujer inexperta y quizá estuviera físicamente irritada. Se tragó la impaciencia.

Sin embargo, el recordatorio de su inocencia le alimentó el apetito posesivo. El cuerpo le clamaba por iniciarla en nuevos placeres.

Tragándose la frustración, se apoyó en un codo y plantó el muslo sobre las piernas inquietas de ella. De inmediato Serena se quedó quieta.

Necesitaba tiempo. Se lo concedería. Pero no tenía intención de dejar que se escondiera de él. Apoyó la mano en su cuello y sintió sus latidos desbocados.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo ella con voz apenas audible.

—¿Hacer qué? —inquirió distraído. Se centró en la curva deliciosa mientras deslizaba las yemas de los dedos hacia un pecho.

La mano de ella se cerró con fuerza sobre la suya y le frenó el movimiento.

—Tocarme de esa manera —tragó saliva—. No vine a buscarte por el sexo.

—Pero fue bueno, ¿verdad? —se llenó de satisfacción. Le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos. Incluso en la penumbra, pudo ver su ceño. Luego ella giró la cara con los labios apretados.

Era orgullosa, pero también vulnerable e insegura de sí misma. Eso la volvía suspicaz. Incluso había tenido la temeridad de rechazar algunos de los regalos que había planeado hacerle cuando se prometieron, diciendo que eran demasiado lujosos y caros para ella.

La mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido, se habría sentido fascinada por la riqueza de su familia.

Setsuna había sido igual. Aunque procedente de una familia rica, no era el lujo lo que había conseguido que sonriera, sino las cosas que el dinero no podía comprar… la amistad, el júbilo compartido, una montaña en el crepúsculo, la felicidad de un bebé.

Y las dos compartían el mismo espíritu indómito. Hasta el último instante Setsuna no había permitido que la enfermedad la limitara. Serena había triunfado sobre el tipo de infancia que, por lo poco que había vislumbrado, rayaba en la crueldad y la negligencia. Sin embargo, se enfrentaba al mundo con un valor único.

Extrañamente, la comparación no le produjo culpa, ninguna sensación de que traicionaba a Setsuna con ese matrimonio nuevo. Para su sorpresa, sentía una profunda satisfacción.

Había hecho lo correcto. Casarse con Serena y criar juntos al bebé era lo mejor para todos.

Le soltó la mano y deslizó los dedos hacía su pecho orgulloso.

—Haré que mañana trasladen tus pertenencias aquí.

No tenía sentido que Serena ocupara la habitación contigua, aunque estuvieran comunicadas por una puerta. No estaban enamorados, de modo que le había parecido sensato brindarle algo de espacio. Pero una vez que la tenía allí, con gran sorpresa comprendía que no sentía deseo alguno de que hubiera distancia entre ellos.

Subió el muslo por las piernas de ella hasta llegar al calor de su parte más femenina. Al sentir que se movía, lo recorrió una descarga de anticipación.

—¡No!

Su gritó lo sobresaltó.

Le apartó la mano del seno con una fuerza que lo desconcertó.

—No hay necesidad de que finjas conmigo, Darien. Por favor.

Se puso ceñudo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Disfruté haciendo el amor contigo. Fue muy… agradable. Pero ahora que has consumado el matrimonio y todo es legal, no tienes que… —calló y se mordió el labio—. ¿Podrías moverte, por favor? Me gustaría levantarme.

—No tan deprisa —no podía creer lo que oía. ¡Muy agradable! ¡Lo siguiente sería que le diera una puntuación entre uno y diez!

Presionó la pierna con más fuerza para que no pudiera salir de debajo. Pasados unos momentos, cedió y se quedó quieta, salvo por la agitación de su respiración. No lo miró.

—¿Piensas que lo que acaba de pasar, el sexo que hemos compartido… —la vio encogerse— ha sido un formulismo legal? —no lo podía creer. ¿Es que no se había sentido tan conmovida como él por la asombrosa perfección del acto?

—Darien, por favor…

—¡No! No me complace liberarte —no pudo evitar hablar con dureza nacida de la furia. No supo si consigo mismo por haberse contenido antes con ella o con Serena por ser tan ciega.

La culpa le atenazó las entrañas. Esa noche no había dedicado tiempo alguno a tranquilizarla, persuadirla o incluso seducirla. Simplemente la había visto y la había acosado como un depredador en busca de una presa, tomando lo que había querido. Había dado por hecho que también era lo que ella había anhelado.

—Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con la ley, Serena.

—No mientas, Darien —giró la cabeza y lo miró con ojos brillantes—. Tiene todo que ver con ello. Sé que no me deseas. Aquella primera vez te quedaste conmigo sólo porque yo te lo supliqué. No tenías deseo alguno de volver a verme.

Movió la cabeza. Había sabido que Serena tenía cicatrices emocionales. Había visto las pruebas la primera noche. Pero no había tenido idea de lo profundas que eran.

—¡Yo estaba allí! ¿Recuerdas? —alzó la voz, vibrante y descarnada—. Vi compasión en tus ojos. Bueno… —apoyó ambas manos en el muslo que la aprisionaba y trató de apartarlo— ya no tenemos que fingir más. Aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda ver.

—¿Crees que tuvimos sexo porque sentía pena por ti? ¿Y después porque tenía que legitimar el matrimonio? —ni siquiera en ese momento podía creer que hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, no había cejado en su afán por liberarse—. ¿De verdad piensas que necesitábamos consumar nuestro matrimonio para legalizarlo cuando ya estás embarazada con mi hijo?

—No… no lo sé —sonó confusa.

—En cuanto a querer verte otra vez… fuiste tú quien me dejó, ¿lo has olvidado? —eso aún lo irritaba—. Al enterarme de la muerte de Zafiro tuve que marcharme de inmediato. De lo contrario, no te habrías ido con tanta facilidad. De hecho, tuve que esperar semanas hasta que vinieras a Shajehar.

—¿Qué? No estabas esperando —movió la cabeza, pero su voz sonó incierta.

—¿Quién crees que insistió en que vinieras aquí a trabajar, Serena? Teníamos asuntos inconclusos entre nosotros.

—¡No! —exclamó en un simple susurro.

Le tomó el mentón con la mano y le giró la cara.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esto? —se acercó y le pegó su lanza al rojo vivo. La fricción de la suave piel femenina contra su necesidad desbocada fue un anticipo del paraíso.

A ella se le desencajaron los ojos.

—Di por hecho… —calló largo rato, luego tragó saliva—. Pensé que pensabas en otra persona mientras hacíamos el amor.

Si no fuera tan trágico, sería risible.

—Créeme, Serena, no pensaba en nadie salvo en ti. El motivo por el que titubeé aquella primera vez fue porque no quería aprovecharme de ti cuando era evidente que habías pasado por algún tipo de trauma.

—Oh.

¿Era lo único que podía decir?

—Sí, oh. Lo creas o no, tengo escrúpulos acerca de con quién me voy a la cama. Las mujeres heridas con la mente confusa no figuran en lo alto de mi lista. Me acosté contigo porque te deseaba, Serena. Aún te deseo —le tomó la mano y la bajó hasta posarla sobre su sexo túrgido. La sensación de esos dedos al cerrarse entorno a él fue un dulce tormento—. Una cosa que debes aprender es a confiar en mi palabra. Ya te he dicho que nunca miento. Jamás.

La asombrosa realidad de su sexo, duro, pesado e increíblemente excitante, le cortó toda claridad de pensamiento. La sensación de esa piel suave y sedosa, de ese poderío en la palma de la mano, fue muy erótica. Temblando, apartó la mano.

—Pero yo… —«¿Yo qué? ¿Soy demasiado desgarbada y flaca, poco femenina para que alguien me desee o me ame?» Se mordió el labio.

—Pero nada. Eres mi esposa y te deseo. Esa es la verdad —la miró—. ¿Tú me deseas, Serena?

Ella dejó de respirar unos momentos. ¿Cómo podía preguntarlo? ¿Acaso no acababa de derretirse en sus brazos, no se había entregado al enloquecedor placer de su abrazo en un escritorio?

El apetito desesperado que la había dominado había desterrado incluso su orgullo.

—Yo… —sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta—. Yo te deseo, Darien. Debes saberlo —ya no le quedaba orgullo. Nada con qué protegerse.

Él bajó la cabeza y le dio el beso más tierno que cabía imaginar. Serena suspiró, sintiéndose bajo su hechizo, indiferente a la rendición total que había hecho.

—Te deseo, Serena. Te deseo —le llenó de besos las comisuras de los labios, la mejilla, la mandíbula—. Eres sexy —le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja—. Y hermosa —le lamió el cuello y la sintió temblar—. Y todos los hombres que ayer asistieron a nuestra boda estaban celosos de mi suerte.

La voz se transformó en un ronroneo ronco mientras seguía besándola. Serena se arqueó contra él, disfrutando del torbellino de sensaciones que creaba en su cuerpo y de la gloriosa bruma de bienestar en su mente.

Se hallaba aturdida por el sonido de su voz ronca y persuasiva diciéndole una y otra vez lo hermosa que era, cuánto la deseaba. Sin dejar de besarla y tocarla de formas que acallaron todas las dudas y temores al tiempo que la sumergían más y más en el éxtasis.

—¡Darien! Por favor… yo…

—Sí, Serena. No te contengas —la incitó con la boca pegada a su cuerpo.

Sólo bastó la presión de esos labios, el palpitar de esa lengua en un punto hipersensible de su cuerpo para convertirla en una descontrolada conflagración. Fue instantáneo e indescriptible.

Cuando su mente retornó a su cuerpo, aún la sacudían descargas de placer.

—Me encanta ver cómo disfrutas de un orgasmo —murmuró Darien sobre su ombligo—. Eres tan hermosa que quiero verte de nuevo —deslizó la mano hacia los rizos húmedos.

—¡No! Por favor, Darien —a pesar de lo desesperada que estaba por su contacto, necesitaba mucho más. Lo anhelaba a él.

Los segundos se estiraron mientras él la miraba y esperaba.

—Te deseo a ti, Darien —susurró al final.

—Y yo a ti. Serena, mi hermosa esposa.

Subió, situándose entre sus piernas, y se apoyó encima de ella sobre unos brazos musculosos. El calor que irradiaba la envolvió.

El cielo se hallaba en el movimiento deliberado de esa erección contra sus pliegues lubricados. Estaba duro y pesado y era poderosamente viril.

—Te necesito, Serena. Ahora.

Ella se sumergió en el destello de obsidiana de sus ojos y supo que deseaba eso y a él más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí—musitó.

Un segundo más tarde, la tomó con celeridad y urgencia, con un ritmo jadeante, pero no le importó. El la deseaba, igual que ella lo anhelaba con cada partícula de su ser.

La conexión entre ellos era poderosa. Incluso cuando el clímax rompió sobre ella, la sostuvo con la mirada y no estuvo sola cuando el mundo se fragmentó a su alrededor, Darien la acompañaba.

Juntos, más allá de las palabras, temblaron con la liberación y sus gritos roncos de éxtasis se confundieron en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, ese lazo permaneció incolumne entre ambos.

Cuando los temblores cesaron, él la arrastró consigo hasta dejarla tumbada sobre su cuerpo, con la mejilla apoyada en su torso, donde podía oír el batir veloz de su corazón.

—Jamás dudes de que te deseo, Serena —dijo con voz lenta y profunda.

Mientras Darien le acariciaba el cabello, se entregó al sueño con una sensación plena de bienestar que nunca antes había conocido.

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? —Serena miró en los ojos oscuros de Darien y esperó que no pudiera leer sus emociones.

Después haber hecho el amor la noche anterior, se sentía extrañamente vulnerable, como si al dejarle entrar en su cuerpo a su marido también lo hubiera dejado entrar en su mente y su corazón. Nunca antes había confiado en alguien lo suficiente como para permitirle algo así.

—Sí, una sorpresa. Ven —la condujo fuera del pabellón y por los terrenos del palacio.

Esa mañana Darien volvía a llevar ropa tradicional: la larga túnica y el sencillo pero elegante pañuelo en la cabeza que resaltaba su cuerpo poderoso. Le costó no apartar la vista del sendero para darse un festín con él.

—Por aquí —indicó un edificio en el que ella jamás había entrado.

Era más pequeño pero no menos lujoso que la caballeriza en la que había trabajado.

Con la cabeza le hizo un gesto a un mozo y la llevó hasta un establo amplio. Serena se encontró con unos ojos enormes, oscuros y brillantes que le devolvieron la mirada. La yegua árabe era maravillosa. Se acercó a su mano extendida y automáticamente ella le acarició el pelaje.

—Es una delicia —musitó mientras se movía a un lado para obtener una mejor vista del animal—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Nació aquí? —Preguntó mientras pasaba una mano por la extensión de la yegua—. Es una verdadera belleza.

—No, en las montañas —respondió él—. Apenas lleva unos días aquí.

—Tienes que estar muy orgulloso de ella.

—¿La apruebas, entonces?

—¿Qué hay para no aprobar? —el animal era un puro sueño, y si el contacto afectuoso con su hocico servía para algo, también tenía un carácter dócil. Deseó poder ser ella quien la guiara en su entrenamiento—. Tienes buen ojo —murmuró.

—Me complace que pienses eso. Es tuya.

—¿Perdona? —giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos de él ardían con un calor que la derritió. Los pensamientos de la noche anterior, la pasión de Darien y sus propias reacciones desinhibidas la anegaron con un recuerdo nervioso.

—Afraa es tuya. Mi regalo de boda.

—¿Mía? —no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Esa yegua perfecta era suya?

Parpadeó, abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró. No tenía palabras. El animal le dio suavemente con la cabeza y trastabilló un paso hacia la pared, abrumada por su generosidad y el modo en que el corazón se le había desbordado por el gesto.

—¿Serena? —él frunció el ceño y sonó preocupado—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras la emoción le atenazaba las entrañas. No era capaz de recordar haber recibido alguna vez un regalo. Su padre trataba los cumpleaños y las navidades como días normales de trabajo en la granja. Quizá hubiera tenido regalos de pequeña, pero esos días estaban borrosos.

No podía contarle eso a Darien. Sonaba demasiado patético.

—Nada —las palabras salieron como un graznido y volvió a intentarlo—. Gracias, Darien. Es maravillosa —deseó poder arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo, demostrarle cuánto significaba para ella su generosidad. Pero él se quedó quieto y ella titubeó, condicionada por una vida entera—. ¿Has dicho Afraa?

Él asintió con la vista todavía clavada en ella.

—Llamada así por su pelaje blanco.

—Un nombre precioso —murmuró, acercándose un paso y deseando poder expresar adecuadamente lo mucho que significaba para ella, cómo llenaba su corazón de gozo—. Un caballo precioso. Gracias.

—Tendremos que consultar con tu médico si puedes montar durante el embarazo. Pero aunque tengas que esperar hasta después del nacimiento, ella estará aquí, esperándote —hizo una pausa—. Serena, sé que para ti es difícil dejar tu trabajo y tu hogar, adaptarte a una vida nueva. Quiero que seas feliz aquí.

Mientras acariciaba a Afraa, sintió que la emoción volvía a atenazarle la garganta. Realmente a él le importaba.

—Me temo que yo no tengo un regalo para ti —lamentó que no se le hubiera ocurrido.

Darien extendió la mano. Cuando ella se la tomó, la acercó.

—No hace falta un regalo —murmuró mientras con la otra le acariciaba con delicadeza el estómago.

Era un gesto posesivo, como la mirada encendida que leía en sus ojos.

—Llevas a mi hijo dentro —continuó—. ¿Qué más podría esperar de ti? —pronunció con satisfacción y orgullo masculino.

Serena se quedó paralizada. No había posibilidad de equivocación o malentendido. Dejaba bien claro que no había nada más que pudiera darle a su marido. Nada más que pudiera querer de ella. Salvo sexo, desde luego.

Lo único que a él le importaba era el bebé.

Fue como salir del sol para sumirse en una oscuridad invernal. Sintió un nudo doloroso en el abdomen.

Se dijo que no importaba. Su matrimonio era por el bebé. Sí el sexo entre ellos era apasionado y exquisitamente tierno, resultaba una bonificación. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado de su unión.

Entonces no supo por qué dolía tanto que le recordara que su matrimonio sólo era una cuestión pragmática y de conveniencia.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

—Háblame de la escuela a la que asististe, Serena —vio cómo alzaba la cabeza con brusquedad de la revista que leía.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu escuela. Quiero que me hables de eso.

Llevaba toda la noche sin poder concentrarse en los planes de educación.

La yegua había sido el regalo perfecto de boda, o eso había pensado. Los ojos de Serena habían resplandecido de felicidad y su rostro se había transformado con esa sonrisa escasa y hermosa. El impacto le había llegado a lo más hondo, privándolo de oxígeno.

Y entonces, inexplicablemente, la luz dentro de ella se había extinguido. Y desde entonces había seguido así.

Lo irritaba desconocer la causa.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —en sus ojos había duda.

El se levantó de detrás del escritorio y se estiró.

Tuvo ganas de hacerle el amor allí mismo en el sofá. Lo alivió reconocer que al menos en la pasión física seguían conectando.

Pero en ese momento no era el cuerpo de Serena lo que necesitaba conquistar, sino su mente.

Fue a sentarse al lado de ella.

—Te educaste en el campo, ¿verdad? —le dedicó una sonrisa relajada—. Estoy trabajando en un plan para la educación de los niños en zonas aisladas. Me interesa conocer algo del sistema donde tú creciste.

Serena se encogió de hombros y cerró la revista sobre caballos.

—No fue nada especial. Sólo una pequeña escuela rural.

—¿Cómo de pequeña? Tengo opciones de construir instalaciones y que los maestros viajen de lugar a lugar a ver a sus alumnos.

Vio un destello de interés en ella y se felicitó por dar con el tema adecuado.

—Nunca antes había oído hablar de maestros itinerantes —comentó despacio—. En el interior de Australia tienen una enseñanza a larga distancia, donde los estudiantes hablan con los maestros por radio y recurren a Internet.

Darien asintió.

—Esa podría ser una opción cuando dispongamos de una cobertura adecuada para Internet en todo el país. ¿Cómo era tu escuela?

Realmente estaba interesado. Su curiosidad acerca de ella crecía con cada día que pasaba. Incluso después de toda la intimidad sexual que compartían, había muchas cosas sobre ella que desconocía. Por primera vez en años, quería saber algo más sobre una mujer. Entenderla. Eso lo desconcertó.

—Diminuta, con un aula. Un sólo maestro enseñaba todos los cursos hasta que los estudiantes se iban al instituto.

—¿Y funcionaba?

—Era fantástico —asintió con entusiasmo.

—Y sospecho que tú eras una estudiante sobresaliente.

—Por desgracia, no.

—Me sorprendes —ya había descubierto que Serena era una mujer inteligente y ansiosa de aprender. Lo impresionaba la dedicación con que se entregaba a las lecciones de su idioma. Se encogió de hombros.

—Era un trayecto largo hasta la escuela y a veces se me necesitaba en la granja.

—¿Tu padre te mantenía trabajando en casa? —Eso lo sorprendió, aunque no era algo inusual en su propio país—. Creía que la escuela era obligatoria en Australia.

—Lo es —esbozó una sonrisa lúgubre—. Mi padre se aseguraba de que asistiera las veces oportunas para no darles una excusa de intervención a las autoridades.

—Claro, ya que faltar a clase es algo corriente entre los adolescentes —ella alzó la cabeza y captó tensión en sus ojos.

—Oh, comenzó mucho antes. Cuando yo tenía ocho años.

¡Ocho años! Intentó imaginarla a esa edad. Sus facciones delicadas, su cuerpo delgado. Tenía que haber sido una criatura casi etérea. Sintió que la sangre le hervía por la furia.

—Debería haber estado cuidando de ti —soltó indignado. Su situación no era única, pero eso no mitigó su furia.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Creía que mis obligaciones eran con él y con la propiedad. Jamás entendió que quisiera hacer algo más.

—Como estudiar veterinaria —recordó que ella se lo había dicho cuando hablaron de que se trasladara a Shajehar.

Asintió.

—De todos modos, no habría funcionado. No tenía tiempo para estudiar. Ni el dinero para ir a la universidad.

—Ahora sí —murmuró, tomándole la mano. Ella lo miró con ojos asombrados.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad podría estudiar aquí? —El entusiasmo se reflejaba en su voz—. No pensé que fuera en serio. Di por hecho que al ser tu esposa no podría tener una carrera.

—No podrías asumir una carga plena —repuso despacio, pensando—. Seguirías teniendo obligaciones oficiales —y, con el tiempo, más hijos. Sintió un placer inesperado ante la idea de tener más bebés con su esposa—. Pero no veo por qué no puedes estudiar veterinaria si de verdad quieres hacerlo.

—Darien —los ojos le brillaron—. Eso es maravilloso. Gracias —cerró su otra mano en torno a la de él.

Le encantó ver esa sonrisa y ser testigo de su felicidad.

Serena era una mujer única. No le extrañó haber llegado a… preocuparse por ella. Le acarició una mejilla.

—Me alegra hacerte feliz, pequeña. Mereces serlo —calló, atribulado aún por la información que ella le había revelado—. Tal vez habría sido mejor si tu padre no te hubiera criado tras la muerte de tu madre. ¿No tenías otros parientes que hubieran podido acogerte? —La sonrisa se congeló en su cara—. ¿Serena? —inquirió con cierta ansiedad.

—Mi madre no murió —murmuró al fin—. Al menos hasta donde yo sé.

Le acarició la mejilla y maldijo el hecho de no haber pensado en averiguar antes su situación cuando ella le dijo que sólo había estado con su padre.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Ella bajó la vista y se encogió de hombros en un gesto que no resultó fácil ni convincente.

—Se marchó. Simplemente, se fue. Con ocho años, un día llegué a casa y se había ido.

Había abandonado a Serena con ese padre bruto.

Detrás de esas palabras breves y secas, pudo distinguir una emoción dolorosa y a flor de piel. Casi pudo probar la amargura en su propia boca. Se sintió impotente ante una angustia que no podía aliviar.

—Lo siento, Serena —eran palabras inadecuadas y tardías, pero tenía que decirlas. No creyó que ella las escuchara; se hallaba centrada en un lugar distante.

—No tengo noticias de ellas desde entonces —murmuró.

—¿Ellas? —¿qué se había perdido?—. ¿Serena? ¿De quién hablas?

Alzó la vista. En sus ojos no había lágrimas. Pero la cansada aceptación del dolor le resultó más devastadora que la posibilidad de verla llorar.

—Cuando mi madre nos dejó, no se fue sola. Se llevó a Mina, mi hermana pequeña —respiró hondo—. Pero no esperó para llevarme también a mí.

—Serena —la subió a su regazo y le acomodó la cabeza bajo el mentón. La abrazó con fuerza, como si pudiera protegerla del dolor del pasado.

Por todo lo que había vivido esa mujer, se había visto obligada a ser fuerte e independiente desde demasiado joven. No le extrañó que aceptara casarse con él al darse cuenta de la seguridad que podría proporcionarle a su hijo. El tipo de seguridad que ella jamás había tenido.

Era su deber cuidar de ella.

Pero eso no lo sentía como un deber. Era mucho más. Algo profundo, a lo que no era capaz de darle un nombre. No soportaba verla sufrir.

—Las encontraremos —juró.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—No creo que sea posible. Lo intenté, pero debieron cambiar de apellido. Incluso contraté a un investigador cuando podía permitírmelo.

—Entonces contrataremos a uno mejor. No importa el tiempo que se necesite, pero terminaremos por encontrarlas —acarició la mejilla suave como el pétalo de una flor.

—Gracias, Darien —suspiró.

Serena conocía a Darien lo suficiente como para entender que su palabra era un vínculo inquebrantable. Un día encontraría a su familia perdida. No lo dudaba. Y esa comprensión le aportó una extraña sensación de paz.

Le había devuelto la esperanza.

Le había dado algo que no tenía nada que ver con el bebé que esperaban. Su promesa significaba más que lo que nunca había recibido en la vida.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Serena? Todo saldrá bien —la tranquilizó.

—Lo sé —se apartó un poco de sus brazos y le ofreció una sonrisa trémula—. Te creo.

—La familia es importante —murmuró él—. Es parte de lo que nos hace lo que somos.

Ella asintió.

—Tú lo entiendes.

Durante casi toda su vida se había sentido a la deriva, sola. Si pudiera oír la versión de su madre, quizá pudiera dejar el pasado atrás. Aunque en los brazos de Darien, sentía como si ya hubiera seguido adelante con su vida.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Darien? ¿Cómo influyó en ti tu familia? —preguntó. Nunca antes había sacado unos temas tan personales. Pero acababa de desnudar sus emociones. Seguro que tenía derecho a conocerlo un poco mejor.

—De mi familia aprendí independencia.

Sus palabras la sacaron del letargo en el que había caído en sus brazos.

—Mí padre era demasiado indulgente con sus placeres —continuó—. Estaba más interesado en sus amantes que en su vida familiar. En cierto sentido, eso fue positivo. Me criaron mi madre, que me quiso de forma incondicional, y mi tío Hussein, quien me enseñó responsabilidad y deber, al igual que a sentir pasión por Shajehar. Cuando fui lo bastante mayor, fui a un internado. Yo no era el heredero, de modo que mi padre no tenía ninguna expectación conmigo. Me dejó a mi libre albedrío.

—No da la impresión de que te importara —deseó que su padre hubiera sido menos controlador.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermanastro mayor era el favorito de mi padre. Lo consintieron y lo malcriaron. Jamás esperó trabajar o asumir las responsabilidades de sus actos —sonrió sin humor—. En vez de permanecer sentado aquí a la espera de heredar, fui libre de seguir mi propio camino. Saqué la carrera de ingeniería en Gran Bretaña, un máster en administración de empresas en los Estados Unidos, luego llevé a cabo proyectos de desarrollo por todo el mundo hasta que estuve listo para crear un espacio para mí aquí.

Su rostro se iluminó con placer y entusiasmo.

—Dejarte a tu libre albedrío no parece haberte frenado.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Creamos nuestro propio futuro.

Apoyó una mano en su estómago y Serena no se sintió tan molesta por su contacto posesivo. Clavó la vista en su mirada encendida y sintió que la recorría un hormigueo de placer.

Su marido la deseaba con una pasión que jamás dejaba de asombrarla.

Posó la mano encima de la suya y disfrutó de la sensación de calor que irradiaba.

Quizá, sólo quizá, con el tiempo pudieran construir algo mucho más fuerte que un simple matrimonio de conveniencia.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Darien contemplaba el monitor sobrecogido. Un bebé. Su bebé. Se quedó sin aliento por la enormidad de esa afirmación. Nada lo había preparado para la realidad de ver a su hijo en la pantalla. La silueta, el cuerpo con las rodillas subidas. El rápido palpitar de ese corazón.

La emoción le atenazó el pecho mientras seguía mirando el milagro que tenía delante. La conversación susurrada entre Serena y la técnica del ecógrafo quedaba apagada por el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos.

En una ocasión había creído que jamás tendría un hijo. Casi había sido un alivio saber que no le transmitiría ninguno de los rasgos de su familia. Había muy poco, por no decir nada, de su padre que quisiera que heredera la siguiente generación.

Setsuna había ansiado tanto un bebé. Le había resultado un golpe cruel descubrir que jamás podría tener hijos. Lo atravesó la culpa. Lo único que nunca había podido darle a la mujer que amaba. Y ahí estaba en ese momento, mirando las pataditas que daba su hijo nonato.

Un bebé que quería con todas las fibras de su ser.

Algo se contrajo con dolor en su interior. Una sensación desconocida que lo aterró.

Suspiró al comprender que con ese bebé, con ese matrimonio, se había abierto sin darse cuenta a la clase de compromiso emocional que había esquivado durante casi toda su vida adulta.

Pero no había marcha atrás.

Quería a ese bebé. Lo adoraría y lo cuidaría, tanto a él como a su madre. Lo invadió una oleada protectora y posesiva.

Apretó la mano de Serena. Cuidaría de ambos. Sin importar lo que hiciera falta. Eran suyos.

La cara de Darien era una máscara rígida mientras la escoltaba de vuelta a sus aposentos. Parecía un hombre enfrentado a una realidad no deseada.

Ella sintió un vacío en el estómago. El compañero risueño de esa mañana había desaparecido, sustituido por un hombre que no conocía. Un hombre de una cortesía controlada y puntillosa.

¿Estaría lamentando la llegada del bebé? ¿Resentido con ella?

Frunció los labios para ocultar el dolor que la desgarraba. Juntó las manos con fuerza, sosteniendo el sobre con la foto de la ecografía.

Se dijo que todo saldría bien. Por supuesto que iría bien.

Después de ver a Darien con niños, sabía que amaría al bebé en cuanto naciera. Poseía una naturaleza cálida y cariñosa. Un hombre así no resistiría no querer a su propia carne.

Le abrió la puerta del salón y le cedió el paso.

En silencio, ella cruzó la estancia y se detuvo ante los sofás antiguos tapizados en seda.

—¿Necesitas echarte? Pareces cansada.

Serena se encogió de hombros. Agradeció que sólo percibiera eso y no la confusión o el dolor tan próximos a la superficie.

—Estoy un poco cansada, pero no más que de costumbre —hasta el momento había sido afortunada de llevar un embarazo sin molestias.

—En ese caso, te dejaré para que reposes.

Sonaba aliviado. Se hallaba a varios pasos, como reacio a aproximarse, Serena sintió frío en los brazos.

Qué diferente de esa mañana, cuando la había tocado con tanta facilidad al guiarla por el palacio antiguo. Esa relajada camaradería se había desvanecido. ¿Lamentaría el matrimonio, el hijo que iba a tener? No, eso no. Al menos al bebé lo quería.

De pronto comprendió cuánto necesitaba que la rodeara en un abrazo fuerte. Se pasó las manos por los brazos al sentir escalofríos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella esquivó la mirada de Darien para no mostrar nada de su dolor.

No sabía qué había pasado en la clínica. Sólo sabía que algo había cambiado. Que una vez más se sentía sola y a la deriva.

—Sí, por supuesto —se dirigió hacia el extremo de la sala donde Darien trabajaba a veces—. Pondré esta foto en un lugar seguro.

Se encontró ante la librería que abarcaba toda la pared. Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho. De pronto no anheló otra cosa que quedarse sola, lejos de la agridulce tentación de la presencia de Darien. Giró hacia el escritorio.

—¿Te importa si ahora la dejo aquí? —Dijo con la necesidad de llenar el silencio—. Ya conseguiré un álbum bonito donde poner muchas fotos grandes. Pero por ahora aquí estará segura, donde no se doble.

Abrió el cajón superior, lleno con lápices, reglas, una calculadora y diversos objetos de escritorio.

Alzó un libro y colocó el preciado sobre debajo.

—Ya está, perfecto. Mañana compraré un álbum —levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa leve, notando que él se había detenido detrás de la mesa.

Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era un libro lo que ella sostenía, sino una fotografía enmarcada en piel. Automáticamente le dio la vuelta. El movimiento brusco de Darien, que controló casi de inmediato, atrapó su atención. Vio que tenía las manos cerradas a los lados. Los ojos inexpresivos.

Esa falta de expresión la asustó. De golpe supo que había irrumpido en territorio privado.

La invadió la ansiedad.

Despacio, volvió a dejar la foto en el cajón sin apartar la vista de él. Darien ni siquiera parpadeó. Serena sintió como si sostuviera algo vivo, que respiraba y tabú para sus manos. El no decía nada. Estaba ahí… esperando.

Al bajar la vista, comprendió en el acto la actitud de su marido.

Estaba tan joven en la foto. Y atractivo, como un resplandeciente príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Y esa sonrisa. La dejó sin aliento. Jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, con un júbilo absoluto, como si sostuviera el mundo en sus manos.

Con gesto distraído, pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre la cara de él en la foto. El cristal estaba frío al contacto.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —él dio un paso al frente cuando habló.

Y de repente se detuvo a medio metro, Serena no levantó la vista. Clavó la mirada en la mujer que le sonreía a Darien en la foto. Supo quién era. Con su magnífico vestido y joyas familiares, no costaba adivinarlo.

Apartó la mano de la foto como si pudiera morderla.

—Se llamaba Setsuna —respondió con cierta distancia.

Instintivamente, Serena supo que ocultaba emociones demasiado fuertes para compartir.

Observó las caras radiantes, el amor que brillaba de forma inconfundible en sus ojos, en la intimidad capturada en ese momento, a pesar de que no hacían más que tomarse de la mano.

Se los veía hermosos, gloriosos.

Se sintió como una tonta por las esperanzas estúpidas que había sido incapaz de reprimir por completo. Las esperanzas de que algún día se convirtiera en un matrimonio de verdad. En una relación plena y satisfactoria. Se sintió un fraude, una impostora.

—Era una mujer hermosa —musitó con dolor.

—Esa foto se tomó el día de nuestra boda. Hace diez años.

Qué equivocada había estado al dar por hecho que era desaprobación lo que había percibido en su expresión cuando le dijo que ya no tenía esposa. Lo había visto tan furioso, que había saltado a la conclusión de que había sido por un divorcio. En ese momento comprendía que se había debido al hecho de que había tocado un nervio a flor de piel. La mención de su esposa había evocado demasiados recuerdos.

Finalmente, encontró la voz, aunque trémula.

—Debían ser demasiado jóvenes.

—Yo tenía veinte años. Ella dieciocho. Pero nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Crecimos juntos.

Habían compartido mucho.

—Era muy, muy hermosa —susurró.

Su primera esposa había sido todo lo que ella no era. Pequeña, vivaz, curvilínea, con ojos oscuros que resplandecían, abundante cabello negro verdoso y facciones perfectas. Era como una muñeca bonita, pero lo que la volvía imposiblemente bella era la absoluta felicidad en su sonrisa.

Cualquier mujer se sentiría inferior con la hermosa Setsuna.

Al darse cuenta de que Setsuna había tenido algo que ella jamás conseguiría, el amor de Darien, se sintió atravesada por los celos.

Sólo en ese momento comprendía que quería más que su relajada compañía y su pasión urgente.

Porque había descubierto que sentía demasiado por él. Porque el respeto y el sexo ardiente le mostraban un simple vistazo de cómo podía ser la vida si la relación de Darien con ella estuviera motivada por su corazón y no por la obligación.

Cerró el cajón y se apoyó en la mesa. Había visto suficiente.

—Siempre estaba llena de vida.

—¿Qué pasó? —no levantó la vista. No quería ver los recuerdos en los ojos de él.

De pronto él se puso a caminar y al rato se detuvo delante de la ventana.

—Sufría de asma agudo. A sus padres les informaron de que tal vez no llegara a la vida adulta.

El corazón de Serena se encogió y supo lo que se avecinaba.

—La medicación y el plan de tratamiento mantuvieron su dolencia bajo control. Pero un día, cuando estábamos lejos de la capital, tuvo un ataque —calló un instante—. Fue tan súbito. La medicación no ayudó. Necesitaba un hospital, pero no pudimos llevarla a tiempo. Mi padre agasajaba a unos VIPs y había ordenado que hasta los helicópteros médicos de urgencia trasladaran a sus invitados a un picnic en el desierto. Cuando conseguimos que uno viniera a recogerla, era demasiado tarde.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró Serena, sintiendo la incompetencia de esas palabras.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ocho años.

Pero no el tiempo suficiente para mitigar su dolor. En ese momento entendía por qué a pesar de toda la atención y la consideración que le mostraba, siempre había dado la impresión de que contenía una parte vital de sí mismo.

A pesar de sus reanimaciones, debía de ser increíblemente difícil para él tomarla en brazos. Tenerla en su cama, en su vida, en vez de a la mujer que había amado.

Cuando estaban juntos, ¿pensaba en Setsuna? ¿La oscuridad de la noche ocultaba la verdad lo suficiente como para que él pudiera pensar que tenía a Setsuna en brazos y no a ella?

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, contuvo un sollozo mientras se aferraba al escritorio.

«Jamás te prometió amor. Te está dando todo lo que puede. Deberías agradecer lo que recibes».

Pero en esa ocasión resultaba demasiado duro aceptarlo. Con una súbita emoción de desafío, comprendió que no quería ser su esposa de conveniencia. Quería luchar por lo que anhelaba, por Darien. Quería ganar por sí misma.

Lo amaba. Se había enamorado de ese hombre orgulloso y honorable que le había dado ternura, la había introducido al placer y le había prometido seguridad. Que se había casado con ella porque había considerado que debía hacerlo, pero que al mismo tiempo la había hecho más feliz que nunca.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó él de repente.

Se detuvo y giró lo suficiente como para lanzarle una mirada imprecisa, sin atreverse a encontrarse con sus ojos. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel y le daba miedo que los leyese con facilidad.

—A los establos. No he visto a Afraa en todo el día. Además, los niños van a venir de visita.

—Lo había olvidado. Iré contigo.

—¿Y tu trabajo? Ya te has tomado toda la mañana libre.

—El reino no se vendrá abajo si paso un día con mi familia.

Su familia… Por supuesto, se refería a los hijos de su primo.

Pero no pudo evitar una oleada de placer cuando la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Al terminar la reunión de Serena con unas mujeres procedentes de villas lejanas, mantenida en un árabe bastante fluido por parte de ella y que lo dejó asombrado por el progreso realizado en ese sentido, fue a verla y le encantó el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. La reacción física que experimentaba con él era una perpetua fuente de placer.

—Ven —extendió la mano—. Quiero mostrarte una cosa —la sensación de su mano le gustó aún más. Algo tan ínfimo, pero tan idóneo al mismo tiempo—. Aquí —dijo de pronto—. Quiero que veas los últimos planos. Acaban de llegar —sin aguardar una respuesta, la llevó a la mesa de reuniones y seleccionó un rollo de planos que había estado inspeccionando antes. Sintió la resistencia en su cuerpo rígido y no le soltó la mano—. Mira —los extendió—. ¿Ves cómo el arquitecto ha adaptado el diseño para un espacio extra? Una enfermera asistirá un par de días a esta clínica materno infantil experimental.

—¿En serio? —Se inclinó con interés, plantando las manos sobre la mesa de caoba—. Ésa fue una de las sugerencias que aportamos nosotras. Las mujeres quedarán encantadas. ¿Dónde se construirá?

Darien respondió sus preguntas, señalando los emplazamientos en un mapa de las provincias, desgarrado entre el placer que le causaba su entusiasmo y el disgusto de que fuera por unos simples planos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo cerca y la rica fragancia de mujer que hacía que el cuerpo le hormigueara.

Deseaba a su esposa. Ya. Allí mismo.

Bajó las manos por los costados de ella, rodeándola para posarlas sobre la curva dura y erótica de su trasero.

Ella se paralizó en la postura en la que se hallaba.

—¿Darien? —preguntó con voz aguda—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te deseo —su voz traicionó el extremo de su necesidad. Se pegó a ella por detrás. Lamió el punto sensible que tenía detrás de la oreja, luego le besó el cuello con la boca abierta.

—¡No! Ahora no —su voz concluyó con un jadeo de placer sensual incluso mientras el cuerpo se le ponía rígido ante el contacto.

—Sí, ahora.

—Y siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿no?

La amargura en su voz era nueva y lo detuvo en seco. ¿Era posible que de verdad no quisiera eso? Sintió el impacto de la incredulidad. No podía fingir que esa chispa entre ellos era unilateral. ¡Jamás había fingido su deseo por él!

Le acarició los pechos y sintió que los pezones se le ponían duros. Al instante su erección palpitó en respuesta. Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y la sintió temblar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú no lo deseas?

—Yo…

La sacudieron unos temblores cuando él le subió el vestido de seda hasta que pudo deslizar una mano por la braguita elástica para seguir el contorno delicioso de su trasero.

—¿Tú… qué, Serena? —intentó hacerse a un lado, pero la detuvo de forma implacable con la simple acción de abrir más las piernas con el fin de rodearle las suyas. No había salida—. Dime que no quieres esto, y pararé.

Estaba duro por la necesidad. Más duro y excitado que lo que recordaba haberlo estado alguna vez. La anhelaba con un apetito palpitante que amenazaba su ecuanimidad.

—Darien, por favor, yo…

Sus palabras concluyeron con un suspiro cuando la mano de él se deslizó de manera posesiva por las curvas que acunaban a su hijo y exploraron debajo del encaje. Fue directamente al centro del placer entre sus piernas.

Otro temblor y él sonrió mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja ¡Sí! En eso al menos no podía resistirse a él.

Con un gemido de rendición empujó la pelvis contra su contacto justo cuando él le abría las piernas con una rodilla y dejaba que su erección se le acomodara entre los glúteos.

—Dilo —demandó él con voz áspera—. Di que me deseas.

—Yo… sí, Darien. Te deseo.

Fue un suspiro ronco de necesidad y él la recompensó con un mordisco delicado en esa zona erógena debajo de la oreja y la deliberada caricia de sus dedos contra el clítoris.

—Podría entrar alguien —jadeó.

Pero ya estaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo primigenio que le indicó todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo excitada que estaba. El calor líquido que bajaba por su mano hablaba de un deseo equiparable al que sentía él. Los latidos del corazón le subieron un poco más.

Era suya, toda suya. Su esposa, su amante. Su mujer.

Estaba decidido a tenerla toda.

Se liberó de la ropa para poder deslizar su erección contra las suaves e imitadoras curvas mientras le bajaba las braguitas. La expectación le provocó un escalofrío.

—Nadie entrará —su voz sonó como la de un extraño dominado por la lujuria.

La deseaba tanto, y tan completamente, que era más que sexo. Ese apetito de ella era algo primario, que no terminaba de entender. Y con el tiempo no decrecía: de hecho, crecía más. Quería marcarla como su posesión de la forma más primitiva posible.

—Es pleno día —fue la protesta débil que emitió ella, pero incluso mientras la manifestaba, se abrió de piernas para brindarle un acceso mejor.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Darien fue una mueca de tensión. Se situó y luego se deslizó con determinación en su centro lubricado. Con una mano la acarició entre las piernas, con la otra subió por su vientre hasta encontrar los maravillosos pechos.

Ella gritó cuando le frotó el pezón con los dedos índice y pulgar. El placer le sacudió todo el cuerpo y él lo aprovechó para embestirla con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerle el amor a mi esposa durante el día?

Desterró a un rincón de su mente la pregunta no formulada, la inexplicable cuestión de por qué la deseaba de modo insaciable, por qué era tan importante para él. Por el momento, bastaba con saber que jamás había deseado a una mujer de la forma en que deseaba a Serena.

Se retiró unos centímetros, después la penetró aún más profundamente, cada glorioso centímetro una revelación sobre la necesidad, el deseo y el éxtasis.

—Deja que te lleve al paraíso, Serena.

En esa ocasión el acto fue más fuerte, más seguro y más hondo que nada que él pudiera recordar. Ella se le había metido en la sangre y en el alma y se sentía impotente para resistir.

De hecho, no quería hacerlo.

—Una vez más, recibe mi felicitación por tu matrimonio. Has elegido bien, amigo mío.

Darien siguió la mirada del rey Andrew y vio a Serena charlando en el otro extremo de la sala con un ejecutivo de una empresa petrolera internacional.

En los meses transcurridos desde su llegada a Shajehar, había florecido. Se había establecido en su nuevo papel de manera asombrosa, superando su timidez a medida que crecía en seguridad. Había sido como contemplar una rosa hermosa abrirse.

—Gracias, Andrew. Aprecio tus buenos deseos.

Serena estaba magnífica. Con siete meses de embarazo, se la veía más atractiva que nunca. Era elegante, llamativa y demasiado sexy para estar en público.

No pasó por alto el lenguaje corporal del hombre mayor. También él era consciente de que Serena era una mujer deseable, aunque se mostraba respetuoso.

Serena sonrió cálidamente ante algo que dijo su acompañante y los celos le llegaron al alma. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que no le sonreía a él de manera similar. No quería que un extraño disfrutara de las sonrisas que le negaba a él. Con cada semana que pasaba, el abismo entre ellos se hacía más grande. Cada vez notaba que se alejaba más, a pesar de las intimidades que compartían.

—Antes disfruté de una conversación con tu esposa —comentó Andrew—. Me resultó una mujer sensata. Muy refrescante. Sabe cómo escuchar y cuándo hablar —miró a Darien con seriedad—. Eres un hombre afortunado, amigo mío. Quizá más de lo que imaginas.

El comentario, en conflicto con la habitual preocupación de Andrew con la belleza física, lo sorprendió. No había considerado al rey tan perceptivo.

El otro tenía razón. Darien valoraba el sentido común de Serena y la mente rápida que poseía. Cuando se trataba de sus reformas, el entusiasmo que había mostrado había superado sus inhibiciones. Lo había ayudado a encontrar perspectivas cuando las barreras para el cambio habían parecido abrumadoras.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —la observó con atención—. No podría haber escogido una mejor esposa.

Sin embargo, la insatisfacción le comía las entrañas. Era su buena compañera, seductora en la cama y no tardaría en ser la madre de su hijo. Pero no bastaba. Quería… más. No quería que entre ellos existiera esa distancia.

Emergieron los recuerdos de la felicidad y la proximidad que había compartido con Setsuna. Para su asombro, comprendió que era eso lo que quería. Un matrimonio de verdad. Una relación auténtica, no un acuerdo de conveniencia, cercado por los límites silenciosos que ambos habían establecido.

No una pálida imitación de su primer matrimonio, sino algo único y especial por derecho propio.

Al observarla ir al encuentro de sus tíos y un grupo de diplomáticos, entendió que lo poco que tenía en ese momento de ella nunca lo satisfaría.

¿Qué sucedería si derribaba esas zonas infranqueables que habían erigido? ¿Qué pasaría si se abría por completo a Serena? ¿Le confiaría ella, a su vez, su yo más íntimo, la mujer que era en el fondo del corazón?

De repente experimentó la acuciante necesidad de averiguarlo.

«Ya no puedo seguir así. No puedo».

A Serena le dolía la cara de las sonrisas corteses. Pero eso no era nada con el dolor que le atenazaba el pecho, la angustia de saber que no podía proseguir así.

A sus oídos llegó la despedida del rey Andrew a Darien.

Durante toda la recepción había sentido la mirada de él como la caricia de una llama sobre su piel vulnerable y había experimentado la chispa traicionera en su propio interior.

Pero el sexo ya no era suficiente.

Se había esforzado durante meses. Había aceptado lo que el destino le había deparado… un matrimonio sin amor. Se había esforzado al máximo por encajar, a pesar de que sabía que Darien jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos. Seguía enamorado de Setsuna.

No podía competir con un fantasma. Y se sentía demasiado agotada para seguir intentándolo. Y ser la segunda ya no era suficiente. Había descubierto que el deseo sin amor era un simulacro vacío.

—Vamos, Serena —la voz de Darien sonó rica y cálida en su oído. Deslizó el brazo de ella por el suyo y la acercó—. Es hora de irse a la cama.

Al instante su condenado cuerpo experimentó alborozo ante la promesa que proyectaba la voz de él. Miró alrededor y vio que el salón de recepciones estaba vacío a excepción de los criados. Andrew se había marchado al ala de invitados.

Sus aposentos no se encontraban muy lejos, pero cada paso fue una tortura, porque a pesar del placer que le causaba el abrazo del hombre que amaba, sabía que no podía tolerar más esa farsa de intimidad.

Cada caricia, cada palabra tierna, la desgarraban, porque no significaban nada. Nunca la había amado.

Se detuvo nada más entrar en su salón privado y separó el brazo, sin notar casi la expresión de sorpresa de Darien.

Merecía más del matrimonio. Si no podía disfrutar de un matrimonio real, tenía el derecho a proteger su cordura y respeto por sí misma. Necesitaba escapar de esa relación sin salida.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede?

Alzó la vista hacia el hombre que se había mantenido cuidadosamente distante de ella toda la velada tal como lo exigía el protocolo. Sin importar lo mucho que lo complaciera en la cama ni lo mucho que se afanara en encajar en su mundo, siempre estaría así. Distante.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago por los recuerdos de la intimidad que habían compartido. Se había vendido a él. Por seguridad y sustento para el bebé. Por la vana esperanza de que el amor pudiera surgir del deseo físico.

Era hora de plantarse. Mientras tolerara ese acuerdo estaba predestinada a la infelicidad.

—Me voy a la cama —dijo con voz increíblemente serena. Una vez tomada la decisión, se sentía libre de las emociones que durante tanto tiempo la habían atormentado.

—Es lo mismo que yo tenía en mente, _habibti_.

Alargó la mano hacia ella y Serena retrocedió un paso.

—No, eso no —vio que él mostraba una desconcertada curiosidad. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran—. Quiero dormir.

—Ha sido una noche larga —comentó él—. ¿No te apetecería primero un baño caliente?

—No —¿cuántas veces la había seducido en ese cuarto de baño enorme? Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos—. Quiero irme directamente a dormir. Usaré el segundo cuarto de baño.

Darien enarcó las cejas.

—Eso no es necesario —comentó con cierto reproche—. Respeto tu necesidad de descanso. No te molestaré esta noche.

Con rapidez, ella movió la cabeza.

—Quiero dormir sola. Siempre.

Las facciones de él mostraron una incredulidad arrogante. La única señal de vida fue la intensidad ardiente en esos ojos azules al observarla. Entonces ella bajó la vista y vio sus nudillos blancos por la tensión.

En ese momento ni eso la intimidó.

—Si nuestro acto sexual te produce alguna incomodidad ahora que el bebé está tan grande, deberías habérmelo dicho —en su voz vibró la indignación—. No te impondré mi presencia. No soy un ogro egoísta.

Darien era un hombre decente, de eso no cabía duda. Pero su relación la destrozaba, le quitaba el alma hasta hacer que se sintiera vacía.

—No es el bebé, Darien. Soy yo. No quiero sexo contigo —«mentirosa», gritó una voz dentro de ella. «¡Siempre lo desearás!» Él entrecerró los ojos como si también hubiera oído esa voz mental—. No te quiero —soltó antes de poder cambiar de idea—. No puedo seguir adelante con este matrimonio.

—¿Quieres dejarme?

Las palabras estallaron como un rugido apenas apagado.

Quedó atónito. Había percibido su alejamiento, pero jamás habría adivinado que había ido tan lejos.

Nada lo había preparado para eso. Era imposible que ya no lo deseara. Sentía hasta la médula que había mentido en ese sentido.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —le pertenecía. Jamás la dejaría ir.

—Nunca he hablado más en serio —lo contradijo con una calma sepulcral.

Una espada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. El orgullo y la indignación emergieron a la superficie.

—Olvidas, esposa mía, que estamos casados —avanzó un paso y se plantó ante ella—. Nadie se divorcia en la casa real de Shajehar. Eres mía y seguirás siendo mía —el corazón quería salírsele del pecho—. No permitiré que te vayas.

Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Pero se mantuvo firme. Su serenidad resultaba peculiar, dada la descarga de adrenalina que corría por su torrente sanguíneo.

—No es mi intención abandonar Shajehar. Sé lo que firmé y sé que no hay una escapatoria fácil.

La indignación le marcó el alma al oír sus palabras. Y algo más. Algo parecido al dolor.

«¡Sé lo que firmé!»

Hacía que el matrimonio sonara como una carga pesada. ¿Es que no le había dado un lugar en el mundo, un lugar donde era respetada y valorada, y capaz de aportar su contribución? ¿No le había dado riqueza, joyas e importancia? ¿Un futuro seguro para ella y su bebé? ¿No le había dado placer y la había satisfecho innumerables veces?

No podía creer que no lo deseara.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Espacio. Distancia. En lo que al mundo se refiere, seguiré siendo tu esposa. Pero no quiero que vivamos como marido y mujer. Criaremos juntos a nuestro hijo según lo acordamos. Cumpliré con mis obligaciones como miembro de la familia real, pero…

—No en el lecho matrimonial —la amargura le provocó una mueca.

Ella guardó silencio. Simplemente, lo miró con esos ojos enormes. Estaba pálida y tensa.

Bajó la vista a las manos extendidas sobre su vientre.

¿Es que creía que necesitaba proteger a su bebé de la furia de su marido? Ese horrible pensamiento hizo que retrocediera un paso.

—¿Por qué, Serena?

Ella calló un rato antes de hablar.

—Jamás fue un verdadero matrimonio. Darien. No es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia. Quiero que nos ciñamos a eso —tragó saliva—. Ha hecho falta tiempo, pero he descubierto que no quiero tener intimidad con un hombre cuando no hay amor de por medio.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

—¿Cuánto falta?

Darien giró la cabeza para mirarla en busca de señales de fatiga antes de volver a centrar la vista al frente. El irregular camino montañoso no parecía molestarle.

—Unos veinte minutos más.

Silencio. Su conversación, como era habitual esos días, era breve.

Dos días atrás, al mirar ese rostro de una calma sobrenatural al anunciarle que no lo quería más, ni a él ni a su matrimonio, había parecido una muñeca sin vida. O una mujer bajo una tensión tan increíble que se había desactivado emocionalmente.

Eso lo asustó más que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho.

«No quiero tener intimidad con un hombre cuando no hay amor de por medio» Las palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su cerebro de tal forma, que no dejaba de repetirlas una y otra vez.

El amor no había formado parte del trato. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo que ella no lo amaba, sentía un profundo dolor en su interior. Y un vacío.

Tenía que darle tiempo. Cuando naciera el bebé, las cosas serían diferentes. El se encargaría de que así fuera.

La tensión le provocó un nudo en el estómago y sintió las manos frías y húmedas en el volante.

Recordó haber llevado por allí a otra mujer años atrás, subiendo por ese mismo camino mientras reían. Pero Setsuna no había bajado con vida.

El sol brillaba en lo alto al cruzar un puente estrecho sobre un abismo que separaba el castillo del resto de la vía montañosa. Era una fortaleza lúgubre, cuadrada e imponente, que se alzaba en la roca para dominar el valle de abajo.

Serena apenas notó las puertas de madera tachonadas con enormes piezas de metal, las paredes más gruesas que los hombros de un hombre y las rejas de hierro forjado en las pocas ventanas que daban a la montaña.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en el hombre que tenía al lado y cuyo gentil apoyo resultaba la tortura más exquisita.

Por desgracia, el limbo carente de emociones que le había proporcionado fuerza y la había protegido contra el dolor, se había desvanecido.

Tembló y él la sujetó mejor con el brazo.

—Su Alteza necesita un té en el salón pequeño —dijo.

El mayordomo que había ido a darles la bienvenida inclinó la cabeza y giró para ir a cumplir la orden de su señor. Serena se movió mecánicamente, dejando que Darien la condujera.

—Te sentirás mejor cuando tomes un té y comas algo.

Serena hizo una mueca. Dudaba de que algo pudiera lograr que alguna vez se sintiera mejor. Se sentó en el sillón mullido que él le señaló, dejando que su cuerpo cansado y pesado se reclinara contra el respaldo. Le dolían todos los huesos.

—¿Serena? —se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le tomó la mano laxa—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella parpadeó y se sentó más erguida.

—Sí, gracias. Pero el té será agradable —mintió. La idea de meter cualquier cosa en el estómago, hasta líquido, hacía que la bilis le subiera a la garganta.

El silencio se prolongó.

Adrede giró la cabeza hacia los enormes ventanales que mostraban la red de valles que había abajo.

—La vista es espectacular.

Él no respondió; luego, se puso de pie y le tomó la mano que había apoyado en el regazo.

—En un día despejado, puedes ver a cientos de kilómetros.

Las nubes habían ocultado el horizonte desde que llegaran en su visita a la provincia. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a llevarla para verlo en un buen día.

—Yo he de ocuparme de algunas cosas —murmuró él—. Mientras tanto, disfruta de tu refrigerio. Regresaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para llevarte al siguiente pueblo.

Se marchó y ella quedó sola en el lujo vacío del gran salón. El séquito sin duda estaba llenando la vieja fortaleza y, sin embargo, podía imaginarse que era la única allí.

Una hora más tarde seguía sola. El mayordomo del castillo en persona le llevó otra bandeja con té dulce y fragante. El aroma le cerró el estómago y se levantó del sillón con una energía renovada. Era hora de salir.

No importaba que tuviera el corazón roto y estuviera agotada. Los habitantes del lugar la esperaban y no pensaba decepcionarlos.

Además, como permaneciera más rato sentada, pensando en lo que se había convertido su matrimonio, se volvería loca.

—¿Dónde está mi esposo? —se volvió hacia el mayordomo, que pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Su Alteza está hablando con lord Hussein.

El tío de Darien era un hombre razonable: no le importaría que los interrumpiera.

—¿Dónde se encuentran? He de hablar con mi esposo —añadió cuando el mayordomo titubeó.

—Están en el jardín de lady Setsuna —respondió él con rapidez.

El frío que se había apoderado de su corazón se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El jardín de Setsuna. ¿Era allí donde su marido elegía conducir asuntos importantes?

Serena asintió con vigor.

—Puede enseñarme el camino —se dirigió a la puerta y a él no le quedó otra opción que acompañarla—. ¿Fue lady Setsuna quien plantó el jardín?

—No, Alteza. Milord ordenó que lo construyeran después…

Captó la incomodidad en su voz y casi sintió pena por él.

—Comprendo —era un jardín conmemorativo.

Darien había ido a refugiarse al lugar dedicado a la memoria de su amor perdido.

Vaciló en un umbral en forma de arco y en gesto de protección se llevó la mano al vientre, donde su hijo se movía y pateaba.

—¿Alteza? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se irguió.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Queda mucho? Él negó con la cabeza.

—Todo recto, cruzando la puerta que hay en el primer patio, luego a la derecha en el siguiente umbral.

—Gracias —esbozó una sonrisa formal—. A partir de aquí podré arreglarme yo sola. Estoy segura de que tiene mucho que organizar con tantos invitados.

Antes de continuar, aguardó hasta que se marchó.

Al llegar, se detuvo en el umbral en forma de arco del jardín amurallado, con una mano en la pared mientras intentaba controlar las náuseas.

Tardó un momento en comprender que oía voces. Al captar el tono bajo de su marido, se acercó un paso al arco. Miró a los dos hombres en el otro extremo del jardín.

—¿No crees que deberías hablarlo con Serena? —decía el tío de Darien.

—Sé lo que es mejor, Hussein. Tú no entiendes…

—Lo entiendo. Darien. Recuerda que los vi a Setsuna y a ti juntos. Ahora te veo con Serena. Sé cómo te sientes.

—Esa no es la cuestión. Sé lo que hago.

Serena se apoyó contra la pared al sentir que las rodillas le cedían.

—Ella no es Setsuna —musitó Hussein—. Debes recordar eso.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Soltó con brusquedad—. Cada vez que la miro, que la toco, reconozco la diferencia —giró y se puso a caminar—. Lo siento aquí —se golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

Sin aire. Serena retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado a ella.

—¿Le has revelado lo que sientes? Debes sacar tiempo para hacerlo.

Pero Serena no necesitaba explicaciones. Se apartó del umbral, tan angustiada que ni notó que el pañuelo azul hielo se le enganchaba en un rosa trepadora.

Darien lo había dejado bien claro. Ya no podía soportar más.

Trastabilló hasta encontrarse en el patio de la entrada. Allí había aparcada una hilera entera de todoterrenos.

Al parecer el pueblo se hallaba a quince minutos en coche. Era pleno día y estaba acostumbrada a conducir en caminos de grava, o lo había estado hasta convertirse en princesa real.

Darien sabría adonde había ido. No se preocuparía.

Irguió los hombros. No podía esconderse en un rincón y desgastarse por lo que no podía cambiar. ¿No era eso lo que se había prometido al enfrentarse a Darien? Debía seguir adelante con su vida.

Se dirigió hacia el vehículo más próximo al portón abierto. Tres minutos más tarde, y sin mirar atrás, cruzó el puente estrecho y salió al camino.

Había conducido cuatro kilómetros cuando vio el desvío que Darien le había señalado. Lo tomó.

El trabajo siempre había sido una necesidad y un solaz. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Centrarse en el bebé y trabajar con las mujeres shejaníes. Si se mantenía bastante ocupada, quizá algún día el dolor del amor no correspondido se mitigara. Entonces podría pensar en Darien sin que las lágrimas le nublaran la visión y le faltara el aire.

Giró en una curva ciega y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando dos ovejas cruzaron el camino a unos metros de distancia. Pisó los frenos y luego maldijo cuando las ruedas se bloquearon y el vehículo derrapó de costado por la grava. Sus reflejos fueron lentos y sus manos resbalaron en el volante al tiempo que intentaba recuperar la dirección.

Los segundos se estiraron de manera imposible mientras el vehículo se deslizaba hacia el costado. Una cuneta profunda y un reborde de piedra afilada se alzaron a su lado mientras se afanaba con el volante.

El impacto la lanzó hacia delante con una sacudida que le hizo castañetear los dientes y le magulló el cuerpo. Cruzó los brazos en torno a su vientre en un intento desesperado de proteger al bebé.

Se oyó un chirrido terrible cuando el metal arañó la roca. El vehículo volcó a medias en la cuneta y continuó deslizándose. Serena apenas lo notó. Se había golpeado la cabeza en el impacto inicial.

Finalmente, el chillido ensordecedor del metal retorcido cesó. El coche se detuvo en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados contra un reborde de roca sólida.

Al final terminó por hacer acopio de energía para apagar el motor. El único sonido que quedó fue su respiración jadeante mientras luchaba contra el dolor y la atracción del mareo y el desvanecimiento.

Se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos durante unos pocos momentos. Los abrió con una sacudida que le indicó que había dormitado un poco.

Demasiado peligroso. Debía salir del vehículo. No olía a gasolina, pero no deseaba correr riesgos. Con horror, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de discernir el más leve movimiento de su bebé.

Sintió miedo y culpa. Jamás debería haber salido sola. No importaba que fuera una conductora competente, acostumbrada a los caminos difíciles. Contuvo las lágrimas. Tenía que moverse. Ya.

Agarró la manivela de la puerta encima de su cabeza y trató de elevarse.

Dos cosas ocurrieron simultáneamente. El dolor le atravesó la pierna izquierda con la suficiente fuerza como para que su mundo retrocediera un instante. Y sintió algo más… un chorro cálido de líquido entre las piernas.

Bajó la mano como pudo mientras sentía que las venas se le helaban. Pero no había posibilidad de error. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Sufría una hemorragia y su bebé corría peligro.

Ajena al dolor que hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, se incorporó lo suficiente como para aferrarse al volante. Plantó el puño contra la bocina y no lo apartó de allí.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Sus impresiones estaban desordenadas. Por encima de todo imperaba el dolor y el miedo. Oyó voces urgentes, desesperadas y sintió unas manos fuertes y firmes sobre su cuerpo. Experimentó una súbita agonía y nada más.

Fue el dolor lo que volvió a despertarla. Le apretaban los dedos, rodeados por el calor de una mano grande. Darien. Estaba allí. La había encontrado. Todo se arreglaría entonces.

Le llegaron unas voces. Unas órdenes secas de una voz que no reconoció y, por encima, el tono urgente de Darien.

—Hagan lo que deban. Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, pero salven a mi esposa. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Durante un instante más, Serena luchó por llegar hasta él, por conectar con él. Pero los sonidos de vida se desvanecieron y volvió a caer en el vacío.

Cuando al fin recobró la conciencia, sentía… nada. Ni dolor, ni incomodidad, nada. Estaba boca arriba. Tenía la mano cálida allí donde unos dedos se la sostenían.

Darien. Era verdad. No había sido un sueño. Había estado con ella todo el tiempo.

Sintió algo que estaba demasiado cansada para definir. ¿Alivio? ¿Amor? ¿Esperanza? Dejó que la llenara de calor, satisfecha de tenerla.

Poco a poco sus sentidos se pusieron más alerta a medida que su cuerpo despertaba. Movió los párpados y la boca. Quería pronunciar su nombre, oírlo y sentirlo en la lengua.

Al final encontró la energía y tragó saliva para humedecer la garganta seca.

—Darien —susurró. Su nombre era como un talismán cuyo sonido le proporcionó fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

—¡Serena! Serena, cariño, has despertado.

No era el tono aterciopelado de Darien. Era Zeinab.

—Todo está bien —le aseguró ésta, aunque tenía los ojos brillantes—. Ya te encuentras a salvo.

—¿El bebé? —su voz sonó como un graznido ronco, pero Zeinab la entendió, porque esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

—Tienes una nenita, que ha nacido por cesárea. Ahora se encuentra en cuidados intensivos neonatales.

Un peso plomizo le sobrecargó el corazón.

—¿Cómo está? De verdad —la sacudió el remordimiento. Era culpa suya que su bebé hubiera nacido prematuramente.

—Es pequeña, de modo que necesita atención extra. Hubo complicaciones durante el nacimiento. Pero está mejorando, haciéndose más fuerte por momentos.

Clavó la vista en los ojos atribulados de su amiga y trató de discernir la verdad del optimismo tranquilizador.

—Darien ha estado contigo en todo momento —agregó Zeinab—. No quería separarse de tu lado. Ahora ha ido a ver al bebé.

Pero sonaba a tópico. A pesar de lo tensa que se encontraba por el temor por su bebé, ni siquiera pudo invocar la fuerza necesaria para sentirse decepcionada.

Darien no se encontraba allí y ninguna reafirmación bienintencionada podía ocultar eso. Sabía dónde estaban sus prioridades, y eran con el bebé. Eso era lo único que siempre le había importado.

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían y giró la cabeza, demasiado extenuada para alzar una mano y secárselos.

Debió de haber imaginado la mano firme sosteniendo la suya. Y la voz desesperada suplicándoles a los médicos que la salvaran.

Era peculiar lo que el cerebro podía inventar.

Darien se hallaba en las sombras de la habitación tenuemente iluminaba y contemplaba el rostro pálido de su esposa.

Sólo el ejercicio de un control supremo lo mantenía quieto, con las manos unidas a la espalda.

Quería acunarla en brazos, besarla hasta que recuperara la conciencia y susurrarle su arrepentimiento y disculpas. Pero no podía.

La culpa lo desgarraba con cuchillas afiladas. Él había provocado eso. Por su culpa Serena casi había muerto, y con ella el bebé.

Creía recordar el dolor de la pérdida, pero no había estado preparado para la agonía que lo había embargado al creer que la perdía. Debería haber estado con ella para llevarla, para resguardarla y protegerla.

De hecho, jamás debería haber aceptado una separación. Debería haber derribado las barreras que los separaban. Pero se había condicionado para creer que jamás volvería a experimentar semejantes emociones. Había sido un cobarde, temeroso de la posibilidad de amar y perder otra vez.

El rescate había sido delicado. Bien podría haber terminado en desastre en ese terreno escarpado. La cirugía había sido un intento frenético de salvarlos a ambos. La posibilidad de que el destino se la robara había estado a punto de destrozarlo. Incluso en ese momento el miedo vibraba en su estómago y le aceleraba el pulso.

Ella movió las pestañas. ¿Estaba despertando? Avanzó un paso y se detuvo cuando fijó sus ojos en él. El alivio y el remordimiento lo dejaron mareado. Parecía tan frágil, tan macilenta y desvalida.

—Darien —su voz sonó como un sollozo ahogado.

Le sirvió un vaso con agua.

—Toma, _habibti_. Bebe esto —deslizó una mano detrás de sus hombros para alzarla. Tembló en su abrazo y esperó con todo su ser que fuera por el esfuerzo físico y no por el rechazo. Ella bajó los párpados. Dejó el vaso de papel sobre la mesilla y se obligó a apartarse—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Serena?

—Viva —subió los labios en una sonrisa que no era una sonrisa.

—Me tenías preocupado —soltó. ¿Preocupado? ¡Había estado aterrado!

Ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Luego apartó la vista.

—Sí, el bebé. ¿Cómo está?

—Cada minuto más fuerte —lo había asombrado la tenacidad de ese pequeño ratoncito. Le había renovado las fuerzas cuando empezaban a menguar—. Hermosa como su madre.

De nuevo Serena lo miró un instante, y Darien leyó asombro en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Está a salvo? —murmuró.

El asintió.

—Te lo prometo. No ha tenido un comienzo fácil, pero los signos son excelentes y responde bien. Toma —volvió a acercarse mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil—. Querrás verlas.

Abrió la tapa del teléfono fino y abrió las fotos que acababa de tomar. Se lo entregó.

Al clavar la vista en la pantalla del aparato, Serena abrió la boca con un suspiro de deleite asombrado. Los ojos se le llenaron de ternura.

—Es preciosa. Tan diminuta. ¿Estás seguro de que se encuentra bien?

Asintió.

—Los médicos están muy satisfechos con su progreso.

—Quiero verla —murmuró.

—Lo harás. Pronto.

Se quedó paralizado por el conocimiento de que podría haber evitado eso. Era criminalmente culpable. Aunque consiguiera persuadirla de perdonarlo, él jamás podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

Despacio, se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama.

—Toma. Gracias por mostrármelas.

Extendió el teléfono, pero Darien movió la cabeza.

—Quédatelo hasta que puedas verla.

—Gracias.

Lo dijo con una voz que bien podría haberle dedicado a un desconocido.

Darien ya no pudo soportarlo más.

—Serena —le tomó la mano y la sostuvo con firmeza cuando ella quiso retirarla.

—Me haces daño.

Lo embargó el arrepentimiento. Pero no podía soltarla. Era pedir demasiado.

—Lo siento —susurró, alzando la mano y dándole besos fervientes en el dorso. La notó temblar.

—Por favor. Darien —pidió con voz quebrada—. Por favor, no.

Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. La culpa lo quemó. Ya no quería hacerle más daño.

—No llores, Serena —le dio vuelta la mano y le besó la palma. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su fragancia única, luego sacó la lengua y la probó. La reacción lo hizo temblar.

«Su mujer. Suya». Haría cualquier cosa por ella menos dejarla ir. Eso era pedir lo imposible.

—Fracasé en protegerte. Fracasé en proteger a mi familia —manifestó con voz tensa. Tenía el rostro sombrío y le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

Serena percibió que el control que Darien mantenía era frágil, una capa de civilización que apenas cubría unos instintos más primitivos. El calor se avivó en su interior ante esa percepción de una masculinidad tan posesiva. Pero no era para ella. Jamás sería para ella.

—Está bien, Darien. Ya ha pasado. El bebé está a salvo —en ningún instante cuestionó la necesidad de consolarlo.

—_Tú_ estás a salvo —corrigió con voz estrangulada por la emoción—. Creí que los había perdido a las dos.

Alzó la cara y se quedó atónita por la emoción descamada que vio en ella. Parecía asolado por el dolor y la angustia.

—Verte ahí, inconsciente… —movió la cabeza—. Fue como si todas las pesadillas del pasado regresaran para hostigarme.

¿El pasado? Claro, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?

—Setsuna —musitó con voz apagada. El accidente debió de avivar los recuerdos de la muerte de su primera esposa.

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo pude dejar que sucediera? Murió a menos de diez kilómetros de donde tú te saliste del camino.

El horror de la noticia resecó la boca de Serena.

—Debería haber sabido que no debía llevarte a las montañas, que era demasiado peligroso, en particular para una mujer embarazada. Que está demasiado lejos de cualquier ayuda médica —se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Sintió que un puño le estrujaba el corazón al ver el dolor desnudo en la cara de Darien, siempre controlada.

Instintivamente alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Al instante él la apoyó en la palma.

—No te merezco, Serena.

Ante ese dolor, no fue capaz de que su corazón siguiera enfadado porque no pudiera amarla. El amor no era una elección. Era algo que surgía. No podía culparlo por haberlo entregado años atrás a otra mujer.

—Darien…

—Pero he de pedirlo. Debo hacerlo.

—Darien, no hay nada que perdonar.

—¿No? —abrió los ojos y la miró—. ¿Y qué me dices de nuestro matrimonio?

—Por favor, no —suplicó, tratando de mantener la voz firme.

—Debo hablar, Serena. Hasta ahora he sido negligente. Peor. Te he hecho desgraciada —respiró hondo—. Me he conformado durante tanto tiempo con disfrutar de los beneficios del matrimonio, de tus beneficios… —entrecerró los ojos— sin entregarme por completo a cambio. He sido muy egoísta. He mantenido la distancia emocional porque no creía que pudiera volver a amar. Tú mereces más que eso.

Estaba a punto de darle la libertad que necesitaba. Entonces no comprendió por qué se sintió como una prisionera condenada, a la espera de una pena de muerte.

—No fue hasta que te enfrentaste a mí, hasta que me negaste tu cuerpo, y lo que es más, tu afecto, cuando entendí lo que había hecho. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que me inspirabas.

Ella sintió como si un puño le estrujara el pecho.

—Me siento avergonzado, Serena. Verdaderamente avergonzado por no haberlo comprendido antes —movió la cabeza—. Me escondí de la verdad, demasiado cobarde para ver más allá de los límites tan estrechos que había establecido. Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo mal que te había tratado —le apretó con más fuerza la mano al tiempo que la voz se le quebraba.

—Darien. Basta. Por favor. Sé cómo te sientes; no necesitas decir nada más —el corazón ya se le estaba partiendo.

—Entonces eres mucho más perceptiva que yo, _habibti_. Yo tardé demasiado tiempo en entender lo que significas para mí. Como he llegado a amarte por tu fortaleza y tu belleza, tu encanto y ternura, tu calidez, tu determinación, por todas las cosas que te convierten en la mujer especial que eres.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Creía que era la conveniencia, la atracción, el respeto, incluso una poderosa necesidad sexual, lo que me mantenía contigo —continuó—. Cualquier cosa menos amor.

¿_Amor_?

Se quedó boquiabierta, sin palabras.

—Me era más fácil decirme que te deseaba porque eras sexy, la fantasía de cualquier hombre, o porque eras una compañía excelente, capaz de escuchar y de aportar otra perspectiva a los problemas.

—¿O porque llevaba tu bebé dentro? —no podía aceptar sus palabras maravillosas, a pesar de la esperanza que florecía en su interior.

Él asintió.

—Ésa era otra razón lógica. Después de todo, fue la excusa con la que te obligué a casarte.

—¿Excusa? —frunció el ceño.

—Ya había decidido que te quería en mi vida. Tu embarazo me obligó a actuar antes, pero no lo lamenté —sonrió con exuberancia—. Después de una noche supe que quería mucho más de ti. Por eso hice que te trajeran a Shajehar. Tenía toda la intención de seducirte para que regresaras una y otra vez a mi cama.

Era demasiado para creer. Desvió la cara.

—No, Darien. No hay necesidad de mentir, de ocultar la verdad —sólo intentaba construir algo entre ellos que no existía, posiblemente por el bien del bebé.

—¿La verdad? La verdad es que te adoro, _habibti_. Llevo haciéndolo meses, pero era demasiado ciego y obstinado para verlo. Hussein lo sabía. Y Zeinab. Pero callaron hasta que Hussein me lo soltó en la fortaleza.

—Hussein dijo que los había visto a Setsuna y a ti juntos y que yo merecía conocer la verdad —ya lo había soltado.

—Ah, ¿de modo que escuchaste eso? -Consternada, asintió.

—Dijiste que era diferente con Setsuna. Que sentías la diferencia cada vez que me veías —se mordió la mejilla por dentro para evitar que la mandíbula le temblara. No iba a derrumbarse.

—Exacto, cariño —le alzó el mentón con una caricia dulce—. Setsuna fue mi primer amor. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida y nos entregamos al romance casi como parte de nuestro proceso de crecimiento. Lo que tuvimos fue especial y jamás pensé que volvería a experimentar amor por otra mujer.

Cuando la miraba de esa manera, casi no podía respirar.

—Sí, amé a Setsuna, pero tú hiciste que me diera cuenta de que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás. Te amo con todo mí ser, Serena. Es como un rayo que me hubiera atravesado el corazón. No soy un joven inexperto y conozco lo que quiero en mi vida, y eres tú. Siempre. ¿Es posible que tú sientas algo por mí, lo suficiente como para aceptar mis disculpas y quedarte? Sin ti no soy nada.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

—Jamás soportaría perderte —le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos— Ojalá lo hubiera hecho de otro modo. Te habría cortejado y dicho que te amo. A cambio, me sentí paralizado, temiendo haberte empujado demasiado lejos. Sin tener esperanza alguna de conquistarte —tembló y cerró los ojos.

Serena notó las lágrimas. Anhelaba tanto que fuera verdad.

—Darien —su nombre jamás le había parecido tan perfecto en los labios. Asombrada, miró al hombre que por primera vez le revelaba sus temores y esperanzas más hondos.

—¿Puedes perdonarme, Serena? Por no merecerte. Por no ofrecerte mi amor antes —la desesperación se asomó a su voz.

—Shh —apoyó unos dedos poco firmes en los labios de él. Por su interior se extendió la calidez de un amor como el que jamás había conocido en su vida—. No hay nada que perdonar, Darien.

La atrapó con su mirada, tan intensa que la marcó.

—Entonces dímelo. Dime lo que necesito oír.

—Te amo, Darien —dijo por primera vez, oyendo el júbilo y la maravilla en su propia voz, viéndolas reflejadas en la expresión amorosa de su marido.

Entonces él la abrazó y durante mucho rato no hubo más palabras.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Rini tenía seis meses, las mejillas llenas y la nariz como un botoncito. Exhibía el pelo negro de su padre y una risita animada que encajaba a la perfección con su temperamento alegre.

Como siempre, la visión de los dos en el jardín, las personas que más significaban para ella en el mundo, hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho.

Lo observó acomodar a la pequeña en el hueco de su brazo y supo lo afortunada que era. El era todo lo que quería en un hombre, en un marido, en un amante y en el padre de su hija.

Y encima era un excelente negociador que había conseguido que los más tradicionales ancianos del pueblo no vetaran la idea de que las niñas asistieran a la escuela que habían construido.

—Estaba pensando en lo bien que se te da salirte con la tuya cuando quieres algo, Majestad —bajó los ojos en un deliberado movimiento de seducción.

—Lo que me faltaba, potencia mi fantasía de que tengo el control absoluto de mi casa —se quejó con diversión—. A mí me parece que la persuasiva eres tú. ¿Quién decidió que deberíamos pasar unos meses al año aquí en las montañas?

Como siempre, el calor de su mirada le derritió las entrañas.

—¿Lo lamentas?

—No. Tenías razón. No puedo mantenerlas a Rini y a ti entre algodones, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría —la acercó con su brazo libre y le mordisqueó el cuello.

—¡Darien!

—¿Hmmm?

Ella alargó los brazos hacia su hija, quien gorgoteó con aprobación. La acunó con amor.

—No es el momento ni el lugar —le dijo, tratando de sonar sensata.

—Puede que tengas razón —miró a Rini, quien tiraba con hambre del corpiño de seda de Serena—. No es el momento. Pero después de que le hayas dado el pecho a Rini, tal vez me permitas practicar esas habilidades de persuasión contigo —movió las cejas con gesto lascivo y luego las abrazó a las dos con gesto protector.

Serena suspiró deleitada. Tenía todo lo que su corazón podía desear.

Se dijo que los sueños sí se hacían realidad.

**Fin**


End file.
